Calm Before the Storm
by House Elf Educator
Summary: Sirius has never seen Olivia as anything more than a best friend/sister, but after a traumatic experience with her first serious boyfriend his views of her begin to change as he attempts to mend the emotional wounds and finds more than he ever imagined.
1. Unexpected News

**Disclaimer**: All ideas are based on characters and events belonging to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 1**: Unexpected News

"What the bloody hell do you mean, your _dating _him?" The Gryffindor common room went eerily quiet at the sudden outburst from one James Potter as he sat in the corner having what was supposed to be a private conversation with a young witch but at the rate it was heading, the whole house was going to hear.

"James, can't you just calm down so that.."

"_Calm down_? My baby sister tells me shes dating a Slytherin and I'm supposed to _calm down_?"

"James, would you at least let me.."

"And not just _any_ Slytherin either. _Lucius Malfoy_!" By this point James had abandoned his squishy arm chair and began pacing back and forth in front of his younger sister who was becoming more and more irritated at her brothers reaction to her news.

"James."

Either he didn't hear her or he simply ignored her as he continued to pace. "He's a _seventh_ year! Your a _fourth_! He's clearly trying to take advantage of you!"

"James."

"I don't even know what you could _see _in the arrogant git! He's.."

"JAMES!" Finally she'd had enough of trying to reason. She should have known he'd of reacted this way. Olivia Potter stood up and grabbed her brother's arm mid-pace and turned him to face her. "_One_, you don't even _know_ him. _Two_, I wasn't asking your _permission_. When are you going to learn, James, that I'm not a baby any more? I simply thought you'd perfer hearing it from me rather than the rest of the school." James opened his mouth to protest but she abruptly cut him off. "There's nothing you can say to change my mind on this matter. Now, I'm going to go clean up before supper." She turned and stormed up the stairs to her dormitory before he had the chance to stop her.

Dishearted and depressed, yet angered at the same time, James slouched over to where his friends were sitting by the fire trying to pretend they hadn't been listening. Once seated beside Remus Lupin he gave a depressed sigh and looked at the others. "She's just a baby."

Remus gave him a pat on the back with a look of pity. "She's not an adult but she's far from a baby, James." He and Olivia were actually very good friends and though she had mentioned Lucius helping her in the library with homework on several occasions, he didn't think it had been anything serious. He made a mental note to talk to her after she had calmed down.

Sirius Black, seeing it as his time to perk up gave Remus an indignant look, "Whose side are you on anyway, Moony? She's dating a _Slytherin_." He gave an involutary shudder at the thought of his best friend's sister, who he had become very close with over the years, dating Malfoy. He pictured Olivia in his mind. Standing a mere five foot, she was a tiny girl with medium length black hair that matched her brother's, though considerably more tame, and a very light spinkle of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were a sparkling blue hue that he had never really seen before and she always laughed at him when he told her so. She had a personality that quite matched that of her brother, which is why Sirius figured they got along so well. Then he pictured her beside Malfoy and he felt like his stomach suddenly dropped.

James had tuned them all out. He couldn't believe his innocent little sister was dating _Lucius Malfoy_. Every way he looked at it he could only see trouble ahead. Lucius never kept a girl long. Just long enough to...ugh. He couldn't even think about it. If he even so happened as got wind of Malfoy touching his little sister he'd be in detention for the rest of the school year, and probably the next two also. But he didn't know what to do. Olivia had always been persistantly stubborn. The more he tried to force her hand on this, the more resiliant she'd be to stay with Malfoy.

They were pulled out of their thoughts as Olivia made her way back down stairs and out the portrait hole, trying to keep her head turned so they couldn't see her puffy eyes. Peter Pettigrew looked up at James and spoke for the first time on the subject, "What're you going to do, Prongs?"

"I don't really know. I know what I want to do, but.."

"But that'll probably get you hexed by your little sister." Remus chuckled slightly beside him.

"Exactly. And in case you haven't been on the receiving end of one of her hexes, they aren't fun." James returned the smile and appreciated the attempt to lighten the mood a bit, even though what they said was entirely true.

Sirius gave a thoughtful look, "I think all of us has experienced her wrath at one point or another."

"Yea, remember that time, Padfoot, when she gave you an elephant's trunk and it took Madame Pomfrey five hours to figure out how to reverse it?"

They all thought back on the incident. Sirius had infuriated the witch in question the previous year by making fun of her cat but even as a third year she packed a powerful punch. She told him to appolgize to her big orange and white tom cat, Niko, and when he just laughed the next thing he knew he face planted because he couldn't hold up the weight of his new trunk. "How could I forget? Didn't see that one coming."

After a few more minutes reminiscing on times that the younger Potter sibling had put people in their place Remus stood, "We better be getting to supper, mates, before its all gone." The other three stood simutaniously and the four of them headed to the Great Hall together.

Olivia took her time on the way to the Great Hall to compose herself. She had told herself she wasn't going to let James' decision affect her but found her mind wondering how she could keep a relationship with someone that James didn't approve of. Her and her brother had always been inseperably close. Even after they started school and each made other friends, they always found time for each other. She understood his hatred toward Slytherins but firmly believed that it was misplaced in Lucius' case.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she reached the stairs leading to the entrance hall. Before she could descend them, however, a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and she gave a small squeal. She looked up at her capture and was met with the icy blue stare of Lucius Malfoy.

Olivia grinned and turned to face him. "Lucius, you frightened me."

"Sorry love." He bent down and kissed the top of her head before taking her hand and leading her toward the stairs. "I was just on my way to come find you before dinner. I was wondering if you would like to join me at Hogsmeade this weekend?"

She looked over at him as he gave her his warmest smile. "You know you don't have to ask, Lucius." They were now halfway down the stairs and Olivia knew that once in the Great Hall they would part and sit at their respective house tables so she slightly slowed her pace. "What'd you have in mind?"

He adjusted to her stride with ease as they now quite slowly descended the remaining stairs. "I thought maybe I would surprise you." He grinned as he watched her face go from surprised to pleased and she gave him an affirmative.

They had finally reached the Great Hall and although entering hand in hand, they parted at the door as she knew they would. She turned and watched as Lucius made his way over to the table full of Slytherins that her brother detested so. The thought made her sad. She wanted her brother to agree to the new relationship she had with Lucius, or at the very least not have a coronary over it. She knew that he was older than her but she also knew that he was very kind to her. She had quite the reputation for hexing people and being tough so most guys saw her as just 'one of the guys'. Lucius treated her like a lady. And she loved it. She loved the fact that she didn't have to be all tough for him, she could relax and let him be tough for her. Thats what she had been wanting all along.

She chose a seat next to the witch that had been her best friend since first year. A fellow Gryffindor fourth year by the name of Kiley Parker. She was a muggleborn witch, around 5' 5" who had bright red hair, and the attitude to go with it. Her face held many freckles, but wasn't covered in them, and her eyes were a beautiful bluish/greenish color. She looked over at Olivia as she sunk into her seat. "How'd it go with James?"

"Wow, not even a hello." Olivia smiled as the other girl bumped her shoulder with her own. "Not good, actually. He didn't even let me get it completely out before he started going bonkers."

"You knew it wouldn't exactly be pretty."

"I know, but I was just harboring a fantasy that he would be ok with it. That he would be happy that I found somebody that makes me happy."

Kiley looked at her depressed friend sympathetically. "You know, Livey, I don't really think it's the fact that its Lucius. I think its the fact that your dating someone period. James isn't ready for to face the fact that your not a helpless first year anymore and he wants to protect you."

Olivia sighed. She knew Kiley was right of course. Well, she wasn't entirely sure about the fact that it wouldn't matter if it was Lucius, but she understood what she meant about James wanting to protect her. They sat in silence a few minutes as they both picked at their food. She wasn't paying much attention to anyone until Kiley jabbed her elbow into her ribs. "For the love of _Merlin_, what was that for?"

"Don't get so huffy. I tried to get your attention like you were a normal person, then I remembered you aren't." Olivia stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Mature. But since I now have your attention, I believe someone else is wanting it." Kiley pointed her finger over to the Slytherinn table where Lucius was seated with several of his friends. When they locked eyes he raised his hand and gestured for her to join him.

She was at a loss for what to do. On one hand, she really wanted to go eat with her boyfriend. On the other hand, James, who had just entered the Hall with the other Mauraders, would be furious at her. For now, she thought, best to take it slow on poor James. Hopefully soon things would settle down with him. She gave Lucius the most regretful look she could muster and shook her head. She figured she'd explain it to him later, positive he'd understand.

**Author's Note**: Please review and let me know what you think. -PJ


	2. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer**: All ideas are based on characters and events belonging to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 2**: Hogsmeade

The rest of the week leading up to Hogsmeade passed slowly. Olivia was so excited for her day with Lucius that she could barely pay attention in her classes. She was so preoccupied in Care of Magical Creatures that her niffler got away from her and attacked a Hufflepuff witch that was a little too fond of rings. That earned her a detention for the following Monday night.

"Even if it did land you in detention, that was hilarious! Did you _see_ the look on her face?" Kiley then proceeded to imitate the unfortunate Hufflepuff as she and Olivia made their way back to the castle. Olivia paused as she observed her best friend's mockery before they both were bent double laughing.

"What's so funny? We wanna laugh too." The girls turned to see the fifth year Gryffindor boys also making their way back to the castle but from Herbology.

"Olivia set her niffler on poor Brooklyn McDonald."

Sirius faked an appalled face. "Olivia! Terrorizing poor innocent Hufflepuffs!"

"Oh, what _will_ we do with you, Sis?" James grinned as he slung his arm around Olivia's shoulders. "When's detention?"

Olivia pushed James' arm off and stuck her tongue out at him. "I didn't do it on _purpose_."

"Sure you didn't, Livey."

"I thought you were on my side, Remus!"

Remus laughed at the bemused witch. "I would be. If I didn't know that Brooklyn Mcdonald just so happens to be the only person who is beating you in Charms and that its killing you."

Olivia gave her best friend, other than Kiley, a light shove as they continued to make their way up the sloping hills and back to the warm castle. When they entered the common room Kiley decided to watch Olivia play a round of Exploding Snap with Peter while James, Sirius, and Remus took seats by the fire. "So, Livey, are you guys going to join us in Hogsmeade Sunday?" Olivia, who was laughing at Peter's now singed eyebrows, stopped short and suddenly found the design on the floor rug extremely interesting. "We figured we could go by Zonko's and Honeydukes, then swing by the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer."

Olivia took a deep breath trying to prepare herself for the explosion she saw coming. "Actually, James, Lucius asked me to accompany him this weekend."

Everybody was silent, each waiting for someone else to break the silence. James was so frustrated he didn't even know what to say. Finally, it was Remus who was brave enough to speak, though his voice was strained. "That's great, Livey. What are you two going to get into?"

"I don't see what's so bloody great about it."

Ignoring James, Olivia threw a thankful look and a small smile toward Remus. "I'm not really sure yet. He said he wanted to surprise me."

There was another small space of silence as everybody was lost in their own thoughts. "Be careful, Livey."

"Sirius, there is no need for me to '_be careful'_ with Lucius. He's very sweet and I trust him."

"You _trust_ him? How long have you even _known_ him? He's a bloody git, Olivia!"

"_I _don't know him? _You're _the one that doesn't know him, Sirius! For your information, we've been seeing each other for months secretely! The only reason I said anything now is because I thought you guys could handle it but apparently I got you confused with a bunch of immature first years!"

Kiley stood up and grabbed Olivia's arm, pulling her up to their dormitory.

"Sorry, but if I left you there any longer you would've all said things you'd regret."

"UGH. They are so frustrating. It's bad enough that James is being a git about it but Sirius too? At least Remus tries to be civil about the topic." Olivia kept ranting to her best friend as she paced back and forth in front of her bed. " I just don't know what to do Kiley. James will never accept Lucius."

Kiley looked at her dejected friend trying to think of a way to cheer her up. She knew, of course, that Olivia was right. James, and all the Marauders for that matter, hated Slytherins but Lucius was one at the very top of the list. Enstead of lying to her and telling her that everything would work out, when in fact she wasn't sure if it ever would or not, she decided a change of subject was in order. "So, what're you going to wear this weekend?"

A sudden look of horror crossed Olivia's face. "Oh Merln. I've no idea." Olivia ran to her trunk and proceeded to pull out multiple outfits, looking for something that would be appropriate for her date with Lucius. Kiley looked on with amusement. That had worked a lot better than she had expected it to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the confrontation in the common room, the topic of Hogsmeade, and Lucius, had been avoided when in mixed company. Kiley and Olivia discussed it at every oppurtunity while James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter ranted and raved about it every chance they got but never when their groups were together.

After what Olivia felt was forever, Sunday finally rolled around. She got up and, after waking Kiley up and trying not to wake her other roommates, took a shower and dressed for the day. While she was making last minute decisions on her outfit, Kiley got ready for the day and they proceeded to breakfast together.

Though her and Lucius had been seeing each other for quite some time in private, she was nervous for their first public date. They were comfortable together while alone but she was afraid it would be harder to relate under the scrutiny of everyone's eyes. Her worries seemed to be in vain though as her and Lucius fell into a comfortable conversation about Potions as they headed toward Hogsmeade village.

Lucius put a casual arm around Olivia's shoulders, quite aware of the death glares he was receiving from the fifth year Gryffindor boys. "I'm sorry, Lucius. They weren't exactly pleased when I told them about us."

He gave her shoulder a light squeeze. "It's fine love. There's nothing they can do to ruin our day."

Olivia smiled at the reassurance but wasn't convinced. She knew what the Marauders were capable of better than anybody. She also knew that if any of them tried to mess her date up she was going to hex them into next year. She had been waiting on this day for what seemed like forever. Her and Lucius going public was like a dream come true.

She'd had a crush on Lucius since the first time she met him in the library. He sat down beside her, noticing her frustration with her Potions essay, and offered to help. Just like that. She thought at first he was hiding something. that maybe he wanted to win her trust to get closer to James but as the weeks went by and their meetings became more and more frequent she just never could get him off her mind. They became closer and closer until Lucius asked her to officially be his girlfriend about a month prior. They had both agreed to keep it secret except for two people, Kiley and Goyle, another seventh year Syltherin and one of Lucius' friends.

Since that moment, Olivia hadn't let the relationship go near as far as Lucius had wanted it to. The most that had been done was some heavy snogging but Olivia told him she wanted to take it slow and he had respected that.

He bent and kissed the top of her head as they entered the small village below the school grounds. She looked up at him with a mischievous grin, "So, what's my surprise?".

He chuckled at her excited expression. He took his hand from around her shoulders, gently took her hand, and started leading her through the village toward their destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ow, James! Your standing on me!" Sirius tried his best to pry his foot out from under his best friend and fellow Marauder's foot without attracting any attention.

"Shhh. Be quiet, Padfoot, I'm trying to hear what they're saying."

"Well, if you'd get off my _foot_, maybe I would be quiet." James, not really paying Sirius any attention, moved his own foot off his friend's. With relief, Sirius then grabbed James' arm. "Come on, we can hear a lot better if we can get closer."

The two companions, under the disguise of James' invisibilty cloak, followed Lucius and Olivia through Hogsmeade. They stayed as quiet as they could. If Olivia discovered them, she'd never forgive them. "He needs to get his bloody hands off my sister."

"He's just holding her hand, Prongs. It's not like they're shagging in the middle of the street. Ow!" Sirius proceeded to rub his arm where James' fist had just made contact.

"Never put images like that in my head again."

"Sheesh. I was just saying it could be a lot worse than them just holding ha..." Sirius stopped short as James rounded on him.

"Look Padfoot, that's my baby sister. I don't want _anybody_ touching her, let along a bloody Slytherin like Malfoy. Now, either help me watch them or go join Moony and Wormtail at Honeydukes."

"Right. Sorry, Prongs. Which way did they go?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia laughed as Lucius stood behind her and wrapped her scarf around her eyes. "Is this necessary?" Lucius put his hands on her shoulds and guided her the rest of the way through the village to a little shop toward the edge of Hogsmeade.

"It is. Don't worry, I won't lead you into a pole or anything." Olivia gave a nervous chuckle. "Just wait until you see what I've had set up for us." Lucius held the door open for them to walk into a small shop. She could feel her robes brushing against tables and other customers as Lucius led her toward the back. After she bumped into what seemed like the twentieth customer Lucius finally stopped her. "Are you ready?"

She nodded her head yes and he reached around her to remove the scarf. It was quickly obvious they were at Madame Puddifoot's. In the far back corner of the room there was a table highly decorated, even more so than the other tables in the shop, that had a banner across it with the words 'Lucius and Olivia' in sparkly letters that danced back and forth. It was the corniest and most ghastly thing she had seen in her entire life.

She tried to hide her shock at the 'surprise' as she turned to Lucius. "Wow, Lucius. Its really pretty."

Lucius stared at her for a few seconds. "Pretty? That's it? Olivia, I spent hours fixing this. All for you, and all you can say is its _pretty_?"

Olivia took a step back, the look in Lucius' eyes slightly frightening her. "You misunderstood Lucius. I think it's amazing that you would go through all this trouble for me." She reached out and hesitantly took his arm. "Now come on, let's have some tea."

Lucius seemed to visibly relax and Olivia let out a breath that she didn't know she'd been holding as they sat down to tea together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: **Please review and let me know what you think. -PJ


	3. A Walk by the Lake

**Disclaimer**: All ideas are based on characters and events belonging to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 3**: A Walk by the Lake

"Kiley, you don't understand. It's not funny!" Olivia proceeded to throw a pillow at her best friend which hit her right in the face. This did not deter Kiley, however, as she rolled around on her bed laughing her head off at her friend's recent surprise from Lucius.

"The letters _danced_?" Olivia shook her head in affirmative which cause another bought of laughter from Kiley. "Does he actually think you like that sort of thing? You know, all frilly?"

"I don't know, Kiles. It was horrible. I mean, the date was good but the decor could have definately been improved."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Kiley spoke up again. "What else are you not telling me?" Olivia shook her head and stood to go to the common room but Kiley grabbed her arm. "What is it, Livey?"

Olivia looked down at the hand on her arm before she took a deep breath, ready to tell Kiley about her 'misunderstanding' with Lucius. "When we first got there and he took the scarf from my eyes, I was shocked to say the least. How could _anybody _like that, let alone me. I've never been one for the overly frilly. I tried to play it cool, though, telling Lucius I liked it but he sort of changed for a minute."

Kiley just stared at her best friend, "What do you mean he changed?"

"For a moment, he seemed to get, well cold I guess would be the best word. He thought I underappreciated what he had done for me. Kiles, for a moment, he actually scared me. I mean, you should have seen the look in his eyes. It was like pure ice."

Kiley let go of Olivia's arm and pulled her into a hug. "It'll be ok, Livey. Maybe it was like a defense mechanism. If he thought you didn't like what he had for you, maybe that was just his way of trying to protect himself."

Olivia smiled and nodded her head, "Yea, that actually makes sense. Who knew you had it in you." They both laughed as Kiley playfully shoved Olivia before they started back down to the common room. They hadn't taken but a few steps when Olivia put her arm out and stopped Kiley. "Don't mention any of this to anyone, ok? Especially James."

"You know you never have to worry about that." The girls smiled and hugged each other again before they made their way down the rest of the stairs.

When they reached the common room they saw a sight that about made them fall down. The Marauders, studying. All of them. "Wow. Remus, how many times did you have to hex them to accomplish this?"

Remus looked up from his Defense Against the Dark Arts book and smiled at the two girls. "Actually, since OWLs are coming up so very soon, only once."

Sirius, who was taking notes from his Transfiguration book, threw his quill across the room and laid his head down on the table. "My brain is fried. I think I'm going to take a break." He pushed out his chair, got up, and started toward the portrait hole. "I'm going for a walk along the lake. I'll be back before dinner."

Olivia perked up, thinking that fresh air sounded pretty good, "Mind if I join you?"

Sirius looked surprised but gave her a smile, "Sure. It's still a little chilly outside though, you might want to grab a cloak."

Olivia ran back up to her dormitory looking for her cloak. She searched around for a few minutes in vain before she saw it laying in the floor beside her bed with Niko lounging lazily on top of it. "Hey Niko, who's a good kitty?" She sat on the edge of her bed petting Niko and talking baby talk to him until she remembered what she was doing in the first place. She laid Niko down on her bed and put her cloak on after doing a slight cleaning charm to get rid of the cat hair.

As she arrived back in the common room, Sirius stood from where he'd taken a seat on a fluffy arm chair to wait for her. "Ready?"

"Yep." They exited the portrait hole and proceeded on through the castle and out to the lake.

They walked in silence for a while as the made their way around the huge lake that was home to the giant squid before Sirius spoke, "So, how was your date?"

Olivia looked at him, trying to evaluate how sincere his question was. She determined that though he probably wasnt completely sincere she didn't think he was looking for an argument. "It was lovely. How did your day go?"

Sirius looked out over the lake, admiring the Forbidden Forest beyond, as he answered. "It was ok. We hung out around Honeyduke's for a while and drunk some butterbeer. All in all just another day in Hogsmeade."

Shoving her hands in her pockets, she followed Sirius' gaze out to the Forbidden Forest. "What's in there?"

He looked down at her and seen where her gaze had landed before he gave a light chuckle, "How am I supposed to know? Hippogriffs, threstrals, and such I guess. I've heard there are centaurs."

"How stupid do you think I am?" Olivia laughed and gave him a playful shove. "You guys may not tell me everything but I _know_ you've been in there before."

Sirius couldn't help but smirk as he looked at his best friend's sister. She really did seem to be growing up. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Mhm. I think we both know you do but if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. One of you will tell me eventually or I'll just have to find out on my own."

Sirius' smirk slipped a little as he heard these words. Remembering all the times that he, James, and Peter had run with Remus on full moons. "Olivia, there's a reason it's forbidden. It _is_ dangerous."

Olivia saw the warning in Sirius' eyes and decided to change the subject to a lighter topic, "So are you nervous for your OWLs?"

Appreciating the effort, Sirius laughed, "Not really. I mean, I probably should be, but I'm sure I'll do ok."

"Just ok? Sirius, your one of the top students in your year, I'm sure you'll do a lot better than 'ok'."

"Well, at any rate, I'd say no matter how much I study I won't beat Remus or Evans so I don't see a reason to fry my brain trying to stuff it full of things that are already there."

"Lily Evans. I don't think she likes me much."

Sirius laughed, "I don't think Evans likes _anybody_ that has anything to do with Prongs."

Olivia thought about it for a few minutes trying to decide how to word what she wanted to say before it all just came out. "She tries to play James off like he's just some immature git that is trying to make her life miserable, but I think _she's_ the immature one. She's too blind to see what's right in front of her, too caught up in years from the past when James _was_ an immature git, to see that he really does love her. Its pretty pathetic to watch James throw himself at her day after day and her not even give him a second look. One day she's going to wake up and it could be too late." It took Olivia a minute to realize that Sirius had stopped. She turned to see where he had gone to find him standing just a few feet back with a look on his face that she couldn't quiet place.

Sirius mind seemed to be on temporary leave. Since when did Olivia get so... insightful? He thought about what she said and knew that every word of it was true but just couldn't seem to work out in his mind how it all came from Olivia. His best friend's little sister.

"What is it, Sirius?"

Sirius snapped out of his thoughts and gave a bark of laughter. "I think Evans would pass out if you told her all that."

"Well somebody needs to knock her off her high horse." They shared another laugh together as they continued their walk around the lake, not noticing that another figure had been watching their interaction from nearby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where _are_ they?"

"Relax, Prongs. Padfoot said he'd be back for dinner and you know he's not going to miss a meal."

"No, Wormtail. He said he'd be back _before_ dinner. Now, dinner is on the table but there is no Sirius and no Olivia." The words had barely left his mouth when Sirius and Olivia came together, laughing, into the Great Hall. The found their friends fairly quickly and sat down to enjoy their hot meal. "What took you guys so long?"

"What are you talking about, Jamie? We weren't gone that long. Remus, would you please pass the butter?"

"You were gone longer than Sirius said you would be. What were you doing?"

"Sheesh Prongs, we just took a walk around the lake."

James gave him an 'I really don't believe you but we'll let it go for now' look before they all got back to eating their dinners and talking about Quidditch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you talking about, Goyle?" Lucius looked across the table at the burly Slytherin while working his way through a chicken leg.

"You better watch Black, Lucius. I saw them together. Walking around the lake. Alone and laughing, having a good time."

Lucius studied Goyle's expression for a few seconds before moving his stare across the hall to the Gryffindor table where Olivia was sitting beside her brother and across from Sirius Black, laughing and eating her dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note**: Please review and let me know what you think. -PJ


	4. Confrontations

**Disclaimer**: All ideas are based on characters and events belonging to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chatper 4**: Confrontations

Olivia sighed as she looked out of one of the many windows in the library. She was sitting at her and Lucius' table toward the back, away from the wandering eye, the sun was starting to go down and dinner would be served soon. She had been in the same spot, along with her Potion's essay, waiting on Lucius to come and help her for over an hour now. Finally, she gave up on him showing so she got up and started packing her things away. She was reaching for her Potions book when a figure walked up next to her table.

"Olivia."

Olivia jumped as she looked up at her visitor. "Oh, Severus, you frightened me." Severus Snape was a strange character indeed. She had only met him when she was with Lucius on a handfull of occasions and hadn't really ever had a conversation with him so she couldn't figure out why he was approching her now. She looked at him warily, she was not oblivious to the hatred and competition between him and the Mauraders. "Can I help you with something?"

Severus was starting to make her nervous. He was just standing there, staring at her. Finally, he looked down and picked up her essay, read for a few minutes before he looked back up at her. "This is awful, you know?"

She snatched her essay back away from him, "I already know I'm bloody horrible at Potions, I don't need you reminding me."

She went to put her essay in her bag with the rest of her things but Severus stopped her. "I can help you. You know, if you want me to."

Surprised, she brought her gaze up to meet his. "Umm, Lucius is supposed to help me, but thank you for the offer."

Severus sighed. He knew Lucius was supposed to be here, helping her. He also knew where Lucius was. He was unsure whether to tell her or not but decided that the concequences of him telling her would probably be very regretable and he knew he needed to stay on Lucius' good side. Though he hated to admit it, he felt sorry for Olivia. She was young and innocent. She didn't realize what she was getting into with Lucius. "Lucius sends his regrets but he got caught hexing a Ravenclaw and has to have Filch's office clean before dinner. He asked me if I would come assist you with your essay."

"Oh." Well, at least that explained Lucius' absence, and she had heard that Severus was brilliant in Potions. "Ok. Yea, Severus, I'd love some help." She pulled all of her things back from her bag and laid them out on the table around her as Severus took a spare chair, not too close but close enough to be able to see the book.

In record time they had Olivia's essay finished. She couldn't believe how smart Severus was on the subject. He was able to explain everything to her in a way she was able to understand. Not only that, but surprising to her, she found that she liked the shy Slytherin. She found him interesting and creative. He was polite with her and not obnoxious or 'overly friendly' like so many others. They read over the essay one final time before she packed it and the rest of her things away.

She looked out the window, the sun was down. That meant they were probably late for supper. "Thank you, again, Severus. I've never actually understood anything in Potions, even my own essays. You make a very good teacher."

Severus avoided her gaze as his cheeks tinged a bright pink. He wasn't used to compliments, especially from girls, and found Olivia's compliment particularly endearing. "You don't have to thank me, I was happy to help. If you ever need help again, just let me know."

They walked together to the Great Hall, finding dinner in full swing. They parted at the doors, each sitting at their respective table. Olivia was bombarded as soon as she sat down.

"Where were you?"

"We looked everywhere for you."

"Was that _Snape_ you were with?"

Olivia looked at Kiley, deciding to answer her question first. "Yes, that was Severus. And James, we were in the library, he was helping me with an essay, not that its really any of your business. And Sirius, apparently not _everywhere_ cause you didn't find me." Finishing her explination, she winked at Sirius to let him know she wasn't mad, just joking, and he smiled back in return before him and Remus continued their conversation about OWLs.

Kiley waited for James to readvert his attention as well before she spoke back up, "Where was Lucius? I thought he helped you with Potions."

"He got caught hexing a Ravenclaw and had to clean Filch's office so he sent Severus to help me."

Kiley poured Olivia a glass of pumpkin juice, which she accepted thankfully. "Thats funny, I could have swore I saw Lucius heading toward the Quidittch pitch about an hour before dinner."

"Hmm, I don't know. Are you sure it was Lucius?"

"Well, no. I'm not positive, but it definately looked like him from a distance." Olivia thought about what Kiley said and found her gaze drifting to the Slytherin table where Lucius and Severus were having what looked like a heated conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I already told you Severus, my and Olivia's relationship is none of your business. You didn't tell her where I was did you?"

"No, but I would suggest you schedule your little rendevous at times other than when your supposed to be with your girlfriend." Severus reached for his pumpkin juice, trying to hide his irritation.

"A man has needs Severus, and _I_ would suggest you stay away from Olivia."

Severus sat his pumpkin juice back on the table with much more force than was necessary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OWLs were fast approaching for the fifth years, just two weeks to go, and some were feeling the strain more than others. At any time during the day, except for her classes, you could find Lily Evans in either the common room or the library with her nose in a book and Remus wasn't much better off. The fifth year Gryffindors arrived back in their common room from Defense Against the Dark Arts and they all took seats around the fire, getting comfortable to either study or play games of chess or exploding snap.

The girls were nestled on the couch and various arm chairs with books propped up on their legs ready to try and pack their brains full of things they thought would appear on their OWLs. While Remus looked much like the girls, curled in a chair with his books around him, he was beginning to get annoyed at the other fifth year boys who were currently pestering him to go outside with them.

"Come on, Moony. Its so warm outside, we can study out by the lake."

"For some reason, I think if we go outside you lot won't let me get much studying done."

"We will. We promise."

Remus looked at them, each giving him the cheesiest smile they could muster. "You lot go on, I'll stay here."

Sirius scratched his head in frustration. "Moony, it won't be the same without you! Come on."

"Why don't you just leave poor Remus alone and go be misfits somewhere else."

"Gosh, Evans, why don't you tell us how you _really_ feel."

Lily rolled her eyes and went back to reading her Transfiguration book. Another fifth year girl, Scarlett, looked at all the guys in turn, finally landing on Sirius. "Why do you have to be so rude to everybody?" Sirius stopped pestering Remus and gave her a questioning look. He didn't think he was so rude. "You think your so special just because half the girls in school want you but your nothing but an obnoxious git who needs to learn a few manners. Maybe then you could attract a girl with half a brain instead of mindless zombies."

By this time, Sirius' mouth was slightly hanging open. Who did this girl think she was? She knew absolutely nothing about him. She was simply judging him on what she'd probably heard from Evans. He'd only had one serious girlfriend before, though there was the occasional fling but they were all nice girls, not zombies, they just didn't have compatable personalities to match his so it didn't last.

Right as Sirius was getting ready to retort, Olivia and Kiley came down the stairs from their dorm. "Hey guys, whats going on?"

Remus, who wasn't exactly sure what to think of the exchange, looked up from his book. "Scarlett was giving her opinion of Sirius." He didn't add that he didn't at all agree with Scarlett's opinion. He knew that Sirius sometimes came acrosss crude and even rude at times but he also knew the side that not everybody got to see, and he thought it had been unfair of Scarlett to judge Sirius prematurely.

Kiley snorted, "And what would that opinion be?" It was no secret that Scarlett, along with two other fifth year girls, Mary and Abigail, didn't care for Olivia and Kiley. They still weren't sure what Lily Evans thought of them. Neither of them liked her or disliked her, though Olivia resented her for the way she treated James.

"That he's a rude, obnoxious git who needs to learn some manners."

Olivia listened as Scarlett went on for a few minutes listing what she thought was Sirius' bad qualities. Finally, she'd had enough, "Scarlett." The name rolled off her tongue sweet as honey as she smile at Scarlett who had now turned her attention to Olivia. "What gives _you_ the right to judge anyone? You don't even _know_ Sirius cause if you did you'd know that yea, he may be rude at times, but he's brave and loyal and no matter how bad your day has been, he can always make you laugh."

Olivia remembered once when she was ten and hadn't even started Hogwarts yet, Sirius had come and spent a few days with James, like he did every year now, but it was the first summer and Olivia had felt left out because her brother was playing with someone else. Sirius had went inside to use the bathroom and heard her in her room, crying. He came in and they started talking for the first time. Though Olivia wouldn't tell him what was wrong, he was able to guess, and wanted to help so by the end of the day he and Olivia was playing pranks on James and she didn't think she'd ever laughed that hard in her life. Every summer since, she had always looked forward to Sirius' little visits.

"The fact that you choose to judge people before you even _know_ them, what do you think that says about you? Well, I'll tell you. It says your an uppity, snobby bitch."

The room's silence was soon broken by Kiley's laughter. She was so glad Olivia finally told the girl exactly what she thought. They never did understand why the fifth year girls didn't like them. Scarlett didn't say anything, she simply stood up and ran up the stairs to her room.

Remus was the next to break the silence. "You know, guys, I think studying by the lake sounds pretty good afterall." He stood up and started packing his things into his bag. James walked over to his sister with a blank expression at first before his face broke out into a huge smile.

"Wow, Livey. That was pretty awsome." He, too, gathered his things, along with Peter and Kiley and they all left the common room leaving Olivia and Sirius. The other fifth year girls had left the common room, with dirty looks, to go and check on their friend.

They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before a smirk sneaked onto Sirius' face. "James was right, you know? That was pretty awsome. You didn't have to though."

"I know I didn't have to, Sirius. She was just getting on my nerves so bad. She had no idea what she was talking about."

Sirius smiled down at Olivia for what felt like forever before he finally spoke again. "Well, for whatever reason, thank you. Now, come on, they'll all be waiting for us."

Sirius stuck his arm out in an escort manner for Olivia to take as they made their way down to the lake to meet their friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note**: Please review and let me know what you think. -PJ :-)


	5. Summer Plans

**Disclaimer:** All ideas are based on characters and events belonging to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 5: **Summer Plans

On Thursday afternoon, most of the Gryffindor population was crammed in the common room. Olivia and Kiley were sitting in the far corner, curled up in a couple of over sized armchairs, discussing their upcoming summer plans. Olivia scratched her head in thought, "As far as I know, my parents haven't planned much for us this summer. I guess just hang out with James, play some quidditch, and such."

"My parents want me to go with them to visit my aunt and uncle in Germany this summer."

Olivia jerked her head up from the book she had been flipping through. "But you'll still get to come over a while before next term, right?"

Kiley laughed at her friend's expression, "Of course. You know I'm not going to let you have all the fun."

"Mind if I join you?" The girls looked up simultaneously to see Remus standing just a little ways off looking a little pale.

"Sure, Remus. Where's the other hooligans?"

Remus chuckled at the friendly name calling, "Well. At this moment in time, I'm not really sure." He pulled a seat over from another area of the room to join the two girls and as he plopped down in it they realized just how tired he looked.

Olivia knew what was wrong, the full moon was getting closer. She wasn't stupid, she knew that Remus was a werewolf. He didn't know she knew of course but she had been able to put two and two together back in her second year. She hadn't told anybody, not even Kiley. She figured he would tell her when he was ready.

Kiley, being in the dark on the situation, looked at Remus with concern. "Are you ok, Remus?"

He was spared from answering as James, Sirius, and Peter came through the portrait hole and walked over to join the others. "So what're you guys talking about?"

It took a second for Olivia to remember what they actually were talking about before Remus joined them. "We were discussing summer plans."

James looked at the others, "So what do you guys have planned so far?"

Peter was the first to pipe up, "I think my family is going to spend quite a bit of the summer at a beach in Italy."

"Wow, Pete. Thats pretty cool."

"Yea, you'll meet lots of Italian girls."

They all laughed and Peter seemed pleased with his friends' reactions. Remus thought for a few minutes, "I'll probably just take the time to spend with my parents. We rarely spend long times away from home. What about you, Padfoot?"

Sirius, who hadn't spoken since the subject was brought up, looked slightly pale. "I don't know. I've been sentenced to a summer at Grimmauld after what happened last summer." The previous summer, Sirius' parents had arranged a huge ball and invited all the pureblood families. Sirius had been expected to uphold his family image which he faled at dramatically after he was provoked into a fight with some Russian wizard. He hadn't been allowed out of his room for the remaining week of vacation and apparently his parents were still upset with their eldest son.

They all remained quiet, nobody really knowing what to say. They all knew Sirius had a bad home life but he wouldn't talk details. James knew more than anybody else but it was still very little. Sirius always put on a front, but they knew it was a lot worse than he wanted them to think. Wanting to put the spotlight on someone else, he turned to James, "What about you? Any big plans for the summer?"

James looked at Olivia who shook her head. "Nope."

They were all laughing at James direct answer when Scarlett, who had previously been sitting around the fire with a couple other girls from her dorm, appeared beside them. She cleared her throat to get their attention, "Sirius, could I have a word with you, please?"

Sirius looked at James, slightly baffled. What, was she going to get him alone and chew him out over his manners again? "Umm, yea. I guess." He stood up and waited for her to lead him away from his friends, out the portrait hole, and to an abandoned classroom not too far from Gryffindor tower.

Sirius walked in and sat down on top of one of the many desks that had been left forgotten while Scarlett just stood there awkwardly. "Soooo, what can I do for you? Or did you just lead me down here to hex me or something?"

"Look, Sirius. I've been thinking about what happened the other day. Thinking about what Olivia Potter said and everything. And well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. It really wasn't fair for me to say those things about you when I don't really know you."

Well then. That wasn't what he had been expecting.

They arrived back in the Common Room shortly afterward and each went back to their respective friends. Sirius found everybody pretty much exactly as he had left them. Peter was the first to speak up as he sat in the floor, leaned back against Olivia's chair, "Well? What was that about?"

Sirius still looked kind of stunned. "Well, Pete. I have a date to the last Hogsmeade trip."

"What? No way! She was disgusted with you a few days ago and now your dating?" James laughed. His best friend seemed to have all the luck with girls. "Why can't that happen with me and Evans?"

"Well, I don't know if I'd day we're dating but we had a nice little chat and we think it'd be worth a go at a relationship. You know, spend some time getting to know each other."

Olivia didn't understand why but this conversation was making her uncomfortable and decided to try and change the subject. "So James, whats our chances of winning the Quidditch Cup this year?"

Ah, the word quidditch. It worked miracles. Mention it and James was off in dreamland. He, the captain of the Gryffindor team, took the subject very seriously. Sirius laughed, "Livey, you've unleashed a monster."

James was going on and on and on about the upcoming finals against Ravenclaw. Olivia couldn't hold it against him. She, herself, loved the sport but wasn't quite confident enough to try out for the house team. She thought maybe the next year she would, but she had been saying that every year since her second.

Remus sighed and looked out the window. It was getting late and he still had an essay to finish, that seemed like a good reason to get away from James' droning. He made his excuses and stood to leave. Kiley elbowed him as he was getting up and mouthed 'liar'. He simply winked at her and started toward the library.

Eventually, they were able to wind James down enough that they all made their way to their dorm rooms and their nice, warm beds for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, the sun was shining down bright upon Olivia and Lucius, who were sitting under a large tree near the lake. She was sitting with her back against his chest, her head on his shoulder and he had his arms wrapped tightly around her. She closed her eyes and sighed, "I'm going to miss this."

Lucius looked down at her. "What do you mean, love?"

"This is your last year at Hogwarts. The last year we can be like this."

"Yes, but theres so much ahead. Of course, you'll come visit me this summer, correct?"

"You know I will." Lucius chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "It'll be so different without you here, though. So lonely."

Lucius thought carefully about what he wanted to say and how he wanted to say it before he opened his mouth. "I'm sure you'll have pleanty of people to keep you company. I've noticed you and Black have been spending quite a bit of time together."

Olivia looked back at him confused. "What're you talking about?"

"Sitting together at meals, nice chats, walks by the lake.."

Realization dawned on Olivia. Lucius saw a lot more into her and Sirius' improving friendship than they did. "Lucius, me and Sirius are only friends. He's good company, someone to talk to."

"Can't you talk to Kiley? I thought she was your best friend."

"She is, but people can have more than one friend, Lucius."

Lucius grunted a response and she supposed that meant he would drop the subject, for the time being at least. He leaned back against the tree they were sitting under, pulling her back with him. "Do you have any plans after supper?"

"I was just planning on finishing my charms essay for tomorrow, why do you ask?"

"I just thought maybe we could have some...alone time."

Olivia laughed, "We _are_ alone, silly."

Lucius leaned his head back, "What I guess I should have said was, I thought maybe we could have some _private_ time."

"Oh." Olivia thought about her options. She knew what Lucius had in mind and she knew she wasn't ready. Finally, she agreed, thinking she would be able to appease him with a good snog session. "Where'd you have in mind?"

"An abandoned classroom in the dungeons. It's kind of chilly but nobody goes down there."

"Ok, I'll meet you after supper?"

Lucius stood up, realizing that their break periods were almost over and they each needed to get to their respective classes. He held out his hands for Olivia to take and pulled her up and into a hug, her head hitting him in the chest. She looked up and their lips met briefly before they started toward the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:** Please review and let me know what you think. Always - PJ


	6. Disaster

**Disclaimer: **All ideas are based on characters and events belonging to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 6:** Disaster

All through dinner, Olivia hardly ate a bite. "What's wrong, sis?"

"What?" She looked up from her plate, realizing that her lack of attention had been noticed by the worse possible person. "Nothing, James. Just a bit distracted. We've got a huge Charms essay due tomorrow and I've been putting it off."

Remus looked confused, "That's not like you, Livey. Do you need help?"

"Thanks, Remus, but I'll get it finished." Seeming satisfied, Remus turned back to Peter and continued their previous conversation about Astronomy. Kiley elbowed Olivia in the ribs and gave her a questioning look. Olivia, quietly and briefly, told her about the upcoming meeting with Lucius.

"Are you going to?"

"What? No. Kiley, I'm fourteen."

"Olivia, think about how many girls in our year have already shagged someone or another. Are you ready?"

"No. No, not at all."

"Then tell him. And whatever you do, don't let him persuade you. This is something that has to be done on your own time, when your ready."

"Oi, what're you two whispering about over there?"

"What's it to you, Mr. Black?"

Sirius gave a pouty face in response which resulted in him being laughed at by not only Olivia and Kiley but also by James, Remus, and Peter. It seemed like no time and students were starting to clear the hall. Olivia's stomach felt like it was tied in a knot and she wasn't sure if she could even make the walk to the dungeons. She stood, making the excuse to her brother that she was going to the library, and made her way to the entrance hall.

Lucius, seeing her rise, waited a few minutes before he himself rose and followed her out of the hall. He found her near the entrance to the dungeons, looking like she was about to pass out. "Are you ok, love?" He cleared the few feet between them in two simple strides and wrapped her up in his arms. "Come on, we can talk when we get there."

Olivia simply nodded and let him lead her deeper into the dungeons. They passed several students on the way, all Slytherins, but after a while of walking they started thinning out and before long, they quit passing anybody. Lucius was right, it was chilly down here. He led her to a classroom that she assumed used to be used regularly but looked like it hadn't been touched in decades.

Lucius used a cleaning charm and cleared off a few desks, including the old teachers desk. It was this long, mahogany desk that he led her too and lifted her onto. She sat with her legs hanging over the side and Lucius stepped between them and put his hands on either side of her body. "Now, why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

Olivia sighed and looked into Lucius' eyes. She then put on a brave face and swallowed her nerves, "Nothing, Lucius. I was just nervous we'd get caught coming. But we're here now. That's all that matters, right?"

Olivia took Lucius' hands and pulled him toward her, placing his hands around her back. Their lips met passionately and it was like a fire was lit. She really did think she loved Lucius. She couldn't believe he made her feel this way. She never thought anyone would ever make her feel the way he did. She wrapped her hands behind his neck in his long, blonde hair and he deepened the kiss.

Lucius brought his hand around and placed it on the top of her thigh and she momentarily stiffened. He slowed the kiss but didn't move his hand, trying to get her comfortable again. After he felt her relax and melt back into the kiss he started rubbing the top of her leg. He then brought his other hand around and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling her tightly against himself.

Olivia knew she needed to stop him but it just felt so good. His tongue worked magic against hers as they each wrestled for dominance. Olivia was brought harshly back to reality, however, when she felt just how excited Lucius was. His member was hard as a rock and pressing firmly against her. She panicked and shoved him backward. His eyes jerked open in surprise as he gave her a look of confusion.

"Olivia, what.."

"I'm sorry, Lucius." She felt the tears start to well up in her eyes.

He looked at her and looked down at his very apparent arousal before running a hand through his hair. "What's wrong, Olivia? I thought you wanted this."

"I'm sorry, Lucius, I'm just not ready." Yep, those were definitely tears.

Lucius looked around frustrated before slamming a hand down on one of the abandoned desks. Momentarily, Olivia remember Hogsmeade and the look that had flashed through his eyes. "If your not ready now, when do you think you'll be ready? I'm leaving Hogwarts, Olivia. This is my last year. We're not going to get many more chances."

"It's not exactly something I can plan." Olivia pulled her knees to her chest and looked out the dirty window to try and hide the tears from Lucius. He turned around and started to make his way out of the classroom. "Where are you going?"

Stopping, but not turning around, he grabbed the door handle. "A man has needs, Olivia. I have something I now have to take care of. You should be getting back to Gryffindor tower before curfew."

And with that, he walked out leaving Olivia sitting on a desk, miserable and alone, crying into her legs and not wanting to move. After she had released all the tears that would come, she stood and tried to recompose herself before she started out of the dungeon.

She knew there was no way she'd be able to go back to the common room in the shape she was in without arousing questions so she decided to take a walk to the kitchens. James had shown her how to access the fruit picture last year and ever since it had become a slight refuge. Upon entering she was bombarded by the usual group of house elves, all eager to please her. Toward the back of the group, one particular one caught her eye, it appeared to be female and was slightly smaller than the others. She fought her way through the group until she was standing directly in front of Olivia.

"Hello, Miss. Can I please help Miss?"

Olivia couldn't help but smile at the adorable little, overeager, house elf. "I'd like some hot chocolate, please."

The little house elf nodded her head frantically and led Olivia to a little table off to the side to wait for her hot chocolate. It didn't seem like two minutes had even passed when the house elf returned, steaming cocoa and all.

After assuring the house elves she was well taken care of, Olivia started recounting what had happened between her and Lucius. The warm liquid felt amazing trailing down her throat and seemed to help her think. She was scared. Scared that she'd blew it and Lucius wouldn't give her another chance. Scared that he would move on to find someone that would give him what he wanted. Hell, that could be about any girl in the school. Lucius wasn't exactly ugly. She didn't even really udnerstand why Lucius had chosen her to begin with. She wasn't near as pretty as a lot of the other girls that walked the halls, she wasn't even at the top of her year. It just didn't really make sense.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Olivia jerked upon hearing the voice, spilling her cocoa in the process. "This doesn't look like the library."

"Sirius. What're you doing down here?" She looked around for a towl but Sirius was faster, and thinking clearer. He pulled out his wand and cleaned the mess up with a simple spell. The house elves quickly replaced her cocoa, adding another cup for Sirius as he took a seat on the other side of the table from her.

Sirius chuckled, "I could ask you the same thing. I just came to grab a snack. You know me, never full." Olivia smiled. That did fit Sirius perfectly. It seemed like the boy was a bottomless pit at times. "So, do you want to tell me whats wrong?"

Olivia's smile slipped as she tried to look anywhere but at Sirius. "I'm fine, Sirius. Don't worry about it."

Of course, though, Sirius wasn't about to let it drop so easily. "You know I'll worry, Olivia. Your my friend. I want to help."

Olivia felt her eyes starting to well up again. "Theres nothing you can do Sirius. I'll be fine."

"Olivia." She knew she couldn't look at him, it'd be her undoing. "Olivia." Damn. She looked at him and immediately the tears started to fall. Sirius rushed around the table and pulled her into a hug, holding her against him as she soaked his shirt with her tears. "What's wrong, Livey? Talk to me, please."

Through her sobs she was able to recount to Sirius all the events that had happened between her and Lucius. She didn't exactly know _why_ she was telling him, but she did know that it felt good to have someone else know and it felt even better to be comforted over it.

Sirius stayed silent through the whole thing. The only thing going through his mind being that he wanted to kill Lucius. He held her tightly against him until she finished her story then he held her back at arms' length and wiped the tears from her face. The look she gave him broke his heart. He couldn't stand this. He wanted to hex Malfoy into next year.

"Please. Please don't tell James."

He nodded and pulled her back against him as a fresh wave of tears hit. It took almost fourty-five minutes for Olivia to cry herself out but Sirius held her and comforted her the entire time. When she finally settled down he lead her into her seat and asked the house elves for a fresh mug of cocoa.

"I'm so sorry, Sirius, I.."

"Shh. No, Olivia. You have _nothing_ to be sorry for."

"I don't know what to do, Sirius. I think I blew it with Lucius."

Sirius stopped his mug halfway to his mouth. "What? Olivia, you still want to be with him after this?"

She looked at Sirius, slightly confused. "Of course I do. I know you don't understand Sirius, but he makes me feel special. Nobodys ever made me feel special before."

Sirius sighed. She was young. Malfoy was getting ready to head out into the world, a man. From what Sirius knew, he was the first to really show her any affection, besides family. He _did_ understand. He made her feel important. But he wished she realized she was so much more than what she gave herself credit for. "Olivia, you deserve so much better than what you received tonight. You _are_ special and one day, you'll find someone who can make you feel special and loved and who will treat you like you deserve to be treated."

Olivia wiped her eyes. What Sirius was saying would be nice, but she didn't think it'd ever happen. Not to her, anyway. "Thank you, Sirius. For everything."

Sirius smiled and placed his hand over hers. "Come on now, it's getting late and we better be getting back." They stood up and Olivia gave Sirius another hug of thanks. She started walking toward the door but Sirius stopped her. "If you ever need me, for anything. Just let me know, ok? If you ever need to talk to someone, or just need someone to listen, you can count on me."

Olivia smiled and nodded a thanks. She liked this protective side of Sirius, he made her feel safe. She opened the portrait hole and they walked back to the common room together, Sirius' arm protectively around her shoulders and a steely look in his eye as he watched for Malfoy, imagining exactly what he'd like to do to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:** Please review and let me know what you think. -PJ


	7. Exclamations

**Disclaimer:** All ideas are based on characters and events belonging to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 7: **Exclamations

Olivia sighed, frustrated, and slammed her quill onto the table in the back of the library. What happened with Lucius kept playing over and over again in her head. She knew deep down that she did nothing wrong, that if he really cared about her he would accept her decision to wait until she felt ready. but she couldn't help but to be mad at herself.

"Olivia?"

Oh boy, here it comes. She looked up from the essay she had been attempting to finish to see Lucius standing just a couple feet off, looking at her expectantly. She couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at the apprehensive look on his face, "Hello, Lucius."

He closed the space between them and took a seat next to her. "We need to talk. About last night."

She knew it was coming, that Lucius was going to dump her and had been preparing for it all day but now that it was so close she could still feel the tears rising.

Lucius took her hand into his and kissed it, "I'm sorry, Olivia."

Her mind went blank. "What?"

Lucius sighed, "I was completely out of line and I realize that now. Last night, I just got so caught up in the way you make me _feel_ that rational thought must have flew out the window."

Olivia was still staring at him with a blank look plastered on her face.

"I'll understand if you don't forgive me, but I just wanted you to know that I truely am sorry and that I...I love you, Olivia."

At his last sentence, Olivia's brain kicked into overdrive. Had he really just said what she thought he said? This was the complete opposite of what she'd been expecting. The tears started down her cheeks as she threw herself into Lucius' arms. He rubbed her back as she got her emotions back under control. "I love you too, Lucius."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next week and a half passed quickly and before the fifth years knew it, OWLs were upon them. Olivia wished all the boys luck with a hug and kiss on the cheek before her and Kiley arranged their supplies around the fire and started catching up on some homework.

"So, are you going to Lucius to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Of course, it's the final trip. I can't believe how fast this year has flew by."

"Tell me about it. I'm already nervous for next year, how pathetic is that?"

Both girls laughed. "I guess in a way I am too. Right now though, I'm just nervous I'm not going to get this History of Magic essay finished by tomorrow." Kiley nodded and they started looking through notes for something that would fit in their essays. "What about you? Any plans for Hogsmeade?"

"Nothing yet. Richard Milley from Hufflepuff asked me but I turned him down. I've still got a couple days."

"Waiting on anybody specific?"

Kiley blushed, "I don't know what your talking about."

Olivia proceeded to squeal, her essay momentarily forgotten. "Oh my gosh, you are! Tell me!"

Kiley blushed even deeper, "I will if it works out. I'm still not sure if he likes me or not yet."

Olivia looked definitely dishearted, "You can't just drop something like this on me and not tell me _who_."

Kiley stuck her tongue out. "Oh I can, and I am." Olivia threw her History of Magic book at her and the two shared a good laugh before settling back down to work on their essays. "How do you think the guys are doing?"

"Well, you know Remus is going to do amazing. And I believe both James and Sirius will both do really good. I'd say Pete will pass but who knows how well."

"Yea, sounds about like what I was thinking. When does Lucius take his NEWTs?"

"I'm not really sure, he doesn't really talk about it."

"So has everything been going ok?"

"Things have been amazing. I dread him leaving so soon." Kiley looked at her skeptically. She knew what had happened between Lucius and Olivia in the dungeons and had been worried about her best friend ever since. "Everything's fine, Kiles. I promise."

Kiley grunted in response. "Lets get these essays done so we can play some chess."

Two essays down and three games of chess later, Olivia and Kiley were sitting on the couch wondering where the Marauders were.

"Ten galleons says they forgot about us and went outside."

Olivia laughed, "They better not have, James said they'd come straight here and tell us how they.."

She was interrupted as an enraged Lily Evans came storming into the common room, muttering something about an insufferable git and a toerag. She passed them up and went straight up the stairs and to her dorm room.

Olivia and Kiley just looked at each other. "I wonder what that was all about?"

"Well, I'd say it's safe to say that my brother is either the insufferable git or the toerag she was going on about."

It wasn't long before the rest of the fifth years found their way back to the common room. The girls followed Lily's path and went straight to their room while the boys joined Olivia and Kiley. "So how'd it go guys?"

James, who plopped down on the couch between the two girls, grumbled, "During OWLs or after?"

Olivia looked at him confused, "What're you going on about. Jamie?"

Sirius was the one to answer as he took a seat in the floor, leaning against Olivia's legs. "Well, during the test went good. We all think we passed though Peter thinks he tripped up a few questions. _After_ the test however, wasn't as pleasant. We had a run in with Snape, Evans got involved and she actually verbally abused Prongs after he took up for her. All in all, I'd say it was a nice little disaster."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily paced back and forth through their room as she ranted, "Ugh! The _nerve_ of him! The nerve of _all_ of them!"

"Your right, Lily, but your going to have to calm down before you wear a hole in our floor." Scarlett grabbed Lily's shoulder and led her to her bed before pushing her down onto it.

Tears were starting in Lily's eyes. "I expected things like this from Potter and Black but not Severus."

Abigail sit on one side of Lily, "Come on, Lils. You had to at least kind of been aware that he was capable of this. I mean, he was put in Slytherin for a reason."

Lily shot her a glare, "Your not put in Slytherin for being dark, your put in Slytherin for your ambition."

"Yea, and people that ambitious will do whatever it takes to achieve their ends, hint why there's so many dark wizards that come from Slytherin."

"I know, I get that. I just..I don't know. I thought Severus was different."

Scarlett sat on the other side of Lily and the two girls worked on comforting their friend.

"I swear, Scarlett, I don't know what you see in Black."

Scarlett blushed slightly, "I'm not sure, Lils. Its just that I've come to realize that there must be a lot more to Sirius Black than what he lets the whole world see. You can sometimes see it in his eyes when he's not really paying attention. I want to know that side of him. I want him to let me in."

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess. I mean, he can't _always_ be an obnoxious pig..."

All the girls laughed, relieved that the tension had finally been broken.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Marauders, along with Kiley and Olivia, decided to spend the remaining part of the day, before supper, at the lake. The girls were quick to shed their socks and shoes and let their feet hang into the lake. The boys, however, took their socks and shoes off and dove right in. Sirius swam back near the water's edge and splashed some onto Olivia, who in turn raked her hand through the water and sprayed him in the face.

Sirius sputtered the water from his mouth, "Mhm, lets see you do that again, little girl!"

Olivia laughed and repeated her action instantly but Sirius was waiting this time and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the chilly water with him.

While Kiley laughed from the edge, Olivia's first reaction was shock. Her black hair was plastered to her face and into her eyes but she held her position, treading water. Sirius swam to her and swept the hair away from her face, still laughing, "I'm sor.." He didn't even get his apology halfway out before Olivia put her hands on top of his head and pushed him under the water.

He came back up sputtering. "Haha, take that!" He tried to glare at Olivia but when he saw the outrageously large grin on her face, he couldn't help but laugh along with her.

Remus smiled at the two of them as he pulled himself back onto the edge to sit beside Kiley, who grinned at him. "Never boring with those two around, huh?"

Remus laughed, "You know, I don't think I've ever heard a truer statement."

"So, are you glad that OWLs are over?"

"Definitely. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted from me. I'm pretty confident that I did well."

"I'm sure you did, Remus, your the smartest person I know."

Remus blushed at the compliment. By this time, Olivia and Sirius were in an all out splash war and James and Peter were taking bets on who would drown first. "I'm not that smart. People just assume that because I read a lot."

Kiley nudged his shoulder, "I don't believe that for a second."

Remus started to respond but ended up with a mouthful of water, compliments of the war raging in front of them. He sputtered until his lungs was free of liquid while a, "Sorry, Moony!" was all he got before the battle resumed.

Remus looked at Kiley, who was currently almost rolling with laughter. He had never really paid attention to how pretty she was. How her red hair fell beautifully around her face to land at the small of her back and how her eyes sparkled when she laughed. Before he even thought about what he was doing the words were coming out his mouth, "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long, I've had lack of internet issues. . Please review and let me know what you think. -PJ


	8. Closing of the Year

**Disclaimer:** All ideas are based on characters and events belonging to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 8: Closing of the Year**

That night, after supper Remus excused himself to an early bed. He laid on his side, staring at his bed hangings. What had he been thinking? He just got so caught up in the moment that it came out before he could stop it.. and she said yes. The 'yes' part is what he couldn't get over. He liked Kiley, he had for a while now, but he never dreamed that she actually liked him back. He was excited for Hogsmeade for the first time in a long while, and he had to try and plan something extra special for her.

"Moony? You ok?"

Remus pulled his curtain back and sit up to see Sirius walk in and close the door behind him. "Yea, I'm fine, Padfoot. Just got too many thoughts in my head."

Sirius walked over and sat on the edge of the bed across from Remus and faced him. "So, you and Kiley, huh?"

Remus couldn't help but smile, "We're not dating Padfoot, just _a_ date."

"Mhm. Well, I'm happy for you. It's about time you found someone you like and Kiley's a good one to choose. How come you didn't tell us you like her?"

"I don't know. Just afraid I guess. I mean, who'd of thought she'd ever like _me_?"

Sirius chuckled, "Come on, Moony, what girl doesn't want you? You have them practically hanging off you."

"Those are all fakers though, they don't know me. I know you feel the same way about the fifty girls that asked you to Hogsmeade already." They shared a short laugh together at their inside joke. All the Marauders had girls chasing after them, maybe not hardly fifty but quite a few, and they enjoyed a good laugh about it regularly because not one of the girls really knew any of them, they just liked their reputation. "So, what're you and Scarlett going to do this weekend?"

"I don't know. Talk a nice walk, shop around, and then lunch at the Three Broomsticks I guess. Something like that anyway."

"I don't know what to do for Kiley."

Sirius thought about it for a while, "You could always make a dancing letters banner with you names on it and take her to Madame Puddifoots..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of Hogsmeade finally arrived. After breakfast Olivia met up with Lucius and walked to Hogsmeade hand in hand with him while James, Peter, Remus, Kiley, Sirius, and Scarlett walked together. James, like the first time, continued to stare a hole through Lucius and this time, Sirius was giving his glare a run for its money but after they reached the village, Lucius led Olivia off away from the wandering eyes of the others.

Lucius put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed, "So, Olivia, this is our last Hogsmeade visit together. What would you like to do."

"How about we do some shopping and then maybe a walk?"

"Anything you want, love." Olivia gave a small smile, the day was bitter sweet. She hated that Lucius was leaving Hogwarts. She'd miss him horribly. Things had been going so well ever since Lucius had apologized for that one awful night. He had been trying to be extra special to her and she had been eating the attention up. She loved the way he wouldn't settle with just apologizing but had actually been putting himself forth to prove it. She was worried, though, about how things would be between them after he left Hogwarts.

They made their way into Honeydukes where Olivia went from shelf to shelf examining all the tasty looking chocolate. Lucius laughed, causing her attention to turn from the chocolate to him. "Your so excited over candy?" She shook her head enthusiastically causing him to laugh again. After fifteen minutes, she was loaded down with an armful of chocolate that she unloaded onto the counter. Hey, she couldn't help if she was a chocoholic. As the witch at the counter added up her purchase Sirius arrived out of nowhere and paid for it all for her.

"Sirius! You don't have to do that!" He just grinned and winked before he turned around to continue shopping with Scarlett.

Her chocolate was loaded into a bad, which Lucius took to carry for her, and they left to decide what shop to hit next. "What was that about?"

Olivia looked at him. He was trying hard to be nonchalant about it but she could tell he was upset by the display from Sirius. "He was just being nice, Lucius."

"I would've paid for you."

Olivia gave him the sweetest smile she could muster. She knew he was jealous and she thought it was cute but knew it wasn't needed. Her and Sirius were just friends. "I know you would have, love. But come on, I want to visit Zonko's."

For the remainder of the day, Lucius carried her bags and paid for everything. She couldn't help but feel like the only reason he was doing any of it was to top Sirius' impromptu gift and though it was sweet, she found it slightly annoying at the same time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius and Scarlett were sitting in the Three Broomsticks having lunch at a table near the back for a little privacy. Sirius was having a nice time. He liked Scarlett, she was sweet and funny and he had enjoyed himself with her. The only rough part of the day was when he had paid for Olivia's Honeyduke purchase. He had thoughtlessly done it, just as a nice surprise because he knew she had ran up a nice little tab and he had more gold than he knew what to do with. Scarlett though, hadn't seen it like that. She hadn't said anything to him but he could tell that it had bothered her.

"So, have you enjoyed yourself?"

Scarlett laughed and flipped her brown hair over her shoulder. "I have. You certainly know how to treat a lady." Sirius smiled and she melted. "So, what about you? Have you had a lovely day?"

"I think that goes without saying, but yes, I definitely have." He sat in silence for a minute, enjoying the food in front of him. "So, Scarlett, what do you think about making _us_ a little more permanent?"

Scarlett studied his face, trying to decide how sincere he was being. She was really starting to like Sirius. He was nice, and the sense of humor that she had previously saw as simply immature she was beginning to see as charming. She smiled, though she was trying to keep a serious face, "I'd love that, Sirius."

Sirius' face broke out into a huge grin. "We should probably be heading back to the castle soon."

They stood and, hand in hand, headed back toward the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus and Kiley made their way along the path toward the Shrieking Shack. Remus felt like he was on top of the world. His day had been wonderful and they had decided to round it off with a walk. He hesitantly reached over and took Kiley's hand, who in response gripped it tight and smiled. He didn't particularly want to see the shack but she had mentioned how interested she was in it so he lead her to the fence that bordered the property.

He leaned against the fence with his arms folded in front of him as she pulled herself onto the fence and examined the shack. "You know, some people are saying that its haunted."

Remus chuckled, "So I've heard."

She grinned down at him from her perch, "Do you believe them?"

Remus pretended to contemplate the question. "Well, what other explanation is there? A rowdy ghost probably thought it looked like a good haunt and made it home."

"I don't know. It's definitely possible but I think its something else."

Remus felt himself tense involuntarily. "Oh? Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just don't really buy the haunting story. I bet whatever it is though is awesome. I'd love to find out."

Remus couldn't help but smile at the irony. "It's probably just a ghoul or something like that."

Kiley laughed and shoved his shoulder playfully, "No sense of adventure."

"So, Lupin, why don't you give her a little more detail about the shack?" They both turned to see Severus Snape standing a few yards away.

Kiley slid off the fence to stand beside Remus, "What do you want Snape?"

"Just wondering if your dear Lupin here is going to tell you the truth about the shack."

"Leave Snape, this is none of your business."

"What's he talking about, Remus?"

"Yea, _Remus_, what am I talking about?"

"How the hell should I know what goes on in that twisted head of yours? Now why don't you run along and play with all your other little greasy friends and leave us alone?"

"Just wait, Lupin. She'll find out."

After he made sure that Severus was gone he walked the few steps back to Kiley and took her hand. "You ok?" She dropped his hand and he a split second he felt his blood run cold, she'd rejected him. Then he felt her arms wrap around his neck and pull him to her into a hug. He immediately responded and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face into her hair. "Come on. Lets get back to the castle."

He squeezed her hand and started down the path back toward the village but she pulled causing him to turn around. "What was he talking about?"

Remus sighed, "I don't know, Kiles. He was just trying to start something."

"He's such a creeper."

Remus laughed, "That he is. Now, come on, lets get back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The remaining days of the school year seemed to fly by and before anyone knew it, they were boarding the train to head home for the summer. Olivia and Kiley decided to join the guys in their compartment since everywhere else was full. Kiley sat next to Remus, who immediately found her hand in his and Olivia squeezed herself between James and Sirius.

They took turns playing exploding snap and taking bets on who would get burned the biggest part of the ride. The trolley lady came and they passed sweets around. Olivia noticed that Sirius was paying a chocolate frog an awful lot of attention and was beginning to wonder if he was going to eat it or ask it out. She nudged him with her elbow, "You ok?"

He finished unwrapping the frog and ate it. "Yea, I'll be fine. Just can't believe how fast this year flew by."

"That it did. Do you still not think you'll be able to make it over this summer?"

He shook his head despairingly, "Not a chance. But don't worry, the summer will pass fast and before we know it, we'll all be back at Hogwarts."

She couldn't help but smile. Sirius was right. Soon, they'd all be back together again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:** Please, please review and let me know what your thinking. -PJ


	9. Shock

**Disclaimer: **All ideas are based on characters and events belonging to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 9: **Shock

Olivia sighed as she snuggled deeply into her over plush comforter. The sun was shining through her window warming her face and she was perfectly content to just lay there for a while. Her plans were faulted, however, as she heard her mother coming up the stairs. "Liv, honey, breakfast is ready."

"Ok, mum. I'll be right down." Olivia smiled. She had missed her mother horribly and it felt good to be back home, even though she missed her friends. Summer vacation had only started three days prior but she had already received owls from Kiley, Lucius, and even Remus. James had been extra edgy for some reason but he always shrugged it off as readjusting to home life when she asked him.

She slowly got up and, after slipping her bunny slippers on her feet, made her way downstairs to the smell of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and homemade biscuits. She inhaled deeply as she entered the kitchen and sat down in a chair across from James. Secretly, she couldn't believe that he had beat her downstairs, even if food _was_ involved. James was always the last one out of bed for any occasion. As her mother assisted their house elf, Minnie, in serving the food, she kicked him under the table just hard enough to get his attention. He looked up surprised and she gave him a questioning look, silently asking if he was ok. In return, his face broke out into a smile that may have fooled many people but to Olivia, was totally fake.

She momentarily forgot about James, however, as the first bite of food entered her mouth. She would never get tired of Minnie's cooking. Their house elf was small built, even for elf standards, with floppy ears and a short stubby nose. She had been best friends with Olivia ever since she could remember and her cooking was always amazing.

After breakfast, Olivia and James both ran upstairs to change clothes for a day of one on one quidditch. They met back out in the back yard of the house with brooms in hand. They had thier own personal make-shift quidditch pitch not too far from their house in a small field surrounded by trees. James was a superb player but Olivia could hold her own against him. She loved flying and she loved quidditch, she just didn't have the best aim in the world so her brother, the captain/chaser on the Gryffindor team, usually killed her when they played.

Two hours later they landed in the middle of the field, laughing. They both had played hard but ultimately, James had won. He patter her on top of the head, "You know, sis, I think you should try out for the team this year."

She swatted his hand away, laughing. "Are you in another world or did you not notice that my aim _sucks_?"

He plopped down to rest for a few minutes watching her follow suit, "No no, I saw. But you are an amazing flyer. I think you could out fly me if it came down to it, your the perfect build for a seeker, and ours just graduated."

She looked thoughtful. She loved quidditch and had secretly always wanted to be on the house team but would always chicken out of trying out, always telling herself 'next year'. Well, it looked like next year had come. She nodded her head in conformation. "Yea, I think I will." James laughed at the huge smile on her face and she examined him closely. "So, are you going to tell me whats been bothering you?"

He sobered instantly, the smile disappearing from his face. For a moment, she didn't think he was going to answer her but right as she was going to change the subject and let him off the hook he looked at her. "It's Sirius."

Olivia paused. She saw the seriousness in his eyes. "What do you mean, Jamie?"

"He hasn't owled me yet."

She relaxed, "James, its just been three days."

He took his eyes off her to stare out across the field into the trees. "I know, Livey. But I worry about him. He was supposed to owl me as soon as he got home, like he always does. And he _always_ does, but I haven't heard from him yet. I'm afraid somethings wrong." Finally, he brought his gaze back on her. "He lives in hell, Livey."

Olivia took in the look on James face. She knew Sirius didn't get along with his family, everybody pretty much knew that. But she thought back on what she actually knew about his family and home life, suddenly realizing that it wasn't a lot. She felt guilty. Guilty that Sirius was always so nice and sweet to her but she realized that she didn't really know him as well as she previously thought, and even more shockingly to her, realizing that she wanted to. "What're you going to do?"

"I don't know what _to_ do. I've thought about it and I think I'll give him till the end of the week and if he hasn't owled me, I'm going to his house and finding out whats wrong."

"Well, he did say that he was in trouble for last summer. Maybe they won't let him owl."

"He's in trouble almost every summer, and he always finds a way. I mean, he is Sirius."

Olivia laughed but it was short-lived. "That is true. He does what he sets his mind on."

They shared a laugh together, both reminiscing on times that Sirius had done outlandish things, just because he wanted to. Finally, James stood and held his hand out to help Olivia up which she took with appreciation and they made their way back to their cozy house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three more days passed and James had heard nothing from Sirius. By this point, anybody who saw him could tell he was deeply stressed. That night, him and Olivia sat in the kitchen enjoying their steaming cups of hot cocoa that Minnie had made for them.

Olivia took a deep drink, enjoying the feeling of the hot liquid running down her throat. "So, your going to Sirius' tomorrow?"

"Yea. Dad's already agreed to take me." She nodded her head and they sat in a peaceful silence, just enjoying each others company. It was times like these that she missed while at Hogwarts. They each had their own friends and it was seldom when they got moments alone to just be siblings. Soon enough though, the cocoa was gone and James stood. "Ready for bed?"

"I think I'm going to see if Minnie will whip me up another cup of cocoa." Seeing his pause she added, "You go on. I won't be long anyway." After James left the kitchen she called for Minnie, asking for a refill in which she happily obliged. The silence was appreciated. She just sat there, sipping her cocoa and let her mind wonder.

She thought of Kiley and how excited she had been when Remus asked her on a date. She couldn't believe that she had never realized her best friend's crush on her other best friend. She was so happy for the both of them. Kiley had given her step by step details of their date with such

enthusiasm that Olivia was envious of her.

Her thoughts were broken by a knock at the door. Immediately, she was on full alert. These were dangerous times and her father, being a key employee in the Magical Law Enforcement branch on the ministry, was a target. She drew her wand and started to ascend the stairs to fetch her father. The knock sounded again, stopping her. For reasons unknown to her she turned around and, wand still drawn, made her way to the door. Looking out the peep hole, she couldn't see anybody which made her skin prickle. She grabbed the door handle, and after gathering her nerve, slowly turned and pulled it open about two inches.

What she saw made her blood run cold. Sirius. She yanked the door open and paused in shock to take in the young wizard before he. He was sitting on a trunk, bent over, and had what suspiciously looked like blood caked to the side of his head. Upon hearing her open the door, he looked up. He had a gash down one side of his face, sweating profusely from the effort of dragging his belongings in his condition. one of his eyes was black and his lip swollen. The look is his eyes shattered her heart.

Her mind finally started functioning again and she stepped outside and kneeled before him. "Sirius? What in the bloody hell happened? Are you ok?"

He glanced nervously over his shoulder. "Can I come inside?"

She stood and, with much effort, he followed suit. He turned around to grab his trunk but Olivia was quick to stop him. "Don't even think about it. I'll get Minnie to fetch it." She watched as he started to walk inside but stumbled and fell. She hurried up beside him and helped him stand but this time, not letting him proceed without her support. She led him to the couch so he could sit down before she ran upstairs as fast as she could to get her parents.

She ran back downstairs followed by her mother and father to find Sirius laid over on the couch looking so weak it scared her. Her mother instructed her to fetch some water and a rag which she did in record time. She bent by Sirius' head as her father was healing some of the minor cuts and bruises that racked his body. She soaked the rag and gently began to clean his face.

"What the bloody hell?" James rushed down the stairs, having been awoken by the commotion. "What's wrong with him?"

His mother headed him off, wrapping her arms around him. "Calm down, honey. He's going to be ok. We need you to go get him some clothes." James stood there a minutes, motionless, just staring at his best friend. "James." He turned and immediately raced back up to his room.

Olivia was slowly getting the dried blood off the side of his face. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to have finally relaxed. She couldn't even begin to imagine what had happened to him.

Slowly, he cracked his eyes open. He looked at Harold and Evelyn Potter, at Olivia, and he realized he was safe. After a week of total hell, he was safe. He felt the wet rag brush over his face again and moved his eyes to Olivia's face. He couldn't quite place the look in her eyes and his attempt was interrupted as James came back downstairs. Slowly, he sat back up, surprising the family in front of him. The family that he had always loved, and had always loved him, more than his own.

Harold helped him into a more comfortable sitting position and Olivia took a seat beside him, continuing her work on his face. He smiled at her. "I can do that, you know?"

She looked at him sternly. "Nonsense. Now look forward and hold still."

He obediently did as he was told, silently enjoying the feeling of the wet rag on his face. He was waiting for the onslaught to come but surprisingly, everyone seemed to be holding off, perhaps afraid of how he would react. He was the first to speak after several full minutes of silence. "I'm sorry to barge in Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I just...I didn't know where else to go."

Harold sighed and sat down beside Sirius. "Sirius. You know your welcome here any time. What we really want is to know what happened."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:** Please, please, let me know what you think. Give me some opinions. -PJ


	10. Unexpected and Unwanted

**Disclaimer: **All ideas are based on characters and events belonging to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 10:** Unexpected and Unwanted

Olivia halted her administrations to his face. His mother. His mother had done this to him. The whole room was silent upon hearing Sirius' confession. He didn't give them all the details and for the night, they wouldn't try and push finally continued speaking, breaking the silence, "Again, I'm sorry. I just.."

"Nonsense Sirius. You are welcome here as long as you want."

"Thanks, Mrs. Potter but I don't want to impose. I just need a place to stay for the night."

James looked skeptical, "Then where are you going to go?"

Sirius looked down, avoiding everybody's stares, "I don't know yet, but I'll figure something out."

Harold sighed and put his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Look Sirius. You've always been like a second son to us. We love you. Your staying here. At least until your of age, then we'll help you figure something out if you want to leave."

Sirius wouldn't look up. He couldn't look up. If he did, he knew the tears would come and he couldn't let that happen. Emotions were overwhelming him. Emotions he wasn't familiar with. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. I know its not a lot, but I don't know what else to say."

"Its more than enough son."

Son. That word did him in and a sob racked his body. Evelyn sat down beside him and pulled him into a motherly embrace. He cried out all the emotions that he had been building up for so long. All the hate and misguidance from his family and all the love he felt for and from the Potters. He cried for several minutes before he was able to get himself under control, embarrassed by his actions. Evelyn patted his back, "Come now, lets get you cleaned up so you can get a good nights rest."

Olivia took that as her cue to continue cleaning the blood off his face. She couldn't hardly believe what was happening. She knew that Sirius' home life was bad, but this bad? She had no idea. He looked at her, and even with his puffy eyes and cracked lip, he smiled at her. "I really can do that myself."

She glared at him. She didn't know any other way to help and he wasn't going to take it from her. "Shut up and look forward."

He smiled again and did as he was told as James crossed the room to hand him some clothes. Evelyn went upstairs to prepare the usual room he stayed in when he was there. Now, his room for the next two years. Olivia finished after just a few minutes and he stood, stretching. He flinched at his very sore muscles. James stood next to him, "Alright mate?" At Sirius' nod, he walked with him up the stairs to him room. "Are you sure your ok?"

"Yea, mate, I'm ok. Sore, but mostly just my pride injured."

James scoffed, "Unless your pride is another word for your face then your lying. They beat you to a bloody pulp Padfoot."

Sirius smile a rueful smile. "Yea, but your dad healed a lot of it. I'm mostly just sore now."

"I was coming for you tomorrow, you know."

Sirius laughed. "Really?"

"Ask Dad, he was going to go with me. I hadn't heard from you, I knew something was wrong. I just...I shouldn't have waited. I should've went looking for you days ago. Then maybe, this wouldn't have happened."

Sirius stripped his clothes off and changed into James' borrowed pajamas in silence. He was touched that James was planning on looking for him, but he knew it wouldn't have helped. He took a deep breathe, ready to confess what he had been holding in for so long. "Prongs, this isn't the first time its happened. But it was the last. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out."

James looked at Sirius, shocked. "You mean, this has happened before? And you never told me? You never told anybody?"

"Nobody could've helped, Prongs."

Knowing that the past couldn't be changed and that at least Sirius was safe now, James nodded. "We better be getting to bed, its late." Him and Sirius' eyes met and they had a silent understanding with each other. They were brothers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Olivia climbed out of bed unusually early and made her way downstairs for breakfast. She entered the kitchen to the sound of laughter and was surprised to see James and Sirius at the table talking with her father. She sat down in her usual seat across from James and looked around. "Where's mum?"

Before anyone could even answer her Evelyn walked into the kitchen, followed by Minnie, who filled all of their plates. Olivia couldn't help but notice the enthusiasm in which Sirius ate. She couldn't help but get the impression that he hadn't had a good meal since break started.

He was just finishing his third pancake when he looked for Minnie and winked at her. "My compliments to the chef, Minnie. This is fantastic." Minnie simply beamed and proceeded to give Sirius more pancakes that he surprisingly ate.

After everybody had finished eating, Mrs. Potter stood and called Minnie to clear the table. "So, what are everybody's plans for today?"

James, Sirius, and Olivia all looked at each other and shrugged. Mr. Potter was the first to speak up, "I was planning on going into London and seeing Dale."

James face lit up. "Uncle Dale?" He turned to Sirius, "Want to go?"

Sirius laughed, "Thats ok, I kind of just want to rest today. You should go on though, say hi to Uncle Dale for me."

James, slightly downhearted, turned to his sister, "Livey? You want to come?"

Olivia scrunched her nose. "Uncle Dale loves you and puts you on a pedestal because your a 'Potter man' but me and him have never really gotten along, he's weird."

Everyone laughed as Olivia continued to do a very accurate impression of Uncle Dale as he talked about a man's role versus a woman's role in life.

After James and Harold had left for Uncle Dales, Olivia went up to her room to work on some of her homework, trying to get a head start on her Potions essay. She would never understand this bloody subject. She just couldn't remember what reacted with what and how to counteract different potions. It just made no sense to her.

Around midday, her mother called her downstairs. Sirius, too, had been summoned apparently as he joined her in walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. Evelyn was sitting at the table along with two other plates, awaiting them for lunch to be served. Had she really been working that long? Wow, Potions kicked her ass.

As they sat down, her mother was able to start an easy conversation about school. "So, Sirius, how do you think you did on OWLs?"

"I'm pretty confident that I passed them all. Probably not perfectly but I think I did well. I wonder when we'll get the results?"

"Well, from what I remember they usually come about halfway through break."

"I'm actually excited to find out."

Olivia laughed, "You, Mr. Black? Excited to find out your marks?"

He laughed along with her. "I know, hard to believe but they do determine our future."

Evelyn smiled warmly at him. "I'm sure you'll do excellent Sirius. Your an exceptional wizard for your age."

Sirius blushed at the compliment and Olivia felt guilty thinking how handsome he looked when he did. She stood in a hurry. "I think I'm going to go for a walk, mum."

Evelyn nodded at her daughter and Sirius stood up. "Do you mind if I join you? I'd like to stretch my legs a bit."

Before Olivia had time to answer, Evelyn threw her arms out. "What an excellent idea!" Olivia looked at her mother in surprise. "Your dad and brother won't be back for a while yet and there is no reason for the two of you to just sit around on vacation, go out and have some fun."

Slightly bewildered, Sirius and Olivia stood together and walked out the back door. They walked for a few minutes in silence, heading for the woods not far from the house. After they were in the cover of trees, Sirius turned and stopped Olivia. "Look, Livey." He stood awkwardly in front of her, not really knowing how to begin.

Noticing his hesitation, she reached out and took his hand. "What is it Sirius?"

"I just...I just wanted to thank you for last night."

Olivia squeezed his hand in reassurance. "Don't mention it. I know you'd have done the same for me."

Sirius smiled and continued forward, not dropping her hand. "It really is beautiful out here."

Olivia flashed him a mischievous smile, "Its also hot, but you know, there is a small lake not too far from here."

Sirius stopped and turned to stare at her, the thought of taking a swim very appealing to him. "Which direction?"

That's all it took for Olivia to take off running, Sirius straining to make his sore muscles keep up with her. She laughed and ran harder as he got close to her, reaching out and trying to catch her. They arrived at the small lake laughing as Sirius finally caught up with her. Seeing him bent over, but knowing that he was in excellent shape, made realization dawn on her, "Oh, Sirius, I'm sorry. I forgot."

He let out one of his bark like laughs and shushed her. "Don't Livey. That was fun."

She smiled innocently at him as she realized he was standing very close to the edge of the lake. She walked toward him slowly. "Are you sure? You don't need to overexert yourself."

"I'm positive Livey. See?" He balled his fists up and pounded on his chest like a monkey. "Good as new."

"Good." He caught what she was doing only too late as her hands made contact with his chest and she shoved him backward into the lake. He came up sputtering with his hair covering his face. She was laughing so hard that she was practically laying down under one of the trees surrounding the lake.

He pulled himself out of the water and upon seeing him, Olivia jumped up and started running around the lake. This time though, Sirius caught her in record time. He grabbed her from behind, soaking her back. She struggled to get away but was laughing so hard that it was a futile attempt. He picked her up in his arms and made his way back toward the lake.

"Sirius! Don't you dare!" Sirius held her tighter as she doubled her attempts at escaping his hold on her. As he reached the edge of the lake he looked at her, water still dripping off his hair and down his face. He was smiling at her and she couldn't help but admit to herself that he was gorgeous. That is, until he jumped into the lake, her still in tow.

Sirius came back up laughing while Olivia came back up sputtering with a deadly look in her eyes. He raised his hands in surrender as he treaded water in front of her. "Come now, Livey. You started it."

She said nothing as she started towards him. Whatever she was planning to do though was lost as all of a sudden she was jerked under the water. Sirius stayed where he was, shocked. He waited for her to come back up or try and pull him under but nothing happened. After several seconds, he began to panic. He held his breath and went under only to see her trying to free herself from a lone grindylow and having very little luck.

His first instinct was to reach for his wand, that wasn't there. Not exactly knowing what he was going to do, he swam as fast as he could toward her, grabbing her arms and trying to pull her loose. He could see the panicked and helpless look on her face, knowing she didn't have her wand either. After unsuccessfully trying to pull her loose, Sirius started drastic measures. He knew she was pulled under unexpectedly and wouldn't be able to hold her breath for much longer so he swam down lower so that he was facing her and grabbed her waist, simultaneously trying to kick the grindylow loose. His attempts became desperate as he saw she was loosing consciousness. Finally, with one last kick, he was able to free her.

He pulled her up and onto the edge as fast as he could. He raised her head up and shook her slightly as she began to open her eyes. Once realizing that she was indeed out of the lake and alive she threw her arms around Sirius, hugging him tightly and crying into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and whispered soothingly into her ear, letting her know that everything was going to be ok.

Once hysteria had wore off, she sat next to Sirius, still slightly shaken. "You saved my life."

He looked at her and couldn't help but smile. "Well, now we're even." He stood and reached out a hand to help her up which she gladly took. "Now, I don't really think you'd be up for another swim so do you want to head back home?"

She shook her head. "I don't really want mom to know what happened. You won't tell her, will you?"

He took her hand and started leading her away from the lake. "Not if you don't want me to."

She smiled in thanks, "So where are you leading me, Mr. Black?"

He smirked at her. "Well, Ms. Potter, I thought that maybe you'd like to go where the sun shines through these trees and dry off a bit." She laughed and he couldn't help but smile. Her laugh was pleasant to listen to, very genuine. They reached the field that contained thier home made quidditch pitch and Sirius led her into the middle and laid down in the grass. She sat down beside him, relishing in the warmth of the sun beating down on the both of them.

It didn't take long before she was laying in the warm grass beside him and she closed her eyes as she rested in the sun's rays. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful, he could no longer deny that. He had tried so hard to tell himself that she was James' sister, he wasn't allowed to see her as beautiful, and for a long time he succeeded. Until earlier that year. After their walk around the lake, when he realized just how she had really grown up, he started watching her, wanting to know exactly how much he had missed about her and what he saw amazed him. She had completely grew up right under his nose and he missed it all. After that realization, he had been fighting with himself. He was attracted to her and he couldn't be. She was James' sister, she was off limits, and he was in a relationship.

She opened her eyes and caught him staring. She laughed, "What?"

He simply shook his head and a huge smile escaped, "Nothing, Livey. Just wondering if you were asleep or not."

"I easily could be out here. The sun feels amazing."

"Are you feeling ok? You know, from the grindylow?"

She nodded her head and closed her eyes again. "Thank you again, Sirius. I don't know what I'd of done if you hadn't been there."

"I only wish I'd of been smart enough to bring my wand. I can't believe I left it." He shook his head, mad at himself.

Olivia reached out and grabbed his hand, shooting unwanted tingles up his arm as she had the first time she took it after they left the house. "I left mine too Sirius. I guess we just weren't thinking. I mean, mum did rush us out as soon as we mentioned leaving."

Sirius laughed at Evelyn Potter's behavior. "Yea, that was kind of strange. Your safe, though. That's all that matters."

Olivia smiled and squeezed his hand. There were those bloody tingles again. He smiled though and they both laid there, perfectly content and enjoying each others company.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: **Review! Reviews motivate me so send them in and let me know what your thinking! -PJ

A special thanks to DanniGirrl0001 for her awesome compliments. Made me laugh out loud with happiness. :)


	11. Encounters

**Disclaimer: **All ideas are based on characters and events belonging to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 11: **Encounters

Before the week was out, Sirius was perfectly at home with the Potters. Harold and Evelyn did everything in their powers to make sure he was comfortable, not to mention all the time he got to spend with James. They were all so nice to him. It just made him feel even more guilty every time he caught himself looking at Olivia, every time his body tingled because they would touch.

Him and James were currently shoveling food into their mouths faster than Olivia could comprehend while she sat at the table along with them, trying to wrap up her Potions essay. Having little luck, she laid her quill down and sighed, catching James' attention. "What's up, sis?"

"Potions hates me."

Sirius laughed and took the essay from in front of her. He read it once before scrunching his brow and reading it again. "Umm, Olivia, where is the essay that you've been working on all week?"

Olivia banged her head down onto the table, "That's it."

It took all Sirius had to stifle his laughter. She wasn't lying when she said she was horrible at Potions. He passed the essay to James who wasn't near as successful as Sirius at keeping his laughter to himself and halfway though it he was practically doubled over.

"Livey, this is bloody terrible."

Olivia snatched it back out of his hand and was saved from a response as she heard an owl pecking on the kitchen window. They all three turned simultaneously to see a majestic looking black owl that Olivia immediately recognized as belonging to Lucius. She stood and opened the window, taking the letter from his leg before he flew off.

Sirius watched her flipping the letter over and over in her hands. "Who's that from?"

Olivia looked at the two boys nervously. "Uh, its from Lucius."

"Wait. I thought you two broke up."

Olivia looked at James confused. "Why would you think that?"

"He's gone Olivia, gone from Hogwarts. Your never going to get to see him, not to mention the fact that he's going to become a _death eater _if he isn't already! No. I won't stand for this!"

Sirius had zoned out. Malfoy. He, too, had assumed that Lucius and Olivia were over. He shook his head, trying to clear it. Why should it matter to him? He and Olivia were just friends, they'd _always_ be just friends. It mattered because Malfoy was a git. Yes, that was exactly why it mattered. Sirius was grateful to James for his outburst but upon seeing the look on Olivia's face he wished James had of just kept his mouth shut, realizing that he had just hardened her resolve.

"_You_ don't have a say in it, James. _You _have no idea who Lucius is. _And_, for your information, mum and daddy have already agreed to let me have dinner with him tonight!" Olivia turned and stalked out of the room, not even glancing backward as she left a fuming James and a sulking Sirius who was trying to figure out exactly what he was feeling.

She continued stalking as she made her way up the stairs and into her room. How was she ever going to make this work if James was going to be so bloody stupid? She looked at the letter she still held in her hand and finally opened it.

_Olivia,_

_So glad to hear that you can make dinner tonight. _

_I'll be awaiting the moment I once again can look _

_into your beautiful eyes. I'll be there to pick you up _

_at six sharp. Please don't make me wait._

_With Love, _

_Lucius_

Olivia couldn't help but smile to herself. Why did it matter what James thought anyway? Her and Lucius could have a relationship without his approval, they had thus far so why did it have to change? She answered herself quickly. It didn't.

She glanced at the clock and jumped up, realizing that it was already half past four. She ran to the bathroom and proceeded to take a shower only realizing after she was finished that she had left her clothes in her room. Wrapping her towel tightly around her she stuck her head out of the bathroom door, checking to make sure the hall was clear before making a run for her room. She was celebrating to herself as she turned the corner and entered her room only to run smack into Sirius.

Sirius turned around as he felt something hit his back only to stop dead. There on the floor was Olivia, soaking wet, wearing only a towel.

Olivia looked up at him in shock. "Sirius! What are you doing in my room?"

Sirius averted his eyes, trying to look anywhere but at the practically naked Olivia. "I uh..I...I was just coming to uh..to see if you needed to talk after, you know, the whole thing in the kitchen." He could feel his body reacting and mentally cursed himself. He had to get out of there. "I'll uh...I'll talk to you later." He skirted around the now standing Olivia, doing his best not to brush past her as he made his way out the door and into the hallway.

Ugh. That was the last thing he needed. He tried to get the image of Olivia out of his head. Even with the towel around her, he could tell she had a gorgeous body. Her build tiny but toned, he could image himself running his hands over her shoulders, down her waist, across her stomach... NO! This was _Olivia_ he was thinking about. He turned around and immediately made his way to the bathroom, suddenly in desperate need of a shower. An ice cold shower.

Olivia just stood there in shock for a minute as she comprehended the fact that Sirius had just seen more of her than he probably ever wanted to see. She felt her face red hot with embarrassment. She started to call out to him but catching a glimpse of the clock, determined that she would just have to talk to him later and apologize.

She shut and locked her door before pulling on her undergarments and stepping into her closet to pick out an outfit. She finally decided on a pair of jeans that were strategically ripped, boots, and a dressy blue button up shirt. She brushed her wavy black hair out, leaving it down to hit the middle of her back and looked at herself in the mirror. She cocked her head sideways as she examined her appearance before taking it all off and starting over. This time she emerged wearing a skirt that hit mid-thigh and a semi tight t-shirt. She once again looked in the mirror, this time giving herself an approving nod.

It was five minutes before six when she made her way downstairs. Her parents, along with James and Sirius were sitting in the living room awaiting her. As soon as she stepped in James jumped up. "Your not wearing that."

She gave him a steely look. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Her mother was quick to cut in. "Nothing honey, you look perfect."

The doorbell rang and everybody jumped up. Her father was the first to the door and pulled it open to reveal Lucius. He nodded his head. "You must be Lucius."

Lucius extended his hand and shook Harold's firmly. "Yes Sir."

Olivia stepped between her father and Lucius before anybody had time to make any more small talk. "Ready Lucius?"

He nodded his head and took her hand. "I won't keep her out too late, Mr. Potter."

Harold nodded, looking Lucius in the eye. "She'll be home by eleven."

"Daddy."

He moved his stare to Olivia. "You'll be home by eleven."

Olivia shook her head, deciding not to argue considering how long it had taken her to get her parents to agree to this date to begin with. She led Lucius through the house and into the back yard, despite the glares they were receiving from James and Sirius, so they could apparate. She held his hand tightly as he turned in place and she had the feeling of being squeezed through a tube.

They arrived in front of Malfoy manor and Olivia looked at it in awe. Lucius laughed at her expression before leaning down and kissing her deeply. "You look absolutely lovely."

She smiled and pulled him back for another kiss, "Thank you, you don't look too shabby yourself."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her through the gates and into the manor. "I hope your hungry. The house elf has prepared a delectable meal." They made their way through the halls and Olivia couldn't help but let her mouth slightly hang open at Lucius' amazing house. Her family had money, but they chose not to flaunt it like this. Yea, they had a big house but it was homely, not flashing.

She looked around the room they had just entered to find they were in the dining room. There was a huge table that stretched the length of the room with two plates set on one end. Olivia looked at Lucius confused. "Are your parents not joining us?"

Lucius laughed and gave her a sly smile. "My parents are out of town, love." She jerked her head up in shock and his smile faltered a little. "Is that a problem?"

She quickly regained herself. "No, no. I just uh..I told my parents they'd be here."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Well, love. What they don't know won't hurt them, right?"

Olivia felt her face turning red. Her stomach felt like it had a thousand butterflies fluttering around all at once and she glanced up at him. "Right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all my reviewers. I'm glad there is interest in this story because I'm having a lot of fun writing it.

**To Carlie13: **So glad that your loving it. I have my own happy dance that I do occasionally. :P Please keep reviewing!


	12. Trauma

**Disclaimer:** All ideas are based on characters and events belonging to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 12: **Trauma

Olivia and Lucius sat down at the dining table and Lucius signaled for the house elf to serve dinner. The table was soon filled with delicious smelling food that made Olivia's mouth water. She smiled at the house elf and thanked him generously for the food. The poor house elf stared at her, confused as to why a witch was thanking him before Lucius knocked him in the side of the head, telling him to get lost.

"What was that for, Lucius?" Lucius looked at Olivia and cocked his eyebrow. "The house elf? That wasn't really necessary, was it?"

"Don't worry about him, love. Come on now, let's eat."

Olivia gave him a weak smile before picking up her fork and eating. Lucius watched her from across the table closely. Olivia caught his eye and her smile widened. "What?"

Lucius shook his head. "How was your summer?"

"It's been very interesting actually. James and Sirius have been good company."

She averted her eyes and continued eating her food. She knew her brother and Sirius were a touchy subject. Lucius stayed quiet for a minute just staring at her. "Black's been there a lot?"

"Of course, he lives with..." Olivia immediately shut her mouth. She knew she had messed up.

Lucius' eyes hardened. "He _lives_ with you?"

"Well, yea. He moved in last week, but its not a big deal, Lucius, he just needed a place to stay."

Lucius stood up and took several deep breaths to calm himself down, running his hand through his long blond hair. Finally, after several paces back and forth along the table he sat back down looking much calmer. "I apologize, Olivia. I overreacted. I was just taken by surprise." He gave her the most convincing smile he could manage and was thankful when she gave him a small smile in return.

They finished eating over small talk and Lucius took her hand and led her into the lounge. They sat on the Persian rug before the fire and Lucius wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "It's horrible not getting to see you everyday, love."

Olivia nodded in agreement. "I can't image school without you this year. You'll write me though, right?"

"Of course, love. Every day."

Olivia smiled and turned to face him, taking his hands in hers. "Good. It's still going to be so different though."

Lucius rubbed her knuckles with his fingers. "You'll be out of school in three more years though."

Olivia pouted, "That seems so long."

Lucius pulled her into his lap and brushed her hair behind her ears. "Its not that long, love. Will you be able to resist Black's charm with me away though?"

Olivia faltered. She thought she'd made it clear to him that her and Sirius were just friends. "What're you talking about, Lucius?"

"Come on, Olivia. It's painfully obvious the way he looks at you."

Olivia ran her hand down his cheek. "Let's not ruin the evening by talking about Sirius, ok? I just want to spend time with you."

Lucius smiled and gently kissed her lips. What started out innocently enough very quickly turned heated. Olivia straddled Lucius' lap and her hands twisted in his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly against him so that she could feel his arousal. His hands wandered their way to the hem of her shirt and she froze. "Shhh. Come on, Olivia. Just relax."

She tried to listen but only halfway succeeded as Lucius' hands started winding their way up her shirt. She closed her eyes and started biting her lip. She was uncomfortable but didn't want to make him mad again. Finally, just as his hands reached the cloth of her bra she couldn't take it anymore. She quickly stood up and ran her hand through her hair nervously. Lucius was quick to follow her and was very quickly behind her with his arms around her. "Come on, love. Relax. Don't you trust me?"

Olivia drew a shaky breath. "Of course I trust you, Lucius."

"Do you?" He turned her around to face him. "Olivia, we're not going to see each other for several months at the soonest. I want to be with you. Do you not want that with me? Do you not want to give me something to remember you by while your away at Hogwarts?"

Olivia felt her eyes tearing up and was trying desperately to stop them. "I do trust you, Lucius, I do. I just...I don't feel like I'm ready."

Lucius let go of her and walked away. "Not ready. That's all I bloody hear from you, Olivia!"

"I'm sorry, Lucius. I..."

He cut her off as he strode back across the room and grabbed her hand. "Come up to my room with me, and just _try_, Olivia. Try for me. I love you."

Olivia felt the tears start to leak over and she shakingly shook her hand, allowing Lucius to lead her up the huge stairway. He stopped at a big oak door and ran his hand in weird motion over the surface causing it to pop open. Once inside he lit a fire in the massive fireplace before sitting on the bed, motioning Olivia over. She took a deep breath. She was scared, she couldn't deny that and she couldn't help but glance toward the door.

Lucius reached out and took her hand, pulling her closer to him and laughing a little. "Come on, Olivia, your going to have to relax." He gentle started kissing her again, taking it slow so he could try and make her comfortable again. Slowly, she started responding to his touch. Little by little, she started relaxing in his arms. He pulled her backward and they lay facing each other on Lucius' bed.

He brushed the hair out of her face and deepened their kisses. Slowly, his hand ran up her hip to the hem of her shirt. Olivia tried her best no to tense up as his hand slipped under her shirt, but as he found her bra, she couldn't help but try to pull away. Lucius quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and held her firm while his other hand unsnapped her bra. Olivia quickly hit panic mode. She tried harder to pull away but couldn't break Lucius' grip. She grabbed at his hand but he readjusted so that she couldn't get away.

"Lucius...what?"

Lucius looked her in the eye, not pausing with his administrations to her body, and smirked. "I told you before, Olivia. A man has needs, and I've had enough of you flaunting yourself in front of me and teasing me. You _will_ give yourself to me."

At his words Olivia started thrashing, hoping to break his grip. She couldn't believe what was happening. Why hadn't she listened to everyone? There was a loud crash downstairs that caught Lucius' attention just long enough for Olivia to jerk her hand loose and grab her wand. She hit him with a stinging spell that made him yelp and she jerked her other hand free before shoving him off the bed. She jumped up and made a run for the door. Lucius, however, was faster and he grabbed her arm, spinning her around.

She quickly used the leg locker jinx on him and turned, sprinting out of the room and down the stairs. She felt the tears pouring down her cheeks and yelped as she felt a curse hit her between the shoulder blades. She fell hard, her face suffering multiple cuts from sliding against the floor. She felt Lucius' hand wrap around her arm and pull her back up followed by his fist coming in contact with her jaw. All of a sudden, Lucius froze. Olivia, shaking and confused, looked around only to find the little house elf watching from across the room, a large broken vase beside him. He motioned to her quickly and she didn't even hesitate before running over.

"Dobby wants to help Miss. Miss thanked Dobby." The little house elf held out a bowl of floo powder to her and motioned toward the fireplace.

Olivia took a handful of floo power before bending down and hugging Dobby tight. "Thank you so much. Dobby, was it?" Dobby shook his head enthusiastically. "I won't forget this, Dobby." She hesitated no longer as she threw the floo powder in the fireplace and shouted her address.

She had never been more thankful that their living room was clear as she stepped out of the fireplace in her house. She held still and listened. Everybody must have already went to their respective rooms for the night. She tip toed up the stairs, down the hall, and into her room before she collapsed on her bed, breaking down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius stopped in front of Olivia's room. He could've swore he heard someone, but Olivia wasn't due home for another hour. He started to continue on his path to the kitchen when he heard it again. Someone crying. He pecked on Olivia's door before going ahead and opening it. He gasped when he saw her. Curled up on her bed with cuts and bruises visible on several spots on her body. He ran over to her and tried to pull her into his arms but as soon as he touched her she reacted so violently that he had to take several steps backward to avoid her thrashing arms.

Once she retreated back into her fetal position, Sirius wrapped his arms around her before she could start thrashing again. "Olivia? Livey, what happened?" Realizing that it was Sirius that had her, she clung to him like her life depended on it and cried into his shoulder. He sat there with her, rocking her back and forth well into the night.

Finally she gained her composure enough to stop crying. Sirius reached his hand up and wiped her flushed and speckled face. She sniffed, "I need a shower." Sirius looked at her in concern and started to get up but was stopped by her small hand on his arm. "Please don't go. Wait for me here?"

Sirius mutely nodded as she gathered some clothes and left for the bathroom. While he was waiting for her to get back, his mind started wandering. What the hell had happened to her? All he knew for sure was that he was going to make someone pay and he was pretty sure that someone was Malfoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay. Have had problems with my internet provider, not to mention we're in the middle of a huge snow storm and haven't had power. :( Please review!

**Carlie13:** I will attempt to make the chapters longer. This one, needless to say, isn't but as formentioned I've had no power and when the chance arose just wanted to get this chapter out.

**DanniGirrl0001 and talyag: **Have some faith in me. Remember, I love Sirius. :P


	13. A New Look

**Disclaimer: **All ideas are based on characters and events belonging to J.K. Rowling.

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 13:** A New Look

Olivia rushed down the hall. She desperately needed to wash the feel of Lucius off of her. She made it to the bathroom and stripped her clothes off. She cranked the water on, turning the hot up as far as it would go before stepping in. She simply stood under the hot spray for several minutes, letting the water run down her naked body. She couldn't help but start crying again. She felt so violated. Why hadn't she listened to everybody?

She slowly washed, making sure to scrub every inch of her body. After her skin was red from all the effort, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. She wiped the fog from the mirror and stared at herself. She was slightly shocked at just how bad she actually looked. Her face was puffy and bright red, not to mention the scrapes down her cheek, her skin was glowing from being scrubbed so hard, and her hair...oh Merlin. There was a large chunk of her hair missing, and looking back she remembered the curse that had hit her between the shoulder blades.

She felt a fresh wave of tears hit her as she slipped into a pair of sweat pants and a baggy quidditch shirt that she planned on sleeping in. Slowly, she made her way back to her room. Even though she had left about thirty minutes prior, she entered to see Sirius in the exact same position as what she had left him in. She paused upon seeing the look on his face but as he noticed her walk in it was gone so fast she wondered if maybe she had imagined it.

He stood as she crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head over on his chest. "Thank you for waiting, Sirius."

"Don't mention it, Olli."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Olli?"

He smiled, "I like it."

She looked at him and was slightly overwhelmed by the emotion she saw in his eyes. She smiled back at him. "I like it too."

He averted his eyes toward the floor. "So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

Olivia sniffed, "Lucius just didn't want to take 'no' for an answer."

Sirius stiffened. "He didn't..."

"No, no." She sniffed again hard, trying to keep the tears from returning. "I think he would have though."

Her answer was so quiet Sirius had to question if he heard it or not. He fought to keep the anger out of his voice and pulled her tighter against him. "What happened?"

She squeezed his waist tighter. "The house elf. Dobby, is his name." She smiled at the memory of the sweet house elf. "He helped me."

He ran his hand down her back smoothing her hair. Suddenly he stopped. He pulled back from her a bit and turned her around. "Olivia...what happened to your hair?"

Olivia took a shaky breath. "A curse hit me as I was leaving." Feeling him stiffen she quickly added, "I'm ok though, Sirius. I'm home now, I'm safe."

He stayed quiet for a minute to compose himself. He looked at her jagged hair thoughtfully before picking at the ends and examining it. "Do you want me to try and fix it?"

She turned back to face him and halfheartedly laughed. "You mean do I want you to cut my hair?" She pretended to be deep in though, "I don't think so."

He pulled her back close, feeling like if he held her tight enough she would forget everything that had happened. He wanted to protect her, to never let her get hurt again. "Come on, Olli. Have a little faith."

She looked up at him and he couldn't help but chuckle at the look on her face. "Sirius, I've never even seen you even _use_ a pair of scissors."

"Well, at least let me even it up a bit so you can tell people I tried and messed it up, then tomorrow we'll go and have it professionally cut."

She looked at him a little uncertain before pulling away and getting a pair of scissors from her desk drawer. He was right, she was going to have to explain it somehow. If she let him make it all relatively the same length she could just tell people she was stupid and let him cut her hair.

He gently took the scissors from her hand and turned her around. He began accessing the damage Lucius had caused physically. Her hair, which normally reached the middle of her back was missing a large chunk directly in the middle, chopped off just a couple inches below her neck, not to mention all the scrapes on her face. He couldn't even fathom the emotional damage that had been caused, or even possibly the physical that he couldn't see for her pajamas.

He ran his fingers through her hair to figure out where he needed to cut before he slid the scissors through it, cutting slowly. He heard her take a sharp intake of breath as her hair fell to the floor. Once he was finished, Sirius took her by the shoulders and led her to her bed. They sat together in silence for several minutes. Olivia ran her hand through what was left of her hair before she collapsed onto Sirius' shoulder, crying her heart out for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Sirius scooted back against the headboard and pulled her into his lap.

Sirius sat there the entire night, just holding her and doing his best to comfort her. After several hours she fell asleep but Sirius sat there still, rubbing her back and wishing he could do more to help. He looked down to see her face, finally peaceful for the first time that night, and at that moment he knew two things - he cared about this girl much more than he should, much more than a friend, and he would make sure that Lucius Malfoy paid for what he did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia awoke the next morning confused at first as to why she was in Sirius' lap. Suddenly everything came crashing back down on her. All the events that had transpired with Lucius, in which she felt like her heart completely dropped out of her stomach and then, the events that transpired with Sirius. He was so protective of her and made her feel so safe. She looked up at him to see him asleep with his head leaned over against her headboard. He looked so peaceful but even in his sleep he held onto her. She stared at his sleeping form and, despite everything, she couldn't help but smile.

She glanced at the clock and realized that breakfast would be ready soon and if they didn't show up somebody would come looking for them. She tried to get up slowly, so as to not wake Sirius but as soon as she moved he was staring at her.

She smiled at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Sirius stretched and looked at the clock. Upon seeing the time, his eyes widened and he jumped up. Olivia looked at him slightly alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"If your brother catches me in here, he's going to kill me."

Olivia laughed. "Calm down, Sirius. Just tell him you came to get me for breakfast."

Sirius visibly relaxed. "Yea...yea, thats a good idea." He looked at Olivia, remembering everything from the previous night. "So, are you going to tell them?"

She looked at him, her eyes widening. "No, and neither are you."

He stood there, staring at her, trying to decipher her thoughts. Slowly, he crossed the room back to her and shook his head. "Whatever you want, Olli."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. "Thank you."

He grabbed her hand and started toward the door, "Come on or James won't leave us any food."

She laughed, appreciating the effort Sirius was showing to try and take her mind off everything. He led her down the hall but stopped at the top of the stairs, turning to her. He ran his hand through her hair and though he kept his face straight, the hurting look in his eyes didn't escape her notice. "You lost a bet."

He waited for her nod of acceptance before he continued to lead her down the stairs but this time she stopped him, reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, Sirius. You honestly don't know what everything you've done means to me."

He stood still for a second, momentarily unable to move. He cursed himself at the effect she had on him. Since when did girls render him not only speechless but completely immobile? He knew the answer even as it crossed his mind. She was different. When he finally found his voice again he smiled down at her, "You know I'd do anything for you, Olivia." She stared at him, once again overwhelmed by the emotion she saw in Sirius' eyes and the sincerity in his voice. Before she had time to answer him though he turned and finished walking the stairs.

She caught back up with him as he reached the kitchen door and they entered together. She had completely underestimated James awareness of her however because as soon as she put one foot in the kitchen he was out of his chair. "What the bloody hell happened to your hair?"

She stiffened but Sirius stayed calm and laughed. "Me." Upon seeing the death glare of James' that was now directed at him he decided that he should probably elaborate. "We had a bet, Prongs. If I lost, she'd cut my hair and if she lost...well, I'm sure you get the picture."

James started to respond but Olivia beat him to it. "Actually Jamie, I believe I got the good end of the deal, I like it. Just need to go to town sometime soon and have it evened up seeing as our Sirius here isn't exactly an artist."

"Well, I'm sorry I've not made a habit out of cutting girls' hair." Olivia laughed and shoved him. He smiled and winked at her as they made their way to their seats.

Harold and Evelyn, who were already seated, watched the exchanged with interest. Olivia smiled as Minnie poured her a glass of orange juice and looked at her mother. "So, Mum, can we go out today?"

Evelyn inspected her daughter closely. "I'll see if Mrs. Howard can get you in."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, Olivia and Evelyn entered Mrs. Howard's shop. They waited as Mrs. Howard bustled around, cleaning up after her previous customer. "What happened to your face, Liv? Did your and Sirius' bet have anything to do with that?"

Olivia momentarily froze. She actually had forgotten the scrapes on her face and was surprised James hadn't said anything that morning about it too. "No. That was just my amazing grace, mum." They shared a laugh. They both knew that Olivia was extremely _un_graceful.

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Howard ran over to Olivia and started fussing over her hair. "It's so uneven. What'd you cut it with, a knife blade?"

Evelyn laughed at her daughters condition. "She lost a bet."

"Oh dear, dear, dear. Sit, sit!" She took Olivia by the shoulders and led her to her chair, draping a cape over her. She got to work immediately, working intently on Olivia's hair for what seemed like hours to Olivia but in reality was just around twenty minutes.

Olivia stood when Mrs. Howard was finished and looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit that, if it hadn't been for the way it had come about, she actually liked her new look. Her hair now fell elegantly to just barely brush her shoulders.

Her mother walked up to her and inspected her hair thoroughly. "Hmm...I do think I like this, Liv." She raised up from her inspection, "Mrs. Howard, you've done a brilliant job once again." She paid her before taking Olivia's hand and apparating back to their home.

Olivia was expecting to be met at the gate by James and Sirius but was surprised to, instead, see Kiley. She ran up and hugged her best friend tightly. "What're you doing here? I thought you were still in Germany!"

Kiley laughed then scrunched her nose. "We cut our trip short because Aunt Matilda got food poisoning from some bad shrimp."

Olivia smiled. "Well, I hate that for Aunt Matilda but at least you get to stay here." Her smile slipped from her face. "You _do_ get to stay here, right?"

"Yep! Just as long as its ok with your mum and dad."

Both girls looked to Evelyn expectantly. She pretended to be thinking hard before smiling, "Of course, Kiley. You know your welcome anytime."

The two girls thanked her quickly before running the rest of the way to the large house and up the stairs. They had almost made it to Olivia's room when they ran into James and Sirius on their way out. "So what're you two lovely ladies doing?"

Olivia smiled at Sirius' antics. "We're on our way to my room for some serious girl talk."

James cringed. "Come on, can't you have _girl talk_ later? Come play quidditch with us."

Olivia looked briefly at Kiley before she turned back to James. "No way. We will play quidditch with you later but right now, we need girl time." They all laughed as James stuck his lip out and pouted. "We'll play later, Jamie. I promise."

James, realizing it was a lost cause, nodded his head in agreement. "Come on, Padfoot. Let's go practice"

Sirius started to follow James on through the house but grabbed Olivia's arm as they passed each other. "Your new look really is sexy, Olli." He laughed at her shocked expression, winked, and continued down the stairs.

Olivia snapped out of her stupor quickly and looked at Sirius' retreating back remembering the way he had held her the previous night and blushing at her thoughts. She roughly grabbed Kileys hand. "Come on. We seriously need to talk!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: **So so so sorry for the late update. We've been out of power and snowed in for the past week. I really hope you like it though! Please review and let me know what you think! -PJ

**SilverUkami - **Thank you so much for your compliments, I'm glad you like it so much! And yes, I agree, Dobby is the best. :)

**Jazi12amaze and talyag - **So glad you like it!

**DanniGirrl0001 - **Yes, yes. I love Dobby. :) And I'm sorry I made you worry, I hope this chapter meets your expectations. :)


	14. A Party in the Making

**Disclaimer: **All ideas are based on characters and events belonging to J.K. Rowling.

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 14: **A Party in the Making

When Olivia and Kiley reached Olivia's room, she was still thinking about what Sirius had said to her. That was the first time he had ever called her sexy before. What she couldn't figure out though was if he was being serious or just trying to cheer her up. She decided the later was more than likely the case and was about to brush it off as she and Kiley got comfortable on the bed.

Kiley gave Olivia a look of interest. "So, Livey, what was that about?"

Olivia snapped out of her thoughts. "What was what about?"

Kiley smirked. "You and Sirius. What else would I be talking about?"

Olivia averted her eyes. "It's a long story."

"Anything to do with your new hair cut?"

"In a way, yes."

They sat there for a minute in silence, Olivia trying to figure out how to explain to Kiley everything that had happened since they had left Hogwarts. She didn't really want to reopen the still very fresh wounds from her evening with Lucius but, at the same time, wanted her best friend to know everything.

Kiley sat watching Olivia, trying to figure out what was going through her head. After several minutes of silence she couldn't take it anymore. "Come on, Livey! I need to know!"

Finally Olivia took a deep breath and started explaining everything up to the point of when she got back home the night before. By the time she had finished, both girls were in tears. Kiley hugged her. "Oh, Livey. How awful. You and Lucius were doing so good too. Who would've known he was such a git."

Olivia gave a bitter laugh. "Kiles, you know the guys told me multiple times to watch out and stay away from him and I was just too bloody hard headed to listen to them."

Kiley looked at her best friend sympathetically. "Well, I wasn't going to point it out. But you still haven't explained what that was about in the hall."

"Sirius has just been trying to cheer me up. He found me in hysterics after I got home last night and I guess he just feels sorry for me." Kiley looked a little skeptical but let it go for the time being. "So how are things going between you and Mr. Lupin?"

Kiley couldn't help but let a large smile slip onto her face. "Really good actually. We've been writing back and forth all summer. I'm excited to get to see him again."

Olivia smiled. She was happy for two of her best friends. "That's so sweet, Kiles. Do you think it's going to turn into something serious?"

Kiley blushed. "Well, I can't say for sure, but I really do like him, Liv. He's so sweet and kind and smart. I could go on and on about him for days."

Olivia's smile faltered a bit. She wanted that with somebody. She had thought that her and Lucius were the real thing only to be sorely disappointed and now she was left feeling empty, not really knowing where to go from here and just wanting a true relationship with somebody that loved and accepted her. That could wait though. She could wait as long as she had to until she found her perfect man. Her Mr. Right. Now, though, she was just going to focus on being happy for Kiley and Remus.

"So Sirius is living here now? I mean, for good?"

Olivia jerked her head up, surprised out of her thoughts and nodded. "Yep, it looks that way. Dad has convinced him to stay at least until after he graduates."

"Wow. Think you can handle James and Sirius permanently under the same roof?"

Both the girls laughed. "Ask me that again in a year or so." A knock at the door interrupted any further conversation. Olivia stood and crossed the room to answer. On the other side were James and Sirius grinning like two Cheshire cats. "What're you two doing here? I thought you were going to play quidditch. Finished already?"

"Well, dear sister, we were."

"But then we had a brilliant idea."

She looked at the two of them warily, wondering what they were up to. "...and?"

James threw his arm around her shoulders. "A party."

"Before school starts back." Sirius continued.

"And with all our friends." James concluded.

"You know its annoying when you two do that."

They both looked at her in confusion. "Do what?"

Olivia shook her head, a slight smile on her face. "Never mind." She thought a party sounded like an excellant idea. "Do you really think mum and daddy will agree to a party?"

"Oh ye of little faith, Olli. We've already got permission."

"Really?" She looked between the two, starting to get excited.

"Yep, and we thought you two could help us make the guest list."

The girls glanced at each other momentarily, sharing a knowing look. Kiley would get to see Remus and Olivia would have the chance to have a little fun and hopefully forget about Lucius. Olivia waved the guys in before going to her desk and removing a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill.

The four of them sat in a circle on the deep purple rug in Olivia's floor discussing the party plans for hours. Besides Sirius and James' idea of fire whiskey, which was turned down considering Evelyn and Harold was going to be present, the planning went smoothly. Finally, they got to the guest list.

James took the parchment and added the 'Guest List' heading before they started discussing names. "Well, Moony and Wormtail for sure."

The other three nodded in agreement. Sirius averted his gaze to the window. "I should probably invite Scarlett. She's already irritated with me for not writing her more than I have."

Olivia frowned. She had forgotten about Sirius and Scarlett...not that it really mattered, she just hadn't thought they would have lasted this long.

James, though, perked up. "If she comes, Lily might come!" They all shared a knowing look as James started scribbling names. "That means we need to invite all the sixth year Gryffindor girls."

When they were nearing the end of their list, which by now contained over thirty names, James looked warily to Olivia. "I guess you want to invite Lucius, huh?"

Olivia looked down. "We broke up, James." The circle of friends went eerily quite, nobody moving. "You don't have to act sad for me, I know you wanted it to happen."

James leaned to the side and hugged his little sister. "I just didn't want you to get hurt, Livey." He was silent for a moment, studying Olivia's expression. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Olivia shook her head. "He just wasn't who I thought he was, ok. You were right and I should have listened but I didn't and I paid for it. It's over now though and don't matter so come on, let's get back to our awesome party."

The other three stared at her in slight shock at her mini rant, nobody really sure what to say. Sirius and Kiley knew it wasn't as simply as she made it out to be but they also knew that she didn't want to tell James the whole story, at least not yet, so they stayed quiet.

The silence was broken as Niko ran into the room and jumped on Sirius' lap before sinking his claws in and climbing onto his shoulders, curling around his neck. Sirius recoiled and the room broke out in laughter. "Why, oh why does this damn cat like me so?"

Olivia came to his rescue and gently dislodged Niko's claws from Sirius shoulder and pulled him into her lap. "He's a sweet cat, Sirius. He can't help he's a bad judge of character."

Sirius started to laugh before he realized she had insulted him. "Hey!" He looked across the circle to see her smiling at him and knew she was joking. He winked before turning his attention to James. "All that's left to do now is get these invitations wrote up and sent out. Your parents said they would help us get the decorations and food together."

James nodded, oblivious to the exchange between his best friend and sister. "Do you think Lily will come?"

Sirius sighed. No, he didn't really think Lily would come but he had learned a long time ago that James didn't always take reality well, at least not when it came to Lily. "Sure, Prongs. If Scarlett comes, I'm sure Lily will come along with her."

"What do you see in her anyway, Jamie?"

James looked at Olivia wide eyed. "She's so, so, so...perfect, Livey. She's so pretty, and smart, and..."

"Ok, James. Yea, I get the picture."

Sirius glanced at Olivia. "You had to ask, huh?" She gave an apologetic smile because James was still rattling off things that he thought was perfect about Lily Evans. Sirius took the time that James was ranting to just stare at Olivia. He felt so guilty. He was with Scarlett, he was going to see her very soon now, but he couldn't get his mind off of Olivia. He also felt guilty because she was James' sister and knew that James would probably never forgive him if he knew the thoughts that had been going through his head about his little sister.

His thoughts were distracted by the very person that was causing him so many problems, unknowingly of course. Olivia had moved across the circle to sit next to him and nudged his arm. "If we have to listen to this, so do you. No zoning out."

He smirked. "How did you know I wasn't paying attention?"

"Well, the vacant stare was clue number one."

They laughed, catching James attention. He pouted, realizing that they hadn't been paying attention to him after all. He sighed, "Come on, lets get these invitations fixed so we can start planning decorations."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: **Hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know what you think! - PJ

**DanniGirrl0001 - **Thanks so much for the compliments, I'm glad you like it. And you'll just have to wait and see. ; )

**talyag - **Yea, being snowed in is sooo much fun. lol I'm just glad to have power back. Glad you like it though, and keep reviewing. : )

**love-cdc and ForeverTeamEdward13 - **Thanks! So glad you like it and keep reviewing! : )


	15. Talks and Dancing

**Disclaimer: **All ideas are based on characters and events belonging to J.K. Rowling.

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 15:** Talks and Dancing

A week later, on Saturday night, the party was in full swing. The Potter's parlor was covered in decorations of Gryffindor colors, though several of the guests were from other houses, and the drinks and food seemed endless.

Everybody seemed to be having a good time, dancing and laughing. Kiley and Remus were sitting together, enjoying each others company.

Kiley shyly laid her hand over his. "I'm so glad you got to come today."

Remus smiled endearingly. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world." He reached up and brushed her bright red hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. "I've missed seeing you."

Kiley blushed and looked down. "Your so sweet, Remus."

He grinned at her shyness before gently taking her hand in his as the next song started. "Do you want to dance?"

She stood with him as he led her onto the dance floor. He put his hands around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. They danced slowly, with Remus leading, through several songs. They were so engrossed with each other they didn't even notice the looks and smiles they were receiving from their friends, one being Sirius. He was happy that Remus had found somebody to be happy with and was enjoying seeing the two together.

Scarlett tugged on Sirius' arm. "Come on. I haven't seen you all summer and you barely wrote, can't we dance?"

Sirius smiled down at her before holding out his arm for her to loop her own through. He had wrote her throughout the summer, multiple times. He had wrote until his hand cramped but every time she wrote back she always asked for a longer reply than the previous. They reached the Potter's dance floor and he started leading her through the music.

Five songs later, Scarlett excused herself to get a drink. Sirius walked over to lean against the wall while he waited for her to return. Olivia seemed to come out of nowhere to lean beside him. He jumped at her sudden presence but couldn't help letting a huge smile slip when he realized who it was. "So how do you think the party's going?"

Olivia smirked. "I think its going pretty good. Have you caught a glimpse of Remus and Kiley yet?"

"Yea, they are cute together."

Olivia looked up to see him staring at Remus and Kiley with what she could have swore was a look of longing. "What's wrong, Sirius?"

He sighed and gave a sad smile. "Nothing really. It's just seeing the two of them like that, so happy I mean, makes me wish I had that with somebody."

Olivia thought over what he was telling her. He had only really opened up to her a handful of times and she was cherishing the moment. "What about you and Scarlett?"

Sirius began fiddling with his shirt buttons. "Don't get me wrong, I like Scarlett, but I don't really believe that her and me are meant to last forever. She tries to understand me, I guess, it's just not easy for me to open up to her. I want to be with somebody that is easy for me to talk to and who also excepts me for exactly who I am, faults and all."

Olivia smiled up at him. "You'll find that somebody, Sirius. Your a great guy, any girl would kill to have you, you just have to take your pick."

Sirius reached out his hand for her to take. "Fancy a dance?"

She looked at him uncertainly. "Won't Scarlett get mad?"

"She's off getting a drink. Come on, just one dance."

He stuck his lip out in the most adorable pouty fashion and she couldn't help but laugh and set her hand in his. He led her onto the dance floor and they started dancing in circles. He really didn't know why he had told her everything he had told her, but it had just came out. At least he didn't completely show her his heart, at least he didn't tell her that she was the one he wanted. She was the easiest girl he had ever been able to open up to. Hell, she was the only girl he had been able to open up to.

He wrapped his arm a little tighter around her waist. "Have you been feeling ok? I mean...you know, after what happened?"

She slightly stiffened in his arms and he was scared he'd scared her off but was relieved to feel her relax again. "'It still stings."

He took in her thoughtful look and slightly rubbed her back as they danced. "Sickle for your thoughts?"

She gave a bitter grin. "I just really thought that he loved me. Sometimes I just can't believe how dense I was."

"It's not your fault, Olli. You were just able to see the very slim nice side of a complete jerk." Noticing that her mood was falling he decided to change the subject. "Can you believe Evans actually showed up?"

She threw her head back and laughed loudly. "I know, poor girl. You'd have thought she'd of known better. I don't think poor James has left her alone at all tonight. We should probably go save her later."

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" They both turned to see a not too happy looking Scarlett.

They pulled away from each other and Sirius reached out to take Scarlett's hand. "We were just dancing."

Before the moment could get anymore awkward, Olivia decided she should excuse herself. "I'll see you later, Sirius, I'm going to go rescue Evans. Have a nice night, Scarlett."

Scarlett immediately took Olivia's place in Sirius' arms as they started dancing again. "So what did she mean 'she'd see you later'?"

Sirius could sense the jealousy rolling off of Scarlett. "I guess she meant she'd see me around the house."

"Oh, your staying to help clean up? I could help too."

Ohhhhh. He had forgotten to mention to her the fact that he lived here now... "Actually Scarlett, I'm uhh...I'm living here now."

She stopped dancing and backed away from him. "What? Your living with Olivia Potter?"

Hmm. This wasn't going going as he expected, and he had expected it to go bad. "With her _and_ her family. I needed a place to stay, Scarlett, and they took me in."

"And you didn't think to come to me or even _tell _me?"

"Scarlett, James is my brother and his parents have always been good to me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it's really not that big of a deal."

He tried to pull her back into his arms but she pulled away again. "Your _living_ with _Olivia Potter_."

He sighed. She just wasn't getting it. "_And_ her family. They took me in when I needed them. Why are you getting so upset over this?"

Scarlett sighed and reluctantly stepped back into his arms. "You still should have told me."

Sirius wrapped his arm around her, happy that she had calmed down. "Yes, I should have, and I'm sorry."

That seemed to pacify her for the time being as she leaned her head against his chest as they danced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Potter, would you _leave_ _me_ _alone_!" Lily had reluctantly come to the party as a favor to Scarlett and ever since she had stepped through the door James had been constantly asking her to dance.

Olivia watched them as she crossed the room. She didn't really know Lily Evans but she couldn't help but resent her for causing her brother so much heartache. At the moment though, she kind of felt sorry for her. James really did lay it on extra thick.

She stepped up grabbed James hand, looking at Lily pointedly. "Come on Jamie, I want to dance."

He looked at her and looked back at Lily longingly. "But..."

Lily shot a grateful look to Olivia. "No, no, go on Potter. I want to get myself a drink anyway."

James perked up. "I'll get you one."

Olivia was quicker, though, and jerked his hand. "She's capable of getting her own drink, James, now come on."

After she was finally able to get James away from Lily, even she seemed to be having fun. It was after one in the morning when everybody started clearing out. Sirius led Scarlett to the fireplace, where she would floo home. "I hope you'll write me."

"You know I will, but school will be starting back soon and we'll see each other every day."

She caught him off guard as she kissed him on the lips, though it was a pleasant surprise. He leaned in to deepen the kiss but she pulled away. "Something to think about." She took the floo powder from the bowl he was holding before throwing it into the fireplace and flooing home.

Remus and Kiley were also saying their goodbyes. He hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. She smiled at him before blushing and looking down. "I had an amazing time tonight, Remus."

He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face so he could meet her eyes. "Would you like to join me for dinner before school starts back?"

"I'd love to."

"Great. I'll send you an owl with the exact details."

She smiled and kissed his cheek before he, too, flooed home.

After everybody had left that was leaving and the parlor had been cleaned, Olivia, Kiley, James, and Sirius made their way upstairs for bed. Saying their good nights to each other, they headed to their respective rooms, Kiley staying in one of the guest rooms.

Olivia entered her room, ready to get changed and dive in bed but upon flipping the light switch, she froze. On her desk sat Lucius' noble looking owl with a letter in his mouth, addressed to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:** I sincerely hope you all enjoy and please review and let me know what you think. :) Sorry for making you wait for it.

**Rockchick29 - **That's the coolest review. :P Glad you like it!

**ForeverTeamEdward13 - **Yea, she gets on my nerves a bit too, but she's needed. I'm glad you like it, and keep reviewing! :)

**Lady Yunalesca88 - **So glad you like it! I'm sorry it cost you sleep, but keep reading and reviewing! :D

**talyag - **Glad you like it!

**DanniGirrl0001 - **Teehee. Please don't hate me!


	16. Heart to Heart

**Disclaimer: **All ideas are based on characters and events belonging to J.K. Rowling.

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 16: **Heart to Heart

Olivia hesitantly took the letter from the owl's mouth, afraid of what she was going to find. Slowly, she peeled away the wax seal and unfolded the parchment. Her eyes scanned the words slowly.

_Olivia,_

_Please forgive me for my previous actions. I was in the wrong and _

_I realize that now. I sincerely miss seeing your face and feeling _

_your lips against mine. You mean everything to me and I don't want _

_things to end between us over this little misunderstanding. Please_

_write me back soon with a positive reply. I love you._

_Lucius_

"Olivia?" Olivia jumped and dropped the letter. Sirius was standing in the doorway, now in his pajamas, a concerned look at his face.

"Sirius." She tried to smile but failed miserably. "I thought everybody went to bed."

Noting the letter on the rug, Sirius quickly crossed the room and picked it up. He scanned it over quickly as Olivia sat on her bed, her mind racing. Rage soared through him as he processed exactly what the letter said. "_Misunderstanding_? What the bloody hell is he thinking?" Noting her expression, he sat on the bed next to her. "Your not actually considering this, are you Liv?"

She sniffed and laid her head on Sirius' shoulder. "He was the first guy to really show any romantic interest in me. I really thought that he loved me, Sirius."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Olivia, you deserve so much better than what you got from him. Your a terrific witch and a wonderful person and you only deserve the best."

She looked up at him and tried to smile, again failing miserably. "What happens though if nobody else wants me?"

"Olivia Potter. There are guys lined up every time you turn around to ask you out." He gave her a look of reassurance. "Besides, I don't understand how anybody wouldn't want you. Your amazing." He froze, realizing too late what he had said and hoping that she didn't hear him correctly.

She, too, froze. Her brow crumpled in a look of confusion. Had he really just meant that the way it sounded? No, he couldn't have. This was her brother's best friend. What if he did mean it though, how would that make her feel? She looked up at him. She knew she could try to fool herself and make excuses but deep down, she had to tell herself the truth. She had had a crush on Sirius Black since the first day James introduced them. Of course, she had never said anything to anybody. As handsome, intelligent, and popular as he, what would he see in her?

He shifted uncomfortably, waiting for her to say something but she remained silent, not really sure what to say. He was kicking himself for being so careless. He had a girlfriend and here he was in his best friend's baby sister's room, holding her and telling her she's amazing. But hell, she was amazing, but James would kill him if he ever knew that he liked her.

Deciding she wasn't going to answer, he stood up, afraid he had made her uncomfortable. She reached out and grabbed his hand as he was making his way to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I just thought maybe you'd want to be alone." He turned back to see her eyes tearing up. "I can stay a while. If you want me to, that is?" She led him over to her window where they sat in the large window seat, facing each other. "So, what are you going to do about Malfoy?"

She looked out the window, watching gnomes run around the garden in the back of the house. "Nothing."

He looked at her questioningly. "I don't understand."

"I haven't decided yet if I'll write a reply, but if I do, I'll keep it short and to the point. I don't ever want to see him again. I loved him and he threw that away."

His heart twinged at hearing her say she loved Malfoy. He knew Malfoy didn't deserve her. Hell, he wasn't sure if even he did...but there was no need to think about it because it could never happen. As much as he cared about her and found himself becoming more and more confident in admitting to himself that yes, he did care about her, it hurt to think that he would never have her.

"What is it, Sirius?"

Sirius looked away, embarrassed at being caught staring. "Nothing."

She placed her hand over his and his chest tightened. "You can tell me, you know."

He smiled. "I can't believe how much you've grown up and I didn't even realize it until recently."

She laughed. "What? Did you expect me to forever stay the little girl that always followed you and James around wanting to play with you?"

He smirked at her cheekiness. "Well, yea. Sort of."

She playfully glared at him and swatted his arm. "I couldn't stay a little girl forever, Sirius."

He looked out the window. "So I've noticed."

Right about that time, Niko came bounding in the room and jumped into Olivia's lap, purring. She petted his head and rubbed his ears absentmindedly as she turned her attention back to Sirius. "What was that?"

"What? Oh, nothing. Just thinking out loud." He watched her as she played with Niko's whiskers. "You really love that cat, huh?"

She looked down at the cat in question and smiled. "He was a present from Daddy when I got accepted to Hogwarts. We bonded immediately and he's never far away. It's like he's always watching out for me."

"I'm sorry I always made fun of him. He really does seem like a loving cat." He reached over and gently took Niko from Olivia's lap. The cat immediately stood in his lap and started rubbing against him, wanting Sirius to pet him.

"And for some reason, he has always liked you."

Sirius laughed. "What can I say? I'm an animal person." He inwardly smirked at his joke. Olivia had no idea that him, James, and Peter were animagi. It seemed like most animals just flocked toward him, possibly sensing his inner animal.

They sat in silence for several minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. "I can't believe its so close to start of term."

"Yea." He sighed. "Just one more week."

"How did your OWLs go?"

"Good. I got what I needed to proceed with everything required to be an auror."

She smiled sadly. "Jamie wants to be an auror too."

"Why the long face? It's a respectable job."

She looked up quickly, afraid she had offended him but relaxed when she saw only questioning in his light grey eyes. "No, no. I know that, it's very respectable and a job to be proud of, but it's also dangerous. It scares me to think of my brother in danger. It scares me to think about you in danger. I don't know what I'd do without either of you."

Sirius reached up and rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "But he wants to fight for what's right, as I do. There are whispers of a war, Olli. Things are getting very dark and I want to help stop it. I won't let people like my family hurt others just because they think they have better blood. It's utter rubbish and I want to do everything I can to help stop them."

She stared at him for several seconds, not saying a word, just staring. He was beginning to become uncomfortable under her stare when she finally moved to retake Niko from him. "Your a very admirable person, Sirius Black." He blushed, finding her compliment extremely endearing. "Have you heard anything from your family since you came here?"

She was shocked to see the closed look that appeared in his eyes at the mention of his family. "Regulus sent me an owl a couple days after I got here telling me that I've been removed from the family tree. I no longer exist as far as they are concerned and that is perfectly fine with me. I can never thank your parents enough for taking me in."

Olivia frowned at the news, not understanding how somebody could just cast their child away. She remembered the night that he had showed up at their door. He had looked so humiliated and dejected that night, a bloody mess. "How are you feeling? You know, after what happened?"

"Physically, I'm fine. My ribs are still a little sore, depending on how I move."

"Any emotionally?"

He sighed. "Emotionally, I've been better. I'm not upset to have left, I'm glad to have gotten out. I just wish I could have taken Reg with me. I'm scared for him, and what he's going to be exposed to. He won't stand up to them."

"He's in my year. He always seems so...I don't know, strong-willed? It's so weird to think that it's all a front."

"He's just trying to please everybody. That's what they want him to be, a true Slytherin, but he's not like the rest of them. Ambitious, yes, I'm not saying he doesn't belong there, but he's not the purest my parents want him to be."

"Maybe one day, he'll figure out he can be whoever he wants to be. Just like you did."

Sirius smiled. He was severely enjoying his conversation with Olivia. This was the kind of thing he liked, just a heart to heart conversation, the kind of thing Scarlett couldn't give him because she just didn't understand him. He decided though, that he'd rather change the subject. "So, are you nervous to be starting your OWL year?"

Olivia looked down, chuckling slightly and still petting Niko. "Extremely. It'd frustrating to think that what happens this year will determine my future."

He looked at her curiously, "What is it that you want to do?"

"I haven't really decided for sure. I've thought about being a Healer."

"You would make an excellent Healer."

She smiled. "Do you really think so?"

"I do. I seem to remember very clearly who was taking care of me when I first arrived here. That shows you have the caring, now you just need the know-how." Looking at the clock on her desk, she jumped up and started laughing. Sirius immediately followed. "What's wrong?"

She pointed to the clock. "We've talked the night away. Breakfast will be in just a couple hours."

Sirius' eyes bulged. Had it really been that long? "Well, I think I better go try to catch at least a few minutes sleep for the night." He stopped as he reached the door. "I've really had a good time talking to you tonight, Olivia. I'd like to do this more often."

She walked over to him from where she was still standing by the window and kissed his cheek. "I've had fun too, Sirius. Your more interesting than you look."

He gave her a playfully affronted look before smiling. He reached over and petted the now snoring Niko in her arms. "Night, Olli."

She smiled. "Night, Sirius."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:** Please review and let me know what's going through your minds. :P

**To all my reviewers: **I appreciate you all very much. I'm glad you love the story and I want to hear your opinions. I would answer each of you personally but my head is pounding and the warm bed is calling my name...keep reviewing!


	17. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: **All ideas are based on characters and events belonging to J.K. Rowling.

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 17: **Diagon Alley

With less than a week left before their return to Hogwarts, a trip had been planned to Diagon Alley. Evelyn was in the parlor by the fireplace waiting for Olivia, Kiley, James, and Sirius to finish getting ready and get downstairs. "If you guys don't hurry then we're not going and you'll have to go to Hogwarts naked!"

A few moments later, the four of them came running down the stairs at top speed. "Sorry Mum, but _someone_ stole my shoes and I've spent half the morning looking for them."

Evelyn laughed at her daughter's disgruntled look before she turned to James and Sirius. "Where did you put them?"

Sirius rubbed the back of his head, looking sheepish. "We kept moving them."

Evelyn laughed again as Olivia playfully shoved Sirius and stuck her tongue out at him. "Come on, you four, lets get going. We have lots to pick up today." The four of them obediently took the floo powder she offered them before stepping into the fireplace and shouting 'Diagon Alley'.

Once they arrived they made a quick trip to Gringotts before Evelyn left them to get their things and do some shopping of her own. James turned to the other three. "Come on, Moony and Wormtail are supposed to meet us at Madam Malkin's."

Olivia scrunched her nose. "Why there?"

"Well, Olli. Unlike you, who grew only half an inch last year, we have all outgrown our robes."

She stuck her tongue out at Sirius' cheekiness. He was right though. She could still very comfortably wear the robes she had purchased the previous year and most of them were still in good condition. She would only have to pick up a few while the boys and Kiley were going to have to replace all of theirs.

James laughed at her disgruntled look. "That and we figured we'd get the most boring part out of the way first."

Remus and Peter waved happily from beside the door of Madam Malkin's. Kiley couldn't help but beam as soon as she saw Remus. Their dinner was planned for that night and they were both extremely excited. Remus put his arm around her as soon as she was within reach and she smiled up at him.

James looked like he started to say something but quickly shut his mouth and thought better of it. They were all glad that Remus had finally found somebody that made him happy. They all knew he deserved it.

It didn't take long for them all to be fitted for new robes and then the small group proceeded to getting their books and other supplies. Finally, they stood outside of Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary and everything that was needed for the upcoming school year had been purchased. They discussed what they wanted to do with the remainder of their time and each in turn came up with a different answer. They eventually decided to split up so that they could each do what they wanted and meet back together at Florean Fortescue's later for ice cream.

Remus elected to go to the secondhand book shop, in which Kiley eagerly followed. Peter wanted to stop by the sweet shop, while James and Olivia went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Sirius wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Rather, he knew what he _wanted_ to do and that was follow Olivia around like the little puppy dog that he was, but didn't know what he _should_ do. It was becoming harder and harder to hide his feelings for her because they seemed to be getting stronger and stronger and was eating him alive inside. He wanted to tell her but was both afraid of, not only her reaction, but of James' as well.

Finally, he gave in and followed them as they entered the little shop full of broomsticks and accessories for both the hardcore quidditch fan or the simple follower of the sport. James' eyes were immediately glued to a broomstick that sat in the window, on a large velvet cushion.

Sirius looked down at Olivia. "Well, it looks like we've lost him."

She laughed and nodded her head. She and Sirius both loved Quidditch but nobody's obsession could come close to that of her brother's. "Are you excited to get to play quidditch again?"

Sirius smirked. He was a beater on the Gryffindor team and he was indeed excited for the new season. "Yes. Are _you_ actually going to try out this year?" She looked at him slightly baffled. Nobody knew about her wanting to try out. "Please, Olli, give me a little bit of credit. I know you love to play so there is no reason that you shouldn't have already tried out. You'd make a great seeker and we need one now."

She nodded her head slowly. "Yea, thats what James said."

"So are you going to?"

She stood watching James oogle the newest model broom and chuckled slightly. "Yea. Yea, I think I will."

"Good for you! Now, come on, lets see how long it takes him to find us." He grabbed her hand and started pulling her toward the door.

Realizing he really was planning on leaving James she laughed and started pulling back. "Sirius! We can't just leave him here!"

Sirius kept pulling her toward the door, he couldn't help but smile at the sound of her carefree laugh. "Come on, Olli. It'll be fun." Finally she gave in and followed him out of the shop, still laughing. He wasn't really sure what he was doing. He knew it was a bad idea for him to be alone with her but he just couldn't help himself. Once they reached the street, he should have let go of her hand but he didn't. It was like he couldn't, his hand was stuck to hers like a magnet.

She didn't seem to mind though, in fact she was sincerely enjoying herself. They walked peacefully down the streets of Diagon Alley, talking about the upcoming school year. After they had walked the length of the entire alley, she looked up at Sirius. "So what are we going to do until James realizes that we're gone?"

He scratched his chin, pretending to think hard. "Well, how about swinging by Gambol and Japes Joke Shop?"

She laughed and pulled on his hand. "I thought you'd never ask."

It took them several minutes to reach the joke shop as the alley was crowded since it was so close to the start of term. Finally, they reached their destination but upon entering they both stopped dead.

Scarlett was standing with her younger brother, trying to convince him to leave the joke shop when she noticed Sirius and Olivia enter. She made her way over to them with a startled look. "Sirius? Why didn't you tell me you were coming here toda..."

Suddenly realizing that they were still holding hands Sirius quickly folded his arms across his chest.

"What the bloody hells going on here?"

Olivia felt horrible. Of course her and Sirius' holding hand had been completely innocent but from the look on Scarlett's face she had other ideas. "Scarlett, we were only.."

Scarlett snapped her glare from Sirius to Olivia. "Bugger off, this is between me and Sirius. Go whore around someplace else."

Olivia stepped forward, her wand already in hand but was surprised when Sirius beat her to it. He placed his hand on her arm to keep her wand down before stepping in front of her. His eyes were dark as he addressed Scarlett. "Don't talk to her like that, Scarlett. We weren't doing anything wrong and you have no idea what your talking about. Don't say things that you will regret later."

She started to back down, realizing Sirius' anger but upon noticing how he protectively stood in front of her with his hand behind his back on her arm, she lost it. "Your cheating on me! With Olivia Potter of all people!"

As if the situation wasn't bad enough, James walked through the door just in time to hear Scarlett's last exclamation. "What's she talking about, Sirius?"

Sirius turned around and his face paled. "James. No, she misunderstood something she saw."

"I didn't misunderstand anything! You were holding her hand! Laughing! How else can you take that?"

Sirius looked between Scarlett and James, feeling like he was caught between a rock and a hard place. Olivia, though, came to his rescue. She stepped away from Sirius and wrapped her arm through James'. "Jamie, nothings going on except for Scarlett jumping to the wrong conclusions."

Scarlett looked as if her head would literally explode. "Sirius Black! I trusted you!"

Now that James was there and Olivia was under control, Sirius got his wits back and began trying to calm Scarlett down. "Scarlett, love, listen to me. Me and Olivia are nothing but friends." Even as it came out his mouth he realized it for what it was, a lie. "Your the only one I want."

Olivia clung to James arm as she watched Sirius calm Scarlett. Every time she heard him say they were only friends or confess his love for Scarlett, it felt like her heart was breaking. She didn't fully understand her feelings but she did know that she definitely wouldn't mind if it was her Sirius was confessing his love for.

James looked down at his little sister as Sirius and Scarlett were literally kissing and making up. Apparently she had forgiven him for the little episode and they were beginning to make a slight scene. The snog session wasn't what had his attention though, it was the look on Olivia's face as she also witnessed the event. He had seen that look before, in the mirror, after Lily had once again turned him down and he found himself wanting to curse Sirius. He made a mental note to keep an eye on her when he was around from now on.

She gently tugged his arm. "Come on, Jamie. Let's go get some ice cream."

Sirius and Scarlett broke apart just in time for him to see James and Olivia walking out the door. He felt like kicking himself, literally. He had just known that he needed Scarlett to forgive him because if he didn't have a reason to stay away from Olivia, he never would. He definitely hadn't wanted Olivia to witness that though. "Scarlett, I've got to go meet Moony and Wormtail. I'll see you in a few days." With one last quick kiss, he ran out the door and started toward the ice cream parlor.

They all ate their ice cream in relative silence except for Remus and Kiley who were looking through a book Remus had purchased. Evelyn found them before they had finished and sat down to wait. "So, how did shopping go? Did you guys get everything you need?" They all nodded their heads in turn. "Why so quiet today? Usually I'm having to drag you out of here kicking and screaming."

"Its just been a long day, mum. Can we go on home now?"

Evelyn looked at her daughter strangely. "Sure, honey. Everyone, gather your things!"

She led them to the floo station where everyone took a handful of floo powder. Olivia hugged Kiley and wished her luck on her dinner with Remus. "Don't worry, I'll be back by eleven."

Olivia winked at her. "Then we have all night to talk."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: **I'm sincerely sorry about the horribly late update. Please forgive me and review!

Thanks to all my reviewers. 3 Keep giving me feedback and I promise chapters will start coming faster and hopefully longer within the next two weeks.


	18. Talks Between Friends and Siblings

**Disclaimer: **All ideas are based on characters and events belonging to J.K. Rowling.

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 18: **Talks Between Friends and Siblings

Sirius lay stretched out on his bed, dressed in his pajama pants, thinking over the day. After they had arrived back at the house Olivia hadn't much more than looked at him. He was so mad at himself. Why hadn't he just told Scarlett to bugger off? Right, because then James would be the only thing stopping him from admitting his feelings for Olivia.

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. "Yea?" Seeing James enter he sat up and prepared himself for a verbal beating from his best friend/brother. He sighed and put his head in his hands as James sat down next to him.

"So today got a bit out of hand, huh?"

Not really knowing what to say, Sirius decided on simply nodding his head an affirmative.

"Why did Scarlett think you were cheating on her with Olivia?"

He rubbed his hands down his face before looking James in the eye. "She just misinterpreted something, Prongs. Nothings going on, I promise."

James gave a sad smile. "I believe you, Sirius. I didn't come here to make accusations. Just wondering if you were ok, if you straightened everything out with Scarlett?"

"Yea, I think so."

James noted how Sirius all but rolled his eyes at the mention of Scarlett's name. "You don't seem very happy about that."

Sirius put on a fake happy face that James could have saw through with 10% vision. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm happy."

James stood up shaking his head with a small smile on his face, deciding to leave Sirius in peace for the time being. When he got to the door though, he stopped and turned back to look at him. "You know, I've been thinking about what happened ever since we left the joke shop. When Scarlett first accused you of being with Olivia I was totally pissed. The more I thought about it though, the more I realized that I would be ok with it."

Sirius stared at James in shock as he turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia paced back and forth through the parlor for what seemed like the hundredth time. Where was she? It was 11:30 and Kiley had said she'd be back by eleven. Finally, the fire glowed green and Kiley stepped out of the flames. Olivia ran to her and hugged her. "Where have you been? I'm going crazy here!"

Kiley pulled back away from her and smirked. "We had a long goodnight."

Olivia's eyes bulged before she squealed. "I'm so happy for you! So the dinner went good? Tell me _everything_."

Kiley laughed at her friend's reaction but she, too, was in a brilliant mood. "Let's go up to your room first."

Olivia put on her 'intimidating' face. "Ok, but I better get step by step details." She grabbed Kiley's hand and practically drug her up the stairs. Once they were safely inside she rounded on her best friend. "So? What happened?"

"Well, when I first got there, he introduced me to his parents. They are both so sweet, they seem like a very close knit family. Then, while his parents were fixing dinner, Remus showed me around the house. Their house is adorable. The living room is covered in pictures of Remus from his baby pictures all the way to pictures of him and the guys from this previous school year. He was kind of embarrassed, me getting to see him in diapers and all, especially after his mom came into the room and started telling me all kinds of stories about him."

Olivia smirked as Kiley got more and more animated while she recounted the night.

"We had an amazing dinner. The food was absolutely delicious we all talked about the upcoming school year and quidditch." A smirk crossed her face. "Then, after we all ate, me and Remus went outside to take a walk. He led me to the most beautiful spot. It was a large lake surrounded by trees and we sat on a huge rock and watched the sunset."

Olivia waited for her to continue but Kiley stayed silent. "Oh no. You are _not_ going to leave me handing like that."

Kiley laughed. "Well, after the sun went down, we walked back to his house and his parents gave us some alone time. We played chess and talked about everything imaginable. He's so smart, Livey, I love talking to him. When it got close to time for me to leave he stood up and started talking about how he really enjoyed the evening and how he was so happy to be able to call me his girlfriend, and that he had liked me for so long." She blushed. "Then we kissed."

Olivia squealed and hugged Kiley. Remus was the first guy she had ever really been interested in and Olivia was excited that things were going so well. "From how long it took you to get home, I'm assuming that it didn't end at just one little kiss?"

Kiley blushed deeper until her face was matching her hair. "It got pretty hot and heavy."

Olivia squealed again.

"Whats all the noise about?"

Both girls looked up to see Sirius standing in the doorway in his pajamas looking half asleep. Now it was Olivia's turn to blush. She hadn't spoken with him since the incident in Gambol and Japes. She had been so embarrassed and felt that her feelings for him were now transparent to everyone.

Kiley recognized the awkwardness and jumped to Olivia's rescue. "We were just talking about my dinner with Remus. Sorry we disturbed you, we didn't realize how loud we were being."

Sirius smirked, "So it went well?" Kiley nodded an affirmative but offered no details. It was enough for Sirius though. "Good for Moony. Be good to him."

Before Kiley had time to answer he turned around and stumbled back toward his room. She turned back toward Olivia. "So I think it's about time you told me whats going on between you and Sirius."

Olivia looked away, avoiding her eyes. "What're you talking about, Kiles? Nothings going on."

"Please, Livey, give me some credit. You've been acting different with each other. Certainly a lot closer."

"We've spent a lot of time together since he moved in, it was unavoidable really."

"So your telling me that you have _no_ feelings for Sirius at all?" Olivia tried her best to keep the blush from creeping up her neck. Kiley smirked. "That's what I thought."

Olivia sighed. "It's not like it matters anyway."

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Come on, Kiles. What would Sirius ever see in me when he has half the school chasing him?"

"Olivia Potter, you give yourself some credit. The way Sirius looks at you, well, lets just say I don't see him looking at Scarlett that way."

Olivia looked up meekly. "Do you really think I'd ever stand a chance with him?"

Kiley threw her hands up. "Yes! Olivia, he likes you, I can tell." She watched Olivia for several seconds as what she told her sunk in before standing up and walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

Kiley laughed. "It's late. It's been an eventful day for the both of us. Let's get some sleep."

Olivia crossed the room and hugged her. "Yea, I guess your right. I'll see you bright and early for breakfast."

After Kiley left, Olivia changed into her pajamas and laid down in bed. She tossed and turned for several minutes before she gave up on sleep for the time being and started to let her mind wonder. Was it possible that maybe Sirius did have feelings for her? The scene at the shop that day with him and Scarlett practically eating each others' faces sure didn't point that direction. Then again, she thought about what Kiley said, about the way he looked at her. Olivia knew the exact look she had been talking about. She cherished that look. The look that made her feel like there was nobody else in the world.

"What're you still doing up, squirt?" She was jolted out of her thoughts and looked up to see James leaning against the door frame. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I was just on my way down to get something to drink. Want to join me?"

She slid out of bed and linked her arm with James' as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Minnie greeted them warmly, as she always did. They both requested hot cocoa before taking a seat at the table.

"So, you never did answer me. What's keeping you up so late?"

Olivia smiled at her brother. "Just thinking too much. What about you? Your usually dead to the world by now."

James looked skeptical. "Thinking about what? And I've been writing a letter to Remus."

"I don't really feel like talking about it, Jamie. Not right now."

He stayed quiet for several minutes. Minnie brought them their hot cocoa and they both relished in the warmth it brought them. "Sirius?"

Olivia looked up. "What about him?"

"Is he what's keeping you up?"

Olivia sat shocked. She had thought she was transparent but for James to notice? Then again, he always noticed when things were going on with her. What should she tell him though? How would he react if she told him the truth? Slowly and uncertainly, she nodded her head.

"Yea, I thought so."

"Your not mad?"

James sighed. "Well, I was at first. More so mad at Sirius, I could never be mad at you, Livey. But then I thought about it. A lot. I believe you and Sirius would be perfect together."

"Whoa, Jamie. We're not getting together. He doesn't even like me, and besides, he's with Scarlett."

James smirked. "For now."

"What're you talking about, Jamie?"

Instead of answering her, he picked up his cocoa and walked to the stairs. "Good night, Livey."

Olivia sat staring after him. What the hell was that?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think!

**Alix117** - Hope you enjoy it, sorry to keep you waiting!

**VerityJeneve** - I'm glad you like it! I'm not planning at the moment to keep them apart for much longer but sometimes things just randomly hit me and I take it another direction so no promises. :P

**sakuno101** - Well, I'm glad you enjoy this one. :) Keep reviewing!

**talyag** - Sorry to keep you waiting. :(

**prettyinpunk66** - Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it. :)


	19. Drama on the Train

**Disclaimer:** All ideas are based on characters and events belonging to J.K. Rowling.

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 19:** Drama on the Train

"Come on! Get up, James!" Olivia pounded on her brother's door on the way down the hall. Everybody was rushing to get ready and make sure they weren't forgetting anything for their return to Hogwarts and the house was hectic.

The bedroom door in question flew open right as Sirius was passing it. "I'm up!"

Sirius stopped and James looked sheepish as he realized his sister was long gone. "Nice to know, mate. Now, it'd be nice if you could restore my hearing after that little outburst."

Not waiting for an answer, Sirius continued through the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where Harold, Evelyn, and girls were starting breakfast. Evelyn hugged him and he kissed her cheek before taking a seat. "Do you have all your things together, Sirius?"

"Yep. All packed and even, if you can believe it, organized."

Minnie was hopping around serving everyone biscuits and eggs when James walked in. "It's so bloody early."

Olivia laughed as she hurriedly chewed her eggs. "You better get used to it again, Jamie. Classes start early."

Instead of answering James replied by sticking his tongue out and throwing a biscuit at her. "That was for trying to beat my door down all morning."

An hour later, everyone and their luggage was loaded into the vehicle taking them to King's Cross Station. The ride seemed to take forever for Sirius, seeing as Olivia was squished in beside him and he couldn't seem to stop his mind from wandering. He mentally kicked himself, he would be seeing Scarlett in less than an hour and he had to focus.

When they pulled into the parking lot, everybody quickly loaded their luggage onto carts and made their way toward Platform 9 3/4. They said their goodbyes to Evelyn and Harold before they each took turns entering the platform.

They were slightly running late so instead of getting to mingle a bit they had to head straight for the train. They found a n empty compartment not far down the train into which James and Sirius entered. The girls started to head on down the train to find their dorm mates, who they got along well with but weren't best friends, but James stuck his arm out to stop them. "Where are you two going?"

Olivia pushed his arm aside playfully. "We do have friends, you know?"

Sirius smirked knowingly. "I think Remus would definitely want you guys to stay."

Kiley looked pointedly at Olivia, who in reply sighed. "Fine. We'll sit with you guys and look like complete losers. Again."

Sirius fronted a distraught look as he stood, taking the girls trunks and lifting them into the luggage racks. "What do you mean, losers?"

Olivia smirked and took the seat beside him. "What else would you call someone who always sits with her brother and his friends?"

"Bloody lucky!"

Olivia laughed and shoved Sirius's shoulder right as Remus popped his head into the compartment. "I'm heading to the prefect's compartment for the meeting and then I'll be back."

Sirius laughed. "Moony, we know good and well you do that, why don't you just say you wanted to see if Kiley was in here?"

Remus and Kiley both showed a blush across their cheeks. Remus, though, didn't deny it as he stepped in and gave Kiley a quick kiss before making his exit to the prefect's meeting.

There was a small moment of silence before Peter stepped into the compartment. "Hey guys." He took a seat closest to the door on the opposite side of Olivia and Sirius.

James, who was sitting across from Sirius, against the window looked up at Peter. "Hey, Wormtail. How was your summer?"

Peter gave a cheesy grin. "Good. Like you said, hot Italian girls."

Olivia shook her head. For some reason the thoughts of Peter and hot girls just couldn't seem to stay in her mind at the same time. They just didn't fit together.

It wasn't long before they fell into comfortable conversation about the upcoming school year and ideas for pranks they might would pull. Sirius looked at the small group of friends fondly.

Peter. He was always an odd kid but somehow he just seemed to fit in and rounded off their group.

Kiley. She was like a firecracker, except around Remus that is. They seemed to just fit together perfectly and he was happy for them.

James. He was like his brother, had always been more of a brother to him that his actual brother had, and he would be totally lost without him.

Then last but definitely not least, Olivia. He couldn't help but stare at her every chance he got. He wanted so badly to just run his fingers through her hair, that now gently brushed her shoulders. He loved the way that her freckled nose slightly crinkled and her eyes sparkled when she laughed. Ever since James told him he would be ok if he was to ever be with Olivia, he had found it harder than ever to keep his distance and his will power was quickly slipping. He found himself making excuses to spend extra time with her and his mind kept playing and replaying different scenarios if he were to ever ask her out.

A knock at the compartment door jarred him out of his daydreams and he was looking into the face of his only obstacle, Scarlett. Wait, no. He liked Scarlett. He had to tell himself that after the scenario of Olivia laughing in his face quickly raced back through his mind.

She stepped into the compartment and her eyes glanced back and forth between Sirius and Olivia. "Sirius? I thought you were going to come find me when you got on the train."

Sirius rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he tried to think of a better excuse than 'I forgot'. "Right. I was getting ready to, you just didn't give me time."

She stomped her foot in exasperation. "Sirius, the train has been moving for almost an hour now."

Sirius stood up, avoiding all eyes in the compartment, particularly Olivia's. "Right, then. What did you have in mind? Did you want to join us?"

A disgusted look crossed Scarlett's face quickly before she covered it up. "Of course not, I was thinking more like we could have a little alone time." Sirius tried to hide a sigh as he followed her out of the compartment and down the train. "What were you doing sitting with Potter anyway?"

Sirius looked at her confused. "What are you talking about? I always sit with James."

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "I'm talking about _Olivia_ Potter."

Sirius vaguely wondered where she was leading him. "Oh. Well, why shouldn't I sit with her?"

Scarlett opened the door to an empty compartment in almost the very back of the train. "Sirius, we just had a fight over her a week ago and your hanging out with her again?"

Sirius ran a hand down his face. "I already told you, Scarlett. Nothing is going on. I'm _not_ cheating on you. Why won't you believe me?"

Scarlett stared at him a moment before she shoved him back against the closed compartment door and placed her lips roughly against his.

He was caught off guard at first but warmed to her rhythm quickly. This could be exactly what he needed just to escape the thoughts of Olivia, even if momentarily. He heatedly threaded his fingers through her hair and quickened the pace of the kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James stared across the compartment at his sister, who had the unmistakable look of pain and rejection on her face. He was pissed. What the bloody hell was Sirius playing at? He knew that Sirius liked Olivia. Well, he hadn't heard the words leave his mouth but he knew his friend and he could just tell. They were going to have a serious talk later.

He looked at the door as he heard the trolley lady coming down the hall. Reaching in his pocket, he stepped outside and purchased a large selection of sweets for the whole compartment. Stepping back in he held out a chocolate frog. "Here Sis."

Olivia looked up startled. She hadn't even realized the trolley lady had come by. She took the frog gratefully with a small smile. "Thanks, Jamie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius and Scarlett were panting heavily as the kisses got more heated as Scarlett started unbuttoning Sirius' shirt. Once it was fully undone, she slipped ran her hands down his chest, slightly scrapping her nails causing Sirius to groan. She let her hands wander on down until they reached his belt which she immediately began working on.

Upon hearing his pants unzip Sirius came back to his senses. He gently pulled Scarlett's hands up and fixed his pants and belt.

Scarlett looked at him confused. "I don't understand, Sirius."

He sighed. "We can't do this Scarlett, especially not here."

Anger flashed through her eyes. "Does this have anything to do with her?"

Sirius pulled at his hair angerly. "Why do you blame my every action on Olli?"

She glared at him. "Olli?"

Sirius shook his head in frustration, "Yea, Olli. So what? Why are you so jealous of her?"

Not answering, she stood up and stormed out of the compartment, slamming the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia sat quietly listening to the conversations around her. Remus had rejoined them and was cozily sitting with Kiley discussing a book he had read since they had last seen each other. James and Peter was playing a round of exploding snap and James would occasionally shift his glance toward her.

She was disappointed with herself. What had she expected to happened, Sirius dump Scarlett on the spot and confess his undying love for her? Who was she kidding?

She looked up as Sirius reentered the compartment. He looked considerably worse than when he had left and had obviously been snogging. As hard as she tried to keep them back, she felt hot tears start to well up behind her eyes. When he took his seat beside her, she couldn't help it as the tears started to fall. She quickly stood and rushed out of the compartment, hoping nobody noticed.

Sirius stood to go after he but James stopped him, giving him a pointed look. "Let me. I think you've done enough."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys like it! Lots and lots of reviews please!

**talyag - **I think a lot of people can relate to the clueless girl complex. :P

**ForeverTeamEdward13 - **I'm getting there. Trying not to rush anything but it will come. lol

**prettyinpunk66 - **You'll just have to wait and see! ;)

**sakuno101 - **Remus is definitely adorable and I wanted to give him some more attention. I'm glad you liked it. And though she will always have to be there since they are in the same year, her part will definitely decrease eventually.

**Megan O'Farrell - **Yea, I was hoping everyone could relate to her at some point or another. Glad you like it!

**Rockchick29 - **Thanks! Glad you like it. :)

**random. spanish .girl - **Yea, I'm loving the protective sensitive brother/sister relationship. lol Glad you like it!


	20. Repairing Mistakes

**Disclaimer: **All ideas are based on characters and events belonging to J.K. Rowling.

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 20:** Repairing Mistakes

James walked down the train, looking in each compartment for his sister. He was so mad he was finding it hard to think straight. What the hell was Sirius playing at?

Finally, in a compartment almost at the end of the train he found Olivia. He stood and watched her through the glass for several minutes, his heart breaking for her. She was sitting next to the wall of the train, her head against the window, tears rolling down her cheeks. Every now and then he watched as a sob would rack her body.

Slowly, he opened the door. She jerked her head up and started wiping at her face, trying to get rid of the tears. He took a seat next to her and pulled her to him in a hug. He just sat there in silence, holding her, waiting for the moment she felt like talking. After several minutes, she sniffed. "I feel so stupid, Jamie."

James shook his head and rubbed her shoulder. "You're not the stupid one, Livey."

"I am. How could I ever think that I even had a chance with him?"

James sat in silence, thinking hard. He honestly hadn't thought that she would completely open up to him but was extremely grateful that she was. He wasn't sure what to tell her though. He was pretty sure that Sirius _did_ like her, but if Sirius would ever admit to that, he wasn't sure. He sighed. "Give him some time, Livey. You know he's had a rough summer and then there's the whole thing with Scarlett…just promise me you won't give up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius sighed as he felt the train starting to slow down. He was kicking himself. He had hurt her. He had tried all summer to protect her and now he was the one hurting her. James and Olivia still hadn't got back to the compartment yet and he could only imagine what they had been talking about. Standing, he gathered the few scattered possessions that were laying around the compartment, leaving his trunk for the house elves, before following the others out into the night.

Olivia and James rejoined them in the carriage that would take them from the village up to the castle.

Sirius couldn't help but notice that Olivia's face looked extremely tear streaked and he felt guilt tearing at his stomach. The ride to the castle seemed to take forever and the entire ride was silent, nobody knowing what to say. Once the carriage stopped everybody filed out, heading straight for the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast and the Sorting.

The sorting seemed to fly by and Sirius barely even acknowledged the new members of Gryffindor as everybody else greeted them warmly. He barely ate and what he did eat, he didn't really taste. His mind was elsewhere. He had to fix this and he knew the first step. Waiting as patiently as he could for the dinner to be over, he sighed as Dumbledore finally stood. He only half listened as the headmaster gave his normal welcome back speech before the students were dismissed.

He quickly stood and located who he was looking for. Scarlett was making her way out of the hall with one of her roommates when Sirius caught up with her. He gently reached out and caught her arm. Though he startled he, once she realized who it was she smiled. "Sirius. I was hoping you'd find me."

He curtly nodded. "Come on, I need to talk to you."

She held onto his hand tightly as he led her through the halls until they came across an empty classroom. As soon as the door was shut and locked, Scarlett pushed herself up against him. "I knew you'd want to finish what we started on the train."

He grabbed her hands as they were making their way to his belt. "No, Scarlett. When I said we needed to talk, I meant _talk_."

She tried to kiss him and sighed as he pulled away from her. "Talking's no fun, Sirius. Now come on, we need to finish what we started."

She tried to wrap her arms around his waist but he gently took her wrists in his hands and held them. "No, Scarlett."

"What the bloody hell could be so important?"

"We need to break up."

She stood there in silence, staring at him. He hadn't exactly meant for it to come out so bluntly but was glad that he had got it out. She jerked her hands out of his grasp before bringing one up quickly to meet the side of his face. "You insufferable bastard! This is all because of Potter, isn't it?"

Sirius stayed silent, his face burning from the contact with her hand. His silence must have answered her question though as she brought her hand up and slapped him again before storming out and slamming the door behind her.

He brought his hand up and rubbed the glowing hand print on the side of his face before sitting on one of the desks that had been pushed against the wall. A few moments later the door creaked open and he looked up to see James walk in. James must have seen the question in Sirius' face as he held up the Marauder's Map. "I was wondering where you ran off to after the feast."

He nodded. "I had something I needed to take care of."

"Considering I about got run over by a raging Scarlett and the hand print of the side of your face, I guess you finally broke up with her?"

Sirius nodded slowly.

"So what's going on between you and my sister?"

Sirius looked James in the eye. "I like her, Prongs. I've been such a git, I know that, but I'm going to try and fix it."

James nodded. "See that you do." He hopped down off the desk. "You better treat her right, Sirius. You hurt her and I'll make sure you pay for it."

Sirius smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

James nodded again. "She's on top of the Astronomy Tower." With that said, he turned and walked out.

Sirius sighed but he couldn't help but smile. The first stage of fixing things was complete _and_ he definitely had James' permission. He stood up and made his way out of the classroom, making his way toward the Astronomy tower. Once he was standing in front of the door that led to the roof of the tower, he took several deep breathes before slowly turning the handle. He quietly stepped out and shut the door behind him. Olivia was leaning on the side of the wall, looking out over the grounds. He stopped and just stared at her. She was so beautiful. Whatever it was she saw had brought a smile to her face and he found himself not wanting to interrupt her.

His stomach was twisting and turning as he finally decided to approach her. She jumped as she finally heard him and turned around. He felt guilt wrenching at him again as he saw she had been crying again. "Sirius, you frightened me."

He gave her a small smile. "What were you looking at?"

Though she was upset she couldn't help but smile back. "Niko's on the grounds playing." Sirius stepped beside her and leaned against the wall. He looked over the wall and chuckled as he spotted the cat practically doing backflips chasing something too small to be seen from their vantage point. "What happened to your face?"

Sirius blushed. He had been hoping she didn't notice that. "I upset Scarlett. She got a little violent."

Olivia brushed a finger across the reddened skin causing tingles to follow. "What happened?"

He looked her in the eye. "We broke up."

Olivia paused and stared at him. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that, are you ok?"

He sighed before giving a nervous smile. "Yea, things are getting better. _I_ broke up with _her_, Olli."

Olivia continued to stare at him. What exactly was he getting at?

He reached out and took one of her hands in his. Nerves tore at his stomach. "Can we talk?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James sat in the sixth years' dorm room, the map spread out in front of him. He was seriously considering using his cloak and going to see what was going on. All the not knowing was driving him crazy. Finally, he stood up and walked down to the common room.

Remus was sitting, going over notes with Lily when James walked up. Lily stiffened as James sat down, preparing herself for his usual onslaught of asking her out but it never came. He sat down quietly beside Remus, who looked at him. "They still not back yet?"

James shook his head. "I'm starting to worry about them. What if they're fighting? What if he hurts her feelings? What is she hurts his? Ugh." He laid his head into his hands. "I don't know what to do, Moony."

Remus chuckled at him. "I'm sure they're fine, Prongs."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: **Hope everybody enjoyed. Review!

**Carlie13 – **Glad you like it, keep reviewing!

**talyag – **Yes he is, but he's trying to fix it.

**ForeverTeamEdward13 - **See, it finally happened. Lol Hope you enjoyed it!

**.girl – **Thanks, I'm glad you like it, keep reviewing!

**VerityJeneve – **Yea, I'm not her biggest fan either, lol. Hope you enjoyed this and keep reviewing!

**Eve k – **I'm glad you like it so much and I hope you enjoyed this. Keep reviewing!


	21. It's about bloody time

**Disclaimer: **All ideas are based on characters and events belonging to J.K. Rowling.

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 21: "**It's about bloody time."

Olivia sat paralyzed. Sirius was standing next to her, still holding one of her hands with both of his. He kept turning it, like he was examining it, committing it to memory. Her mind was reeling. Sirius had broken up with Scarlett, for that she was extremely happy. She just wasn't sure what this 'talk' he wanted to have was supposed to be about. Though she hated to ruin the moment, she couldn't stand to wait any longer. "What is it you wanted to talk about, Sirius?"

When she spoke, he jerked his head up, as if he had been lost in his own thoughts just moments prior. She watched as a conflict of emotions ran across his face that she couldn't figure out. After several more moments, he dropped her hand and looked back over the wall. Niko was now nowhere to be seen but the night itself was still beautiful. He sighed, "We really want you as our seeker this year, Olli."

Olivia stared at him, speechless. Quidittch? He came all the way up here to talk to her about bloody quidittch? The way he nervously looked out over the tower, she wasn't buying it. She wasn't sure what was wrong or what he had originally came to talk about but she was smart enough to realize it was a heavier topic than _quidittch_. She quickly tried to regain her wit about her. "Umm…ok. Yea, I promised you I'd try out, remember?"

He nodded his head, "Yea…yea, I remember. I just wanted to make sure."

She took his hand in hers and pulled them both down into a sitting position against the side of the tower. "I'm not stupid, Sirius. What's wrong?" She had never seen Sirius Black speechless and was extremely curious by this point.

"I've just had a lot on my mind. Back at Hogwarts, having to see my brother again after what happened this summer, breaking up with Scarlett," He turned his head away but she thought she vaguely made out the addition of the words "and you.".

She decided to trust her ears and hope they didn't make her look like a fool. "What about me Sirius?"

Sirius sighed and rubbed his face in frustration with himself. Olivia watched him carefully. Could this really be turning into what she thought it might? That Sirius may actually like her as much as she liked him? Or was she being too optimistic again?

He looked up at her with an almost miserable look on his face. "I can't make myself leave you alone any longer, Olivia."

She stared at him in shock. Leave her alone? They were together practically all the time.

"Being so close to you all the time and not being able to express myself is driving me mad. I really like you Olivia. _You're _the reason I broke up with Scarlett. I want to be with _you._"

Oh Merlin. This was like a page out of one of her dreams. He was sitting here actually admitting that he wanted to be with her. She was completely speechless.

He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, making him look extremely adorable in her opinion. "Please say something."

She was bursting with so many emotions she honestly didn't even know how to start. Instead, she reached her hand up and brushed the hair back that was sticking to his cheek, causing him to close his eyes. Then she leaned forward slowly and placed her lips against his. Sirius was startled at first, he had actually expected her to turn him down…but this? This was the complete opposite. This was what he had wanted all along. _This_ was amazing.

It was a short and sweet kiss and when they parted Sirius rested his forehead against hers and they both smiled before he gently and hesitantly pulled her back to him for another kiss. This one, too, was very sweet and very gentle, though they were both exploding inside. Sirius threaded his fingers through her hair and held her closer to him, as if she was his lifeline. Her hands were on his chest like a kneading cat and was, unbeknownst to her, driving Sirius crazy.

After several minutes, they parted and stared into each other's eyes before a sneaky smirk eased its way onto Sirius' face. "Does this mean I can call you my girlfriend?"

She smirked back at him. "Only if you kiss me again."

He didn't need telling twice as he pulled her against him and placed his lips on hers. There was such a fire burning inside him that he wanted to let out but didn't want to move too fast with her. He was afraid of scaring her, especially after what had happened with Malfoy over the summer, so he kept it slow and meaningful. He wanted to let her know that now that he had her, he had absolutely no intention of ever letting her go.

Her hands found their way to the back of his neck and was slightly massaging to the rhythm of their lips, making it harder and harder for him to keep things moving at an appropriate pace. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and pulled away. She looked at him questionably, scared that he was going to tell her it was all a mistake.

"We should probably be getting back to the Common Room before a prefect finds their way up here and we wind up in detention on the first night back." He watched as her face fell and she turned to walk away before, realizing what was wrong, he reached out and caught her hand pulling her against him. He kissed the top of her head before whispering in her ear, "You were driving me crazy, love. I just promised myself that I wouldn't let things move too fast for you and if we hadn't of stopped I would have already broke that promise."

She smiled before standing on her tip toes to peck his lips. "Let's get back to the Common Room then."

As they made their way through the halls Olivia felt like she was dreaming. She couldn't believe what had happened. Sirius actually liked her and now she was his _girlfriend_. She felt him wrap his arm around her shoulders as they walked and she couldn't stop the smile forming on her face.

They were quickly approaching the Gryffindor common room and she felt butterflies forming in her stomach. Her brother and their friends would be in there, but they weren't the ones she was worried about. What if Scarlett was in there? How would she react seeing them together right after Sirius had broken up with her?

After several minutes of walking, they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, who looked at the two of htem shrewdly. "Password?"

Sirius looked at Olivia, who shrugged her shoulders. "I went straight to the Astronomy Tower."

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before laughing. "Well, I guess we have to sit out here and hope that someone comes out."

Olivia's eyes bulged. "It's so late, though. Nobody's going to come out until morning."

Sirius smirked. "I believe you underestimate the protectiveness of your brother, love. When we don't come back, he'll come looking for us." He took her hand and led her off to the side of the Fat Lady before pulling her down with him to sit against the wall.

She leaned against him comfortably. "Can't you use those nifty mirrors you two have to tell him to come let us in?"

"I left mine in my trunk." He then paused and looked at her strangely. "You know about those?"

She smirked. "You underestimate me."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around as she snuggled closer into him, resting her head against his shoulder. They sat there in comfortable silence and it wasn't long before quiet snores could be heard through the halls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James paced back and forth through the common room. It was several hours after curfew and he was really starting to worry about both Sirius and Olivia.

Remus and Peter were they only other ones left in the common room as everyone else had already retired to their rooms. Remus looked up from the game of wizard chess that he was playing with Peter. "Before you pull your hair out, why don't you just check the map?"

James smacked his head. How could it have slipped his mind so suddenly? "Right, the map!" He ran up to the dorm room and grabbed the map, glancing over it quickly. It didn't take him long to locate the tiny names before he walked back down to the common room, signaling for Remus and Peter to follow him as he made his way to the portrait hole.

James raised his finger to his lips signaling for everyone to stay quiet as they stepped out into the hall. The three stood there, all with goofy grins on their faces as they saw Sirius and Olivia cuddled together, sound asleep.

Remus nodded toward them. "It's about bloody time."

James glanced at him. "You knew?"

Remus chuckled silently. "Of course I knew. Anybody with half a brain could see it. They've been mad about each other for a while now."

Peter looked confused. "Knew what? Why are Olivia and Sirius sleeping in the hall?"

James and Remus shared a knowing laugh, causing Sirius to stir. He raised his head from where it was resting against the top of Olivia's. He looked at his three best friends sleepily. "It's about time you blokes came out here. Nobody gave us the password."

His eyes met James and they shared an understanding look. Everything was as it should be. He looked down at Olivia and kissed the top of her head before gently waking her. "Come on, love, let's get you to bed."

Olivia wiped at her eyes, trying to clear the sleep from them before she took Sirius' offered hand to help her stand up. They all made their way into the common room and Remus and Peter immediately headed to their dorm. James started to join them but decided to stop. He stood at the bottom of the stairs and turned to watch Sirius and Olivia.

Sirius was holding her tightly against him and her arms were wrapped around his waist, neither knowing James was watching. Sirius leaned down and gently placed his lips against hers. "I'll see you first thing in the morning."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: **Hope you all enjoyed it! Please give me some feedback!

**Nina.4444 – **Hope you enjoyed, and keep updating! :)

**.Edward13 – **Glad you enjoyed it. :P

**talyag – **Yea, lol. He loves them both and just wants them to be happy. Hope you enjoyed. Review!

**prettyinpunk66 – **I'm glad you're enjoying it. There is actually quite a bit left. I have several ideas for this story and then there will definitely be a sequel so it won't be ending anytime soon. There is no need to apologize either. I went and checked your story out, it is wonderful. I'm hooked. :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please keep reviewing!

**VerityJeneve – **Hope you have better luck getting to read this one and hope you enjoy it. Please review!

**Eve k – **Hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. :)


	22. Potion's Partners

**Disclaimer: **All ideas are based on characters and events belonging to J.K. Rowling.

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 22:** Potion's Partners

Their lips clashed feverishly. It had been almost four weeks since Sirius and Olivia had gotten together and it had been the best four weeks of both of their lives. Sirius threaded his fingers into hair and held her against him tightly. They were currently sitting on Sirius' bed in the sixth year boys' room. Everybody else had already left for class and they were taking advantage of the alone time. He was leaned against his headboard with Olivia perched on his lap as their lips met over and over again.

"Sirius." He cut her off as their lips met again. She pulled back slightly, smiling. "Sirius, we're going to be late for class."

Sirius groaned. "I honestly don't care. Can we not just skip class and stay here this period?"

He looked at her with the best puppy dog face he could muster and she was extremely tempted to give in. Usually when they got alone time, it was either for a short period of time or in an area, like the common room, where anybody could walk in at any time. Then she remembered that she happened to have Double Potions this period and Slughorn already hated her because she did so poorly in his class. She hung her head. "I can't Sirius, I have Potions this period."

Sirius sighed but nodded his head in understanding.

She stood up, grabbing her bag that was lying in the floor beside his bed before turning back and kissing him quickly. "Tonight. Find a way for us to be alone? We can continue this."

Sirius smirked at her before standing up and grabbing his own bag. "My day is going to be torture you know?"

She smirked back. "I know." She hurried to the door, winking as she walked out. She flew down the stairs and out of the common room as fast as she could. If she was late to Slughorn's class he was sure to give her detention and she already had one detention that week for being late to Transfiguration. She raced down the stairs, through the Entrance Hall and down to the dungeons. Finally, she reached the Potions classroom and threw the door open.

"Well, Ms. Potter, nice of you to finally grace us with your presence."

"Sorry Professor." She hung her head and went to take her normal seat next to Kiley but found a fifth year Slytherin, Hannah Carpenter, sitting in her seat. She looked to Kiley for an answer only to find a very frustrated Kiley shaking her head.

Slughorn walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We've reassigned Potions partners, Potter. You now sit over there."

She followed where he was pointing and felt her stomach drop. Regulus Black. Regulus Black was her new Potions partner. She sighed before slowly walking over and taking her new seat. Looking around she fully understood Kiley's frustration. Most of the partners were Gryffindor/Slytherin mixes. She heard her partner sigh beside her, she didn't figure he would be very thrilled either. Not only was she Gryffindor, but it was no secret that she was horrid at the subject.

Slughorn wrote the instructions on the board and told everyone to get started. Olivia pulled out her book and flipped to the appropriate page. She looked at her partner. She had never talked to Regulus before but the physical similarities to his brother were striking. She jumped when she heard him talk. "If you will go get our supplies, I'll be setting the cauldron up."

He sounded a lot like Sirius, too. It was kind of creepy to her. It took a moment for her to register what he had said. She nodded her head with a quick, "Yea, ok". He was looking at her strangely, he probably thought she had something wrong with her, considering she wasn't sure how long she had stared at him but it was long enough for everybody else to have already gathered their supplies. She quickly made her way back to the table to find Regulus had indeed already gotten the cauldron set up and was waiting for her.

The class seemed to drag by. Luckily for her, Regulus was much better at Potions than she was. Also, he was much nicer than she had expected him to be. Sirius had never really said a lot to her about him but after what had happened over the summer, she had imagined him to be more like his parents, since he was the accepted child. He was very patient with her though and helped her with many of the instructions. She was sure if his grade wasn't riding on it he wouldn't have bothered but she was grateful anyway.

When Slughorn finally called for everyone to bottle their potions and turn them in, Olivia was more than ready to leave the stuffy dungeon room. Regulus held the bottle as she carefully poured the potion and he left to place it on Slughorn's desk.

Kiley seemed to have come out of nowhere and grabbed her shoulder. "Oh my Merlin. Could this year get any worse? Not only is it OWL year, but we're partnered with Slytherins for the rest of the year? This sucks." Kiley continued ranting as they gathered their bags and made their way to lunch, sitting in their usual seats. "I mean, seriously, what was wrong with the way we were already sitting? Ugh! I hate that man!"

"Bad Potions class?" They both looked up to see the guys sitting down around them. Remus sat down next to Kiley and kissed her cheek quickly. Olivia smiled, they had been moving along nicely in their relationship, though they definitely preferred to keep their private lives private and not snog in the middle of the Great Hall. "What's Sluggy done now, love?"

Kiley was immediately off again. "He changed out partners today, and he matched us with _Slytherins_! I mean, it would have been bad enough just not letting me and Liv be partners but to pair us with Slytherins? It's stupid!"

Sirius looked at Olivia as he started loading his plate with food. "So, were you late for class?"

She scowled. "Yes."

He gave her one of those smiles that he knew melted her heart and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I am sorry."

She shoved his arm playfully. "You are not!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "It's ok though, I didn't get detention. Slughorn was too preoccupied with torturing us with new partners."

He laughed. "So I heard. Who did he stick you with?"

She looked to her plate, not completely sure how Sirius felt toward Regulus. "Your brother."

She glanced up in time to see Sirius visibly pale and clench his mouth, though keeping his composure in every other way. "He partnered you with Regulus?"

She nodded, watching him carefully though he was avoiding her gaze now and focusing on the table. She placed her hand on top of his and he jumped, having been zoned out. Suddenly, he coughed and if she hadn't known better she'd have thought she had imagined it all. "You ok?"

He squeezed her hand. "Yes. I'll be even better tonight though after I get to spend some time with you."

She smiled at his 'charm'. "So, we get to continue what was started earlier?"

"Hey! What're you two whispering about over there?"

She looked up. "Do you really want to know, brother?"

He stared at the two of them a few seconds. "No. No, I don't believe I do."

She laughed as James went back to talking about the quidittch trials coming up in just a couple days. Turning her attention back to Sirius, while continuing to eat her lunch, she voiced the question that had been bugging her since she left him in his room that morning. "So, where are we going to meet tonight?"

He smirked his 'I'm up to something' smirk. "There's somewhere I've been wanting you to see. I'm hoping to take you there."

She looked at him questionably. "You're not going to tell me?"

"Nope. You'll have to wait until tonight to find out."

Pouting, she hurriedly finished eating as everybody gathered their belongings to go to their next classes. For the sixth years, that meant Charms, and for the fifth years, that meant Care of Magical Creatures. Olivia and Kiley trudged their way down the sloping yard to the edge of the grounds discussing the first Hogsmeade weekend of the school year. It would be the first time her and Sirius would be together as a couple outside of school and she was extremely excited.

Care of Magical Creatures drug by, followed by Herbology, which drug by. She was excited to have alone time with Sirius to look forward too. He made her feel like she was floating and every time he touched her it was like something inside her exploded. She thought back on her relationship with Lucius and couldn't believe the difference between it and the one she now had with Sirius. Sirius was amazing, and patient with her. The subject of sex had come up a couple times by now but he wasn't trying to rush her into anything.

She walked in a daze back up to the castle for dinner, still lost in thought. Suddenly, she saw a hand wave in front of her face and smiled when she saw it belonged to Sirius. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him before sitting down, ready to eat. All through dinner, Sirius seemed to have taken it upon himself to make her miserable. His hands kept wandering, making her squirm and by the time dinner was over she was practically dragging him out of the Great Hall.

She pulled him up the stairs and toward the Common Room but laughing, he changed directions. She pulled back, trying to stop him. "Sirius, where are we going? I have to take my stuff up to the Common Room."

He stopped and pulled her to him, kissing her softly, and taking her bag. "Just trust me. Now, come on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note**: I'm so sorry this is extremely late. I've had so much on my mind, I just couldn't concentrate enough to write anything. I hope this is up to expectations and I promise the next chapter will be up within the next couple days.

**prettyinpunk66 – **I actually did think about making him chicken out, but then I was just as excited to finally get them together. :)

**ForeverTeamEdward13 – **Thanks! I'm glad you like it and keep reviewing!

**VerityJeneve – **Your review made me smile because I've been in that exact situation, everybody looking at you like you're going off your rocker. Lol

**talyag – **Thanks. I hope you keep reading and reviewing. :)

**Eve k – **Sorry I confused you but very glad you liked it. Keep reviewing!

**lizzystone – **So glad you like it and hope you keep reviewing!

**javalon14 – **Glad you like it and hope you keep reading!

**sakuno101 – **Your review made me giggle. I, too, love the word bloody and say it a lot even if I'm not British. :P I'm glad you like it and please keep reviewing!

**Sasuke's hope – **Please, please, no scene at work! Lol And I have been trying to write this for a while, I just haven't been able to get my brain working properly. Buuuuut, here you go. I'm glad you now like Sirius fics. I feel accomplished. :P Let me know what you think!


	23. Gunhilda of Gorsemoor

**Disclaimer: **All ideas are based on characters and events belonging to J.K. Rowling.

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 23:** Gunhilda of Gorsemoor

After Olivia felt as though Sirius had been pulling her along for hours, they finally slowed to a stop. They were standing in front of an ugly statue of a witch that Olivia had passed countless times but had never really given a second thought to. Sirius turned to face her. "One of the secrets to Marauder success, the statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor. More commonly known of as the one-eyed witch."

Olivia stared at him, he looked so proud of himself and she couldn't help but feel that she was completely missing something. He winked and tapped the hump of the witch with his wand and muttered a quick, "Dissendium". Olivia watched, wide eyed, as the hump opened to reveal a slide. Where in the bloody hell _was_ Sirius taking her?

Laughing at the shocked look on her face, he kissed her head. "Trust me." Olivia nodded and watched as Sirius climbed in the slide and disappeared from view. She looked back and forth down the hall before she, too, climbed in and followed after him. The slide was a lot shorter than it looked from the top and Sirius was, of course, waiting for her at the bottom. He took her hand and pulled her up, considering she was graceful enough to land on her butt, and smiled.

Despite her confusion, she couldn't help but smile back at him. "Where in the world are we going?"

Sirius stepped closer to her and gently placed his mouth over hers. They stood there, lost in their own world for several minutes, their lips moving in rhythm, before Sirius stepped away and started down the path. He was walking quickly, not realizing that Olivia was having a hard time keeping up until she tripped and hit the ground hard.

"Livey!" He walked to her quickly, bending down to help her into a sitting position. "Are you ok? I'm sorry, my brain is thinking ahead of me and my body's excited to get there."

She stood on up, dusting herself off, chuckling. "I'm fine, Sirius. I'm just graceful enough to trip over my own feet."

He placed his hand on the small of her back and took her hand in the other. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and smirked. "Just how far ahead is your brain thinking?"

He held her hand against his chest and kissed her slowly. "Hopefully, for my body's sake, just about thirty more minutes."

"You seem awful confident, Mr. Black." Sirius simply nodded and tried to kiss her again but she pulled away. "I demand that we continue on our way."

He smirked, but obeyed, and started walking again, this time keeping a hand on her back to ensure that he didn't outrun her. Finally, they reached a set of stairs. Sirius brought his finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet before he ascended the stairs slowly. At the top, he pushed on the ceiling and Olivia saw that it wasn't a ceiling but was, in fact, a trap door. Sirius poked his head through and looked around before reaching down for her hand and she followed him up the stairs and out the trap door at the top.

She looked around, amazed. They were in a cellar of some kind. Boxes were stacked everywhere but it was too dark for her to make out what was written on them. They slowly made their way up another set of stairs and Sirius carefully pushed open the large wooden door at the top enough for the two of them to slip through and quickly pulled her into a brightly lit Honeydukes. She jerked her head to look at him, astounded, and he simply grinned at her.

There were several witches and wizards picking their way through the thousands of different types of candies and so they were able to blend in easily. Sirius led her through the store and out the front door into the dimming streets of Hogsmeade Village.

He stood looking at her, expectantly. She was completely lost for words. Suddenly, she reared her hand back and smacked him on the chest.

"OW! What was that for?"

"You mean to tell me, Sirius Black, that you guys have been coming here all these years and never even thought to tell me about it?"

"Oh." Sirius sighed. He hadn't thought about her actually being angry over him showing her. "I'm showing you now though." He threaded his fingers through hers and looked at her hopefully. "Now, come on?"

She stared at him for several seconds before a smile crept its way onto her face and she nodded. "Yes, I'm more than ready to make up for this morning."

With that said, Sirius had to keep himself from running to their destination. They quickly found their way in front of a welcoming looking building filling with people. Olivia looked at Sirius, confused. "The Three Broomsticks?"

"Remember this morning when I was trying to get you to skip class but you had to run off to Potions?" She nodded, wondering where he was going with this. "Well, I skipped class anyway. I came here, to The Three Broomsticks _Inn_ and had Rosemerta fix us up a room." He stood still, trying to gauge her emotions, hoping he wasn't going to scare her off.

"You mean we have a room waiting for us upstairs?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head. "If you want it."

She pulled back slightly. "Then why the bloody hell are we out here?"

They quickly made their way into the Three Broomsticks and through the crowd. Rosemerta saw them enter and met them at the base of the stairs with a key, winking at Sirius. "Room seven."

Going up the stairs, Olivia was filled with wonder and anticipation. She was amazed that Sirius had went through all this for them to be together but she had never had so many butterflies in her stomach in her entire life. She wasn't naïve enough to lead herself to think Sirius was a virgin but then the thought that he had been with other girls, that he had experience where she didn't, had her also made her nervous.

They reached the room quickly and Sirius deftly unlocked the door, leading her inside. Once he closed and relocked the door, he turned to face her. She stared at him, taking in his appearance. He still had on his school uniform but his tie was loosened and the top couple buttons of his shirt undone, revealing a small section of his fit chest. His dark hair was disheveled but in a way that clearly screamed sexy to Olivia. Looking into his eyes, she could tell it was taking everything he had not to simply jump her and start ripping clothes off. His grey eyes were wild with need and the thought that it was her he needed aroused her more than she thought possible from a simple look. She took the few steps to bridge the distance between them, reaching her hand up to brush against his cheek. That simple amount of contact was all it took to set them both off.

She felt him thread his one hand through her hair as their lips met violently while the other hand pulled her as flat against him as possible. Her hands found their way to his tie, which she finished undoing before throwing it onto the floor forgotten. Then, her nimble fingers started working on the buttons of his shirt as he slowly led her backward toward the bed. When her legs met with the edge of the large four poster, Sirius turned them around and fell backward, pulling her on top of him. She sat up, straddling his pelvis, as she unbuttoned the last button and pushed his shirt open to reveal his toned stomach.

She had seen Sirius shirtless before but this time, it was different for her. This time, she knew what was to follow. She bent down and kissed his neck, nipping and sucking just enough to have him squirming before working her way down and onto his chest. She didn't make it far before he'd had enough and flipped her over, putting himself in charge and throwing his shirt to the floor.

He tortured her slowly with his mouth as his hands began working on her shirt and tie. Once he had successfully removed them, he wasted no time in reaping the benefits. His hands roamed her skin greedily as his mouth ravished hers. He worked his way around her waist and found the clasp of her bra, deftly unhooking it.

He sat up and stared at her, taking every inch of her in until she was self-consciously squirming under his gaze. He took his time to torture her, making sure to pay attention to every inch of her he could reach. Once she was covered in a sheen of sweat from his administrations, he felt it ok for him to move on. She was breathing wildly as he unhooked the clasp of her skirt, slowly sliding it down her legs and disposing of it on the floor. Her socks were quick to follow and Sirius took moment to just stare at her in her frilly pink knickers.

He took a leg in his hand, pulling her foot to rest on his shoulder, gently placing his lips on her ankle. He worked slowly up her leg with his mouth, wanting to torture her, wanting to see the look of pleasure on her face. Once he reached her knickers, he swapped legs, copying his administrations on the other leg.

She lay stretched out on the bed, helpless from his actions. He was taking her to new heights. She had never even imagined feeling the way Sirius was making her feel. Once he had worked his way up both legs, she felt him hook his fingers in the sides of her knickers. She grabbed his hands and stopped him, pushing herself up to face him. She saw the confusion and fear in his eyes, fear that he had scared her. She raised onto her knees and kissed him passionately. "You, Mr. Black, are wearing way too many clothes."

He smirked as her hands went to his pants. She undid his belt slowly, all the while, keeping her lips against his. Once the belt was undone, the button and zipper went quickly and she slid his pants down to his ankles so he could kick them off. She climbed backward to the middle of the bed, pulling him onto the bed to join her. She pushed his chest, signaling him to lie back on the pillows. Sliding her hands down his body, she caught his boxers in her slim fingers. She paused momentarily, it was apparent that he was already extremely aroused but she wanted to tease him just a little more, then slid them down and off, tossing them onto the floor.

Sirius didn't give her long to admire him though, as he flipped her over to put himself back in charge. He quickly hooked his fingers in the edges of her knickers and slid them down, not giving her time to stop him again.

She laid still, self-consciously waiting as he stared at her, watching as his eyes roamed every last inch of her body. When their eyes met, there was more emotion conveyed than any words could accomplish. He slowly laid down beside her, and pulled her naked body into his arms. His mouth sought hers out ravenously as his hands roamed her body. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and rolled on top of her, holding himself up so he wouldn't crush the air out of her.

She held her breath as he slowly kissed her neck, his hand reaching between her legs to position himself. As she felt him slowly start to lower himself, everything suddenly went black. Images passed through her mind. Images of Lucius, fondling her, attacking her, trying to force himself on her. Before she knew what was happening, she was thrashing, fighting, tearing. It passed almost as quickly as it came and she jerked herself into a sitting position, the room coming back into focus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note**: First of all, as you may have noticed, I changed my pen name for personal reasons. I sincerely hope it didn't inconvenience anybody. I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter and please review to let me know what you're thinking!

**prettyinpunk66 – **I originally did think of the room of requirement but then I brainstormed and came up with this. I hope I didn't disappoint you!

**sakuno101 – **As an answer, yes, I do think it's fun. :P I'm glad you like it and Regulus is one of my favorite characters also…after Sirius of course! Lol I hope you like this chapter!

**javalon14 – **I'm glad you like it, but I agree. Slughorn is totally not evil, only misguided. He does, however, greatly dislike Olivia for her constant failure in his class. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**talyag** – lol, I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing and please keep at it!

**VerityJeneve – **I definitely share your opinion on Regulus. I've always felt he was simply not as strong willed as Sirius when they were both kids. I'm glad you've enjoyed it thus far and hope this chapter was up to par. And I completely sympathize. Trust me, I know exactly what you mean. Lol

**HGromanticsap – **Congrats on the account! :) I'm glad you enjoy it and keep up the reviews!


	24. Repercussions

**Disclaimer: **All ideas are based on characters and events belonging to J.K. Rowling.

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 24: **Repercussions

Olivia looked around the room. Sirius was picking himself up out of the floor, looking at her wild eyed, with a large scratch down his face. "Livey?"

That was all it took for the tears to fall. Sirius stood staring at her, not sure whether he should approach her or not, still unsure as to what had happened. She grabbed at the covers, trying to cover herself up, and if Sirius had not been listening intently he would have missed the broken, "I'm sorry" through her sobs.

He grabbed his boxers that had been discarded and pulled them on quickly before moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "Olivia? Are you ok, love? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry." He sat patiently for her to start to calm down before he scooted into the middle of the bed and sat beside her, though he stayed on top of the covers while she was now under them, and cautiously wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head but stayed silent. Sirius ran his hand through his hair and sighed both in relief and confusion. "Livey, what's wrong?" Again, nothing. "Please, Olivia, you're scaring the hell out of me."

Slowly, she turned her head to look him in the eye. "I saw him."

Sirius' brow scrunched in confusion. "Who love?"

She looked forward again, avoiding his eyes. "Lucius."

All the color immediately drained from Sirius' face. How could he have been so stupid? He had told himself he was going to make their relationship move slow for this very reason, and he had let her down.

Her shoulders started shaking again. This time, Sirius pulled her close, trying his best to comfort her. She sobbed against his bare chest as he muttered calming words into her hair. Finally, almost an hour later, she had calmed down and was silently cuddled against Sirius, the covers still separating them. Sirius looked out the window and stood, putting his remaining clothes on and gathering Olivia's clothes to place on the bed beside her before he turned to walk out.

"Wait!" He turned to see Olivia staring at him from her position on the bed. "Where are you going?"

He motioned to the clothes. "I figured you could use some alone time to get ready before we head back to the castle. I'll run downstairs and see if Rosmerta can whip you up some hot cocoa."

She smiled at him, visibly relaxed, and rubbed her red and swollen eyes. He turned and walked out but she called out to stop him again. "Sirius!" He poked his head back around the doorframe. "Thank you." He grinned before continuing on his cocoa quest.

She slowly slid out from under the comfort of the covers and started dressing. She couldn't believe what had happened. Everything had been going so well, but the visions had been so plain, so real. She reached across the bed for her skirt, pulling it up and hooking it, before she pulled her shirt on. She buttoned her shirt but left it out and left her socks and tie off, crawling back onto the bed and laying on top of the covers.

Sirius walked back in levitating two steaming mugs of hot cocoa and carrying a plate of cookies. He crossed the room and placed them on the table located beside the bed. Olivia sat up when she saw him enter and eagerly took her hot cocoa, smiling at him.

He sat on the side of the bed, his cocoa also in hand. "Rosmerta sends her best, she sent the cookies on the house."

Olivia smiled. "That was nice of her."

"Whenever you finish, we'll start back to the castle. It's getting pretty late."

Her smile faltered slightly. "Why can't we just stay here tonight? We both have a free period in the morning, so we will have plenty of time to go back and get ready for class." He had an unsure look on his face and she knew she had given his a terrible fright. "Please, Sirius. I don't want to be alone tonight."

He smiled. There was no way he could say no to that. Not that he wanted to say no anyway, but he was still kicking himself for messing up so badly. "Ok, we can stay here for the night. When your brother realizes and kills me though, you have to promise to speak at my funeral." She smacked his chest, smiling. He always had a way of making her feel so much better.

Once the plate of cookies contained only crumbs and their mugs were empty, they crawled into bed to get some rest. Sirius waited for her to get situated before he stretched himself out beside her, staying on top of the covers. She looked up at him, confusion on her face. "Are you not going to cover up?" Sirius studied her face intently, unsure of what he was supposed to do, terrified of triggering another flashback. She reached up and ran her finger down the long scratch on his face. "I'm ok now Sirius. I promise."

After studying her face several more seconds he rolled off the bed, pulled the covers back, and crawled in beside her. As soon as he was covered up, she snuggled close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She looked in him the eyes, seeing the love radiating there, and a smile crept its way onto her face.

Seeing her look relaxed and like herself again made Sirius feel worlds better. He gripped her tightly and kissed the top of her head. She rolled on her side to face him and placed her lips against his in a sweet goodnight kiss before she rested her head back on his shoulder, her arm draped across his chest. Sirius grabbed his wand from the bedside table and turned off the lights causing the room to fall into darkness except for the light of the quarter moon.

Olivia slept dreamlessly on Sirius' shoulder the entire night while Sirius was up most of the night watching her with what little light the moon provided. He carefully brushed some hair out of her face and behind her ear. There were only two things that kept running through his head. Firstly, that the girl lying beside meant more to him than he ever thought any girl would. She knew everything about him, about his life and family, and she still cared for him. Secondly, she was willing to give him everything and he was going to take it. He let his hormones lead him and he did everything he had told himself he wouldn't do. He had reminded her of everything that Malfoy had put her through, everything he was trying to help her forget. Now, he had to do every single thing within his power to make things right.

He finally fell asleep as the sun was beginning to run off the moon. He woke to a gentle hand on his face, stroking his cheek.

"Good morning."

He smiled up at her. "It's morning already? Ugh, just curse me now and leave me here."

She laughed. "We need to be getting back to the castle."

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her down onto his chest. She kissed his nose before meeting his lips. "Thank you for staying here with me last night, Sirius."

Sirius took her face in his hands. "Olivia, listen to me. I never, ever want to hear you apologize for anything that happened in this room. Nothing was your fault, you hear me? It's me that needs to be groveling at your feet for my actions."

She stroked his cheek. "It's not your fault either." She sat up and grabbed her tie, wrapping it around her neck. "I just want to forget about it, Sirius."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "It's not something you can forget, Livey." He got up and put his hands on each of her shoulders. "It is, however, something we can work through, together." She wrapped her arms around his waist and he held her tightly for several minutes. "Now, we really better be getting back to the castle."

She nodded and they both hurried to finish getting ready. The left the rented room hand in hand and left The Three Broomsticks, making their way toward Honeydukes. Sneaking back into the cellar of the candy shop was a little more difficult than sneaking out, especially considering it was early in the morning before there were a lot of customers. They quietly slipped through the wooden door that lead to the cellar while the shop owner was occupied at the register, working on some paperwork intently. After they made it through the shop, it was much easier to slip into the passageway and make their way back to Hogwarts.

They arrived back at the castle just after most of the students got to their first class. They were able to slip out of the passageway easily enough and hurriedly made their way up to Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady deterred them for only a second, opening after they gave the password so they could slip inside.

The common room was fairly empty, with only a couple second years huddled in a corner. Sirius wrapped his arms around Olivia, kissing her on top of the head. She turned to make her way up to her dorm but Sirius still had her hand and refused to let go. She laughed and smacked his chest. "Come on Sirius, let go. We need to get cleaned up before class."

He bent down and kissed her lips gently before letting go of her hand and making his way up to his own dorm room. He was looking forward to a nice, hot, long shower to help him relax. His plans were deterred though, as soon as he walked into the sixth year boys' room.

Remus was sitting in his bed, looking through a book for his next class. Peter was desperately working on an essay, most likely for his next class. James, though. James was pacing the length of the room and rounded on Sirius as soon as he walked in. "Where the bloody hell have you been with my sister?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note**: Thanks to everyone for all the awesome reviews! Please continue to let me know what you think and I hope you like this chapter.

**prettyinpunk66 – **Yes, Sirius is definitely the hot and steamy type. I'm glad you enjoyed it though and thanks for the pen name compliment! :)

**ForeverTeamEdward13 – **Yes, but things will get better. Thanks for the review and please continue.

**Idorvador – **I do have a thing for cliffies. Lol I'm glad that you enjoy it and please keep reviewing!

**HGromanticsap – **Thanks so much for the compliments. :) Keep up the reviews!

**VerityJeneve – **No, no. The whole thing with Lucius was definitely not forgotten. It will have to be resolved. Sorry this one took a little longer, I'm glad that you look forward to my updates. :)

**javalon14 – **Yes, Sirius is definitely an understanding guy and he will have to help Olivia through it all. And yes, it was a bit fast, but it was meant to be. He started thinking with his hormones and he paid for it, and now he has to find a way to help her through it.

**beba78 – **Thanks for the compliments! I'm so glad that you like it and please keep reviewing!

**QueenOfTheDiamondDogs – **I'm so glad that you like it! Please keep reviewing and thanks for the heads up about the spelling of quidditch. For some reason, my brain just won't wrap around the spelling of it. Lol

**Karawr – **Sirius is definitely my favorite character. :) I'm glad that you enjoy this and please keep up reviewing!


	25. Brothers

**Disclaimer: **All ideas are based on characters and events belonging to J.K. Rowling.

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 25: **Brothers

Sirius held his hands up in defense. "Whoa. Prongs, calm down."

James pointed his fingers violently in Sirius' direction. "Don't bloody tell me to calm down! You told me she would be different! What the hell were you _thinking_? That's my baby sister!"

Sirius ran his hand through his hair. He had royally screwed up. He had told James Olivia would be different and she was. He just got ahead of himself. Now, the question was, how was he going to fix it? With not only Olivia but James too…

"We were in Hogsmeade."

It took James maybe five seconds to put two and two together and realize where Sirius had taken Olivia before he lunged forward and his fist connected with the side of Sirius' face. Not expecting it, Sirius hit the ground hard. Remus and Peter were off their beds immediately and grabbed James' shoulders, pushing him back and away from Sirius.

Sirius pulled himself up off the floor and looked at James with both acceptance and anger in his eyes. "Look, I messed up! I realize that ok? No need to smash my face in."

James eyes flared. "Did you shag her?"

Sirius hung his head and ran his hand through his hair again, a nervous gesture. Finally, he looked James in the eyes again. "No."

James visibly relaxed enough for Remus and Peter to determine it was alright to let him go.

With a gesture from Sirius, Remus and Peter grabbed their books to leave the room. Remus patted Sirius' shoulder as he passed. "We'll meet you in Transfiguration."

Once the door closed Sirius took a seat on the edge of his bed, keeping his eyes on James who was still standing in the middle of the room. "Prongs, you know I love you like a brother. You had every right to punch me. I wasn't lying when I said we didn't shag." He paused trying to get his nerve up enough to say what he wanted to say. "But I _would_ be lying if I said I didn't want to." Well, that didn't exactly come out the way he meant for it to.

James slightly tensed again but walked over and sat on his bed, facing Sirius and sighing loudly. "I'm sorry I hit you, but she's my baby sister Pads. I know she's growing up but it's hard to let her go."

Sirius nodded in understanding, glad James hadn't made contact with his face again. "Do you trust me, Prongs?" James nodded, not even having to think about it. "Then trust that I will take care of her. I'll screw up. Hell, I did last night, but trust me to make it better. Trust me with her."

"You're asking for a lot."

"Yea, I know."

Sirius felt like he sat there forever, James staring him in the eyes, while he waited for his answer. Finally, James nodded his head. A silent understanding passed between them.

"Get your ass in the shower. You stink and Transfiguration is in fifteen minutes." Sirius laughed, glad that he and James had reached an understanding. He scooted to the end of his bed and pulled a fresh uniform out along with clean boxers and socks and headed toward the bathroom. "By the way, what happened to your face?"

Sirius paused and turned back. "I don't know. Maybe a fist connected with it."

James gave him a sheepish look. "Yea, sorry about that, but that's not what I meant. The scratch?"

Sirius walked on into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. There was a long scratch down the left side of his face from when Olivia had scratched him. He contemplated what he should tell James. He couldn't tell him exactly what happened without revealing what had happened between Olivia and Lucius and he had promised Olivia he wouldn't do that. Then again, he really didn't want to lie to his best friend. He decided to settle for a half truth, "I upset your sister." James stared at him waiting for an explanation. "Remember Prongs, trust." It took James a few minutes before he nodded and started getting ready for class himself while Sirius went to take his shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia ascended the stairs to the girls' dorm slowly. When she walked through the door she was met with three sets of eyes. Her eyes met Kiley's and she gave her a small reassuring smile before she walked on into the bathroom for a shower. She took her time, trying to wash away all the insecurities and fears she had felt in the last twenty four hours. Once she felt sufficiently clean, she stepped out and wrapped her bath robe around her.

She brushed out her hair before walking back into the dorm room, this time met only with Kiley.

"Where'd the others go?" Their other two dorm mates were now missing and Olivia had a sneaky suspicion that Kiley had ran them off so she could drill her.

"Amanda had to turn in an essay and Emily wanted to go meet her boyfriend before class." Olivia tried to figure out if she was being honest, but decided that it didn't really matter and sat down on her bed facing Kiley. "Ok, so dish. Is Sirius good in bed?" Olivia felt her face turning a bright red as she looked at her hands. "Oh come on. You did shag right?"

Olivia shook her head slowly. "No, not exactly?"

Kiley scrunched her brow. "Not _exactly_? What does that even mean?"

Olivia sighed. "We were about to."

Kiley was sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting for her to continue but it didn't seem to be coming. "Ok, and…?"

"I don't know, Kiles. I just kind of freaked out. I remembered everything that happened with Lucius and it all seemed so real, and I just…don't know. I couldn't."

Kiley placed her hand on top of Olivia's sympathetically. "How did Sirius take it?"

"Better than most would have." Olivia stood and started gathering a fresh uniform. "He was very understanding about it."

A small smile crept its way onto her face, one that Kiley noticed causing her to smile also. "You better hurry. We have Care of Magical Creatures soon."

Olivia hurried and changed clothes, drying her hair with a simple spell before grabbing her bag and walking down the multiple stair cases, out the front door, and on down to their Care of Magical Creatures class.

Unfortunately, the fifth year Gryffindors had Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins. They were all gathered around, waiting for their professor when a hand found its way onto Olivia's shoulder, causing her to jump and jerk around finding herself face to face with a burly, overly bulky Slytherin that she only knew by Moose.

He put his hands on her shoulders, bending down so he was eye level with her. "How're you doing, love?"

Olivia tried to brush his hands off her. "What're you talking about? I'm not your love."

"Oh, but you are." He placed his mouth next to her ear. "We all know what you did to Lucius and just want you to know, you _will_ pay."

She pulled away, disgusted, as soon as he released her and looked around at their fellow students. Everyone seemed to be ready for a fight but she was fairly certain nobody had been able to hear what had been said. What had happened between her and Lucius was the last thing she wanted the whole school knowing. Wanting to argue but not wanting to get very audible, she decided that a violent whisper would be best. "What _I_ did to _him_? You're off your very tiny rocker!"

He went for his wand but a body appeared in the tiny space between them. "Don't touch her Moose." Olivia found herself staring at the back of a familiar shaggy black head. Wasn't Sirius supposed to be in Transfiguration though? Then it hit her violently. This wasn't Sirius, it was Regulus. They were so incredibly similar. Regulus Black was standing up for her though? Why?

"What's it to you Black? It's none of your business."

"But you see Moose, that's where you're wrong. As it happens to be, Miss Potter is my Potions' partner and I don't plan on working all year by myself in Slughorn's class." He glanced back at Olivia briefly. "As horrible as she may be."

Regulus and Moose seemed to have a stare off for several seconds before Moose walked off to join the other Slytherins leaving Regulus standing with Olivia. She wasn't exactly sure what to say to him but he spared her the thought as he walked off without a word or even another look.

Olivia watched him walk off and jumped when Kiley's hand met her arm. "Sorry. What was all that about?"

"I have no idea, Kiles, but I don't believe that it's over."

Though she loved the class, it seemed to drag by as Olivia found herself constantly glancing at Regulus trying to discover what his true intentions were in taking up for her. Her spying wrought zero results however as they were released from class with a two foot essay due the next week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's kind of short. I'll try and make up for it the next chapter. As always, though, review and let me know what you think. Throw some opinions and ideas at me and let me know how you think it's going. :)

**javalon14 – **Ultra special thanks for posting my one hundredth review! I hope this finds you in need of a break. :P

**prettyinpunk66 – **Hope you went and got your hot chocolate. Lol Yea, Sirius is seriously going to have to work for this one and it'll take a little while, and I couldn't let him murder him, I love him too much. :)

**ForeverTeamEdward13 – **Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

**beba78 – **Teehee. Yea, I hope you like it!

**QueenOfTheDiamondDogs – **I feel honored that you put your homework aside for me. :) Glad that you're loving it and hope you like this chapter!

**talyag – **Yes, yes. James always notices. Lol

**HGromanticsap – **Glad you like it and keep reviewing!

**hazellily – **I'm glad that you like it, I'm trying to make it a little different. Please keep reviewing!

**DarkFireAngel00 – **lol, I'm very glad you love it! Never fear, Lucius will get what's coming to him in due time, he has not been forgotten! (maniacal laugh)

**.girl – **So glad, please keep reviewing!


	26. Potions Disaster

**Disclaimer: **All ideas are based on characters and events belonging to J.K. Rowling.

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 26:** Potion's Disaster

After the strange Care of Magical Creatures class, the day passed quickly until dinner. Olivia had been debating with herself all day whether or not she should mention Regulus' odd behavior to Sirius. They hadn't talked much about his brother and she wasn't positive how bad the feelings were between them. Finally, she decided she would only mention it if Regulus kept acting strange toward her.

She and Kiley had beaten the guys into the Great Hall and took their usual seats, beginning to pile food onto their plates. Olivia hadn't seen Sirius since that morning and was anxiously glancing toward the door, waiting for him to appear. It didn't take long for them to show up. The four of them came strolling into the Great Hall as if they didn't have a care in the world. She smiled but as Sirius got closer, the smile quickly slipped.

"What happened to your face? You guys didn't pick another fight with the Slytherins, did you?"

Sirius sat down next to her and quickly nuzzled his face into her neck before sitting up straight and gathering his own food, trying to think of an easy way to tell her that it was her brother that tried to smash his face in.

James sat down across from her and saved Sirius the trouble. "I hit him."

Olivia paused, her fork half way to her mouth, not positive that she had heard correctly. After she determined she had, she had to figure out if James was being serious or not. She looked to Sirius, who just shrugged a shoulder and went back to his food, then turned her attention back to James. "Why?"

James fiddled with his food for a few minutes before deciding he would try to avert the subject. "So, quidditch tryouts are next week. You're going to be there, right?"

Olivia started at him with an expression that clearly read 'are you serious?'. "James."

"We had to reach...an understanding, ok?"

She pointed to Sirius' face, "Was this because of last night?"

Sirius took her hand in his and tried to calm her while at the same time trying to stay out of the way of the two siblings' argument.

"Yea, but…" He didn't have time to voice anything else as Olivia stood from her seat, grabbed her bag, and quickly left the Great Hall.

Kiley stood up to follow her but Sirius stopped her. "Do you mind if I take this one?"

Kiley thought a minute before nodding and sitting back down beside Remus. Sirius thanked her with a nod of his head quickly before turning and quickly making his way out of the Great Hall. Once he hit the entrance hall he paused. He really had no idea where she was. He wandered the halls aimlessly for a while, looking in random places he thought she might be, including the common room and he even asked a first year to go check her dorm room but it was all to no avail. Finally, when he was about to give up and just wait for her in the common room it hit him.

He took long strides up the many sets of stairs until he found his way to the top of the astronomy tower where he found Olivia sitting against the wall, her head turned up, looking at the stars. She didn't hear him and he took the moment to really look at her. A smile made its way onto his face, how had he gotten so lucky as to win her heart? After several minutes that Sirius stood there simply content with staring at her, she noticed him and smiled.

"How long have you been standing there?"

He crossed the length of the tower and took a seat beside her, remembering the last time they had been up here together. "A little while."

"Why didn't you say anything, silly?"

He reached his hand up and stroked her cheek. "I was enjoying the view." He relished in the slight blush that crossed her lightly freckled cheeks but frowned as the smile slipped from her face. "What's wrong, love?"

"I'm sorry James hit you."

Sirius chuckled and pulled her sideways onto his lap. "I'm perfectly fine, love. If the situation had been reversed, I can't say that I wouldn't have done exactly the same thing. Like he said, though, we came to an understanding."

"It doesn't excuse his actions. He shouldn't have butted in."

Sirius pushed her hair out of her face and behind her ears. "Don't be too hard on him, he has only good intentions in mind."

Olivia thought about it before agreeing that he was more than likely correct. She brought her hand up and traced the bruise that outlined his eye and part of one cheek. "Does it hurt?"

He unconsciously grimaced. "A little bit. It's not like I haven't had a whole lot worse done to me." Olivia frowned, remembering the night he showed up at her house, bloody and barely conscious. "That look does nothing for you, love, smile." Though she tried to fight it, she couldn't stop a small smile from creeping its way onto her face. "See? Much better, though you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen, even when you're frowning."

Instead of replying, she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, letting them linger there momentarily. "We should probably be heading to the common room soon, if we get caught up here, we'll have detention for sure."

"It's not like either of us have never had detention before." Winking at her he pulled her tight against him and they just sat there, staring at the stars and enjoying each other's company.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the week passed in a blur. Olivia had, of course, forgiven James for hitting Sirius though his black eye still hadn't completely faded. The whole school was full of rumors as to how he got it. All the Marauders had taken advantage of the rumor mill and every time somebody asked them they would spin wilder tales as to what had happened. The latest thing that Olivia had heard was that he got in a fight with the Dumbledore over a lemon drop and Dumbledore had punched him out. She had even heard tales of him getting in a fight with the Giant Squid.

Olivia hurried on her way to the dungeons, they had just finished breakfast and the boys had went off to their class while Olivia and Kiley, regrettably, rushed to Double Potions. It was awkward for Olivia as she walked into the dank classroom and took her seat next to Regulus. She hadn't seen or talked to him since last weeks' Care of Magical Creatures class. She still hadn't been able to come up with an explanation for his actions but had definitely decided not to mention it if he didn't.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement but didn't engage her in conversation. They sat in silence and listened to Slughorn drone about Befuddlement Draughts. It didn't sound like a complicated potion in theory but Olivia sighed in resignation as it came time for them to actually brew it. Regulus stood and Olivia started to follow him to the cupboard but he stopped her.

"I'll gather the ingredients if you'll be setting us up a cauldron. That way we both don't have to fight the mess."

Olivia looked at where he gestured and saw that over half of the class was gathered trying to get their supplies. She nodded mutely and started setting up their station while Regulus made his way through the mass of students.

She had a flame going under their cauldron, along with her book propped open to the appropriate page when Regulus returned, along with an arm full of supplies. Looking back at the cupboard she was slightly awed at how fast he had returned but put it out of her mind as she tried to concentrate on what she was supposed to do.

Regulus handed her the sneezewort. "Be sure to chop this very fine or it won't be absorbed correctly."

Olivia took it obediently, glad that Regulus was taking charge. It wasn't exactly a secret how bad she was at the subject. She finished her chopping as Regulus started slicing the lovage with a look of concentration. She picked the sneezewort up without thinking and went ahead, dropping it into the already brewing potion. Regulus looked up in alarm before the potion started to bubble faster than it had been a few second previously. Olivia's eyes widened before Regulus grabbed her, pulling her across the room quickly before there was a loud pop and their failed potion covered everything within a three foot radius.

Regulus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, very much like she was used to seeing Sirius do. "Did you not read your book at all? You weren't supposed to add that until the very end."

Olivia looked away, trying to keep her composure. She felt so embarrassed she could barely stand it. "I'm sorry, Regulus."

Slughorn made his way over, causing their potion to disappear with a flick of his wand. "Potter, Black, what happened?"

Regulus was the first to find his voice. "It was an accident sir."

Olivia frowned, not wanting Regulus to make it seem like it was jointly their fault, that wasn't fair to him. "It was my fault sir. I added the sneezewort too soon."

Slughorn looked at her with a look of both understanding and pity. "After class, I want a word." He started to make his way back to the front of the room but turned back to add, "With the both of you."

Regulus turned to her. "Are you alright?"

She deftly nodded before he walked back and took a seat in front of their now pointless cauldron, starting to pack it up. She awkwardly followed him, not knowing what to say. Finally, she settled with trying to help him pack everything away as partners all around them continued their potion making. "I am sorry, Regulus. I didn't do it on purpose."

She could have sworn a small smile crossed his face. "I know you didn't, Potter. It's not your fault you're horrid at the subject."

Wow, that made her feel better. Once the class was over, all the other students gathered their things to leave the dreary room. Kiley's eyes caught Olivia's as she walked out, sending her a sympathetic look. Once, she walked out it left only Olivia, Regulus, and Professor Slughorn.

Slughorn looked up from the essays he was grading and called them up to his desk. "Now, Ms. Potter, how many potions does that make you've single handedly messed up?"

Olivia stood there, slightly dumbfounded. "Umm…I'm not sure Professor. Quite a few."

"Hmm…yes." He nodded and looked at Olivia with an odd look. "Now, as it is your OWL year, I believe something needs to be done about this. I think it in everyone's best interest if I assign you a tutor."

"A tutor sir?"

"Yes, and I believe Regulus here would be a good contestant for the job. What do you think about it dear boy?"

She glanced at Regulus quickly, not wanting to meet his eye. This was so embarrassing. "Yes sir, that would be fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: **Wow. Thirteen reviews for chapter 25. I am sincerely grateful to each and every one of you. I usually answer each review individually at the end of chapters but considering they are growing with each chapter, it is taking up an immense amount of room at the bottoms of the pages and I'm afraid it will start getting on peoples' nerves. So, I do believe I'm going to just start answering reviews privately.

I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think of it and how you think its going so far. I enjoy each and every review and take each one seriously so if you have any ideas to throw in feel free to do so knowing that I will give it serious consideration.

Sorry for the delay, I've been trying to update for a couple days but for some reason hasn't liked me and kept showing an error message. :(


	27. Tutoring, a Walk, and an Obsession

**Disclaimer: **All ideas are based on characters and events belonging to J.K. Rowling.

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 27: **Tutoring, a Walk, and an Obsession

Olivia trudged her way back up to the common room that afternoon in a serious mood. She and Regulus had set up a time to meet in the library the following evening to get started with her tutoring. She sighed, she couldn't believe that Slughorn had made Regulus her tutor. Not that she didn't need a tutor because Merlin knew she did but why Regulus? Sirius was not going to take this well at all. She made it to the portrait of the fat lady, snapping the password and moodily going through the portrait hole.

James and Sirius were sitting on the couch by the fire, looking like they were having a serious conversation. She approached them slowly, not wanting to rudely interrupt their 'guy time'. When Sirius noticed her, his face broke into a smile. "Ready for dinner?"

"Yea, where's everybody else?"

James stood and rubbed his hand back and forth over her head. "Not everyone loves you enough to wait for you, kiddo."

She swatted at his hand playfully. "Well, come on, I'm hungry."

Sirius stood and kissed her quickly on the head before wrapping an arm around her waist. They had decided to try and keep the public affection to a minimum around James with the hopes he wouldn't have a total coronary. As they walked down the halls on their way to the Great Hall Olivia played different scenarios through her head, trying to figure out how to tell Sirius that she was going to be spending a lot of time with his brother. By the time they reached the Gryffindor table she still hadn't succeeded.

They found seats with Kiley, Remus, and Peter and Sirius started piling his plate high with food. Everybody was joking and the conversation was lighthearted but Olivia noticed that Sirius kept glancing toward the Slytherin table just every few minutes.

She placed her hand on his arm to inconspicuously get his attention. "Everything ok?"

He took the hand on his arm and held in with his own. "Regulus keeps staring over here."

Olivia sat quietly. This was it, this was when she was supposed to tell him. She cursed herself when no words left her mouth. Come on, it wasn't that big of a deal was it?

Sirius looked down at her in between bites and his glances at Regulus. "He's not been giving you any problems in Potions has he?"

Olivia shook her head robotically. Why couldn't she find it in herself to tell him? "No, he's been very polite."

Her answer must have satisfied Sirius because he continued his eating, this time with only minimal glances toward Regulus. Kiley elbowed her in the ribs to get her attention, giving her a questioning look. Olivia shrugged her shoulders and looked sheepish, she didn't really know what to say. She watched Sirius, laughing and joking with James, and looked back at Kiley shaking her head. She couldn't ruin his good mood. Not right now anyway.

Sirius squeezed her hand, getting her attention. "Do you want to go for a walk with me tomorrow tonight, love?"

Olivia laughed. "What's wrong with tonight?"

James interrupted his chance to answer her however. "We have detention. Hexed a couple of Slytherins on the way back from Herbology."

Olivia rolled her eyes and pecked Sirius him on the cheek. "Yes, tomorrow night would be great."

James' face looked horrorstruck, "Eww. Not in front of me!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following day Olivia felt slightly nauseous as she made her way to meet Regulus after making an excuse to everybody as to where she was going. She felt unbelievable guilt over not telling Sirius but she just couldn't figure out how to tell him. She knew it would upset him and he had been in such a good mood, she hated to wreck that.

She reached the library ten minutes before Regulus was supposed to meet her so she found an empty table in a secluded part of the library where the books had inches of dust on them from sitting untouched. She sat for several minutes, wondering where Regulus was. She got her Potions book out and a roll of parchment to write her assigned essay on and waited. Fifteen minutes later, she was starting to get annoyed. Thirty minutes later, she was frustrated. Forty-five minutes later, she started packing her things back up to leave. Just as she placed her book back in her back, Regulus came around the corner.

She looked at him expectantly, waiting for an excuse as to why he'd kept her waiting so long but one never came. He sat down across from her and pulled out his book. She stared at him incredulously. "You're late."

He looked up briefly before flipping through the pages of his book. "I know. Sorry." She wanted to question him further but thought better of it. She had to meet Sirius in less than two hours and she desperately needed to get this essay done and she knew she needed Regulus' help to do that. Regulus instructed her to open her book and began going over basic information for brewing the Draught of Living Death.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Regulus sighed in frustration. "Olivia, are you even trying at all?"

She laid her quill down and ran a hand through her hair. "I just don't get it. Why does bat spleen make it do that?"

Regulus propped his head on his hand, making one side of his face smush up. "It just does." Olivia would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that he was doing this because he now thought her to be unteachable and he was frustrated. Suddenly, he perked up. "I have an idea." He began gathering his things up. "Meet me back in here tomorrow."

Olivia looked at him incredulously. "What's the idea?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll be waiting at this table tomorrow directly after dinner. Make sure to be here."

Olivia began gathering her things as Regulus started to walk off. "Regulus?" He turned back to her with interest. "Thanks." She looked down embarrassed. "I really do appreciate the effort, even if I am a failure at Potions." She tried to laugh her statement off, realizing how pathetic it sounded even if it was true.

Regulus looked at her sincerely though. "You're not a failure Olivia, and I will prove that to you tomorrow."

Olivia watched as he disappeared around the corner, wondering what in the world he had planned for her. Realizing it was almost time for her to meet Sirius, she finished gathering her things and hurried out of the library.

She found Sirius in the common room waiting for her. She ran up, pecked his lips before going to her dorm. She yelled back to him. "I have to drop my bag off and I'll be back!"

A few moments later she was rushing back down the stairs and into Sirius' arms. He laughed at her enthusiasm. "Where've you been?"

What he interpreted as enthusiasm though was actually guilt. She was overcompensating for not telling him about Regulus and her tutoring. "I was in the library, attempting to finish an essay." She grabbed his hand and began pulling him toward the portrait hole. "Are you ready to go?"

He laughed at her again. "Well, ready or not it looks as if you're not giving me much choice in the matter."

She stuck her tongue out at him but stopped attempting to drag him. He wrapped his arm loosely around her shoulders and they made their way down the many halls of Hogwarts and out onto the grounds.

They walked for hours, until it was way past curfew, not caring that they were risking detention but just wanting to be with each other. She watched him closely as they walked, reveling in the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed. She smiled to herself. She was truly lucky to have him.

By the time the sun had completely disappeared from the sky, they were on the quidditch pitch. Sirius removed his arm from her shoulders, where it had stayed for the biggest part of their walk and he took her hand, threading their fingers together. "So you're going to try out next week, right?"

She blushed and looked away. "Yea, I guess so."

Sirius stopped walking, causing her to stop and stare back at him and his soft smile. "What's wrong, love?"

She walked back to him and snuggled her head into his chest. "I'm just nervous. I'm not that good."

His hand found its way under her chin, lifting her face so their eyes could meet. "You're definitely not bad, love. You fly wonderfully. You can't throw worth crap…OW!" He laughed after her hand had made contact with his shoulder. "What? You know its true."

She playfully glared at his for a few seconds before they were both laughing. "Yea, it is true."

He pulled her back close to him. "As I was saying, though, seekers don't have to throw. You just have to catch, which you can do just fine."

They stood there for what seemed like a lifetime, in the middle of the pitch, just holding each other. Olivia buried her head into his chest and inhaled deeply. He smelled of a scent that was purely Sirius and nothing else. She made a deal with herself that she would tell him about Regulus tomorrow, after she found out what his big plan was and hope he didn't get upset. It was for her education after all…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Olivia, Sirius, Kiley, Remus, and Peter were sitting in the common room relaxing before dinner when James came running through the portrait hole, looking excited. He stopped in front of them his mouth moving and lots of noise coming out but none of it making any sense what so ever. Sirius stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Prongs, breathe. What's wrong?"

He shook his head frantically. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Guess what just happened."

They all exchanged looks. "I don't know, what?"

As soon as the question left Sirius' mouth the portrait hole opened back up and Lily walked through. James immediately pulled himself together and ran his hand through his hair, trying to make himself look cool in front of the love of his life. "Evans."

Lily looked at him as she passed but didn't show any special interest. "Potter." Olivia rolled her eyes. This was definitely pathetic.

The second Lily disappeared from sight James was a mess again. His eyes were wild but there was a huge smile on his face. "Me and Lily had a whole conversation without her calling me one name or cursing me or anything!"

Remus looked at James sympathetically, "Yea, we just witnessed that. Too bad it wasn't more than two words."

James scowled momentarily. "No, no. Not just now, about fifteen minutes ago, in the library!"

Sirius looked skeptical. "Why were you in the library? Weren't stalking her were you?"

James glared at him before picking up a pillow from a nearby armchair and throwing it at him. "It doesn't matter _why _I was there. What matters is that I was and we had an actual conversation."

Sirius genuinely smiled for his best friend, taking the pillow to the face as a yes, he had been stalking her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:** Sorry this was a little late. Thanks to everybody that reviewed, they all mean a lot to me and keep me motivated. I'd like to hear some ideas from you all, about what you think and what'd you like to see happen, if you prefer you can PM me. All ideas would be seriously considered and I think it'd be kind of fun to hear some different ideas. Please review!


	28. Tryouts

**Disclaimer: **All ideas are based on characters and events belonging to J.K. Rowling.

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 28: **Tryouts

Olivia was a nervous wreck as she waited the next day for Regulus. She had no idea what his surprise could be and quite frankly, thinking about it made her nervous. As the minutes ticked by with no Regulus, her stomach was twisting more and more. Finally, she heard the doors to the library open and she saw Regulus come sauntering though. He wasn't alone though. Walking behind him was Severus Snape.

At first, she didn't think much of it but as Severus joined Regulus when he sat at her table it all clicked. Severus was Regulus' surprise. She sighed in relief, remembering when he had helped her with an essay the previous year. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…

"Good evening, Olivia."

She looked at Regulus, who looked so much like her boyfriend she couldn't help but smile. "Good evening, Regulus." She then turned to Snape and nodded her head. "Severus."

Snape nodded in return but didn't say anything. Regulus pulled a couple books out of his bag. "So, as you can see, I brought reinforcements. Severus is bloody brilliant at Potions and if anyone can help you he can."

Olivia blushed. "Yea, he helped me last year."

Regulus threw Snape an odd look but didn't comment on it. "Well, we probably need to get started since no introductions are needed."

The tutoring session actually went extremely well. Severus proved, once again, to be an excellent teacher and Olivia was extremely grateful to him. She finished her essay in record time and actually understood everything she had wrote.

Olivia quietly thanked them both once she had everything packed away and made her way to leave the library. Before she made it to the stairs, on her way to the Gryffindor common room, she felt a hand on her arm. She froze in fear, thinking the worst, but as she turned around she was shocked to see Regulus.

"Oh, did I forget something?"

Olivia watched as she saw a blush creeping its way onto Regulus' face. "No, no. I just…ummm…I just wanted to ask you something."

Olivia regarded him with caution, not knowing what could be so important that he had to chase her down to ask her instead of waiting for Potions the next morning. "Uh, yea sure, go ahead."

She watched as he fidgeted in front of her. He looked as if he was wrestling with what he wanted to say. Finally, he looked her in the eye. "Is my brother happy? I mean, now that he left home, where is he staying? Does he have money? What's he been doing?"

Olivia just stood there, staring at him in shock. She had been under the impression that, though Sirius loved his brother and worried about him being in the environment he was in, he and Regulus had never got along but here was Regulus standing in front of her almost begging for information about Sirius. She was at a loss of what to do. What if Regulus was just acting like this to get information to give to Sirius' parents? The look in his eyes really had her believing different though. They showed nothing but worry and love. She thought her answer out carefully, not wanting to give him too much info in case she was wrong about him. "He's living with us until he graduates, I don't know what he has planned after that." Regulus nodded his head, accepting the information she was willing to give. "He's happy."

He stood there for a few seconds before turning and walking away without another word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia sighed. Her hands were shaking as she took her broom from Sirius. He was watching her strangely, "Are you ok, love?"

She nodded but didn't trust herself to speak. More people had turned up for the house tryouts than she had expected. And why did there have to be so many there to watch?

Sirius bent down and kissed her forehead, her nose, and finally her lips. "You're brilliant at flying, love. Don't worry about it, don't even _think_ about it, just _do_ it. Just like you've done it a hundred times before. Pretend that we're in your backyard, just James, me, and you."

She listened to him carefully, trying to tune everybody else out. There were just so many people there. She looked through all the contestants trying to figure out who would be trying out for what position.

Suddenly she heard James' voice cut through the uproar of the crowd. "Alright everybody, line up!" Everyone did as they were told and formed a line in front of the returning team and captain. "Now, we have two positions open, one chaser and seeker. If you don't play either of those positions, please leave the pitch now." Olivia watched as a handful of disappointed people made their way off the field. "Ok, I want chasers over here and seekers over there." She followed James directions and walked with a small group of people to James right. She was immensely relieved that she was a part of the smaller group.

James first addressed the chasers. "We will first see how you fly, then I'll watch as you throw some passes back and forth before finally I'll have each of you play with the current chasers, me and Prewett, to see which of your styles works best with us." He made sure all of the chasers nodded in understanding before turning to his right to address the seekers. "For you guys, I'm going to have each of you fly some laps and then through a predesignated pattern that Sirius will demonstrate beforehand. After that, we will release the snitch and see what happens."

James signaled and everybody took off in laps. Olivia concentrated on nothing but her broom and was able to stay toward the front the entire time. After around twenty laps, James signaled for everyone to land before separating them into their groups once again. Fabian Prewett and the keeper, Davis Neel followed James and the chasers to one end of the pitch while Sirius and the other beater, Fabian's brother Gideon Prewett, took the seekers to the other end.

Sirius and Gideon exchanged a few quick words before Sirius turned and addressed Olivia's group. "Now, I'm going to fly a pattern which I want you to watch carefully for you will be repeating it afterwards for James to watch. During your turn, feel free to add as much as you wish to demonstrate your ability but make sure not to cut anything out. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them when I get back."

Olivia watched along with the others and Sirius mounted his broom and kicked off hard. He flew extravagantly and made many twists, turns, rolls, and dives. Everybody's eyes were glued to him from the moment he kicked off until he landed back in front of them, his hair windblown and his cheeks slightly flushed from the wind. "Does anybody have any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads no as James joined them. He, Sirius, and Gideon spoke quietly together before James turned and addressed his potential seekers. "Now that you've seen the pattern I want you to line up and take turns showing us what you've got."

Olivia succeeded in getting a spot in the middle of the line for she didn't want to go neither first nor last. The first brave sole to take flight was a third year that Olivia recognized but couldn't name. He flew fairly well but watching him made Olivia's confidence grow. She was sure she could outfly him. The next one up was a fourth year girl, Penny, followed by another fourth year, Albert. They both flew extremely well and added quite a bit to the routine making Olivia's previous burst of confidence dwindle away.

She was next. She tried to swallow but her mouth was too dry to accomplish anything. She scrambled on her broom, briefly meeting Sirius' eyes, and waited for James' signal before kicking off. She tuned everything out, as Sirius had told her to do, pretending they were playing in her back yard. She made sure to add flips and twirls wherever she could and by the time she landed, she was relatively confident in her performance.

James only gave her a quick smile before turning to the next contender. She knew he was proud of her but showing favoritism could end badly with so many people wanting what was at stake. Two more people went and Olivia for once was positive that she would get this, it was practically hers. Finally, there was only one person left. A seventh year by the last name of Gill. Olivia watched as he took flight and flew the intricate pattern Sirius had set forth, adding what he wanted here and there. As she watched, all her hopes crashed and burned. He was excellent. As he landed, she sighed, there was no way she would be chosen over him. She _shouldn't _be chosen over him.

James watched them all closely, exchanged a few words with Sirius and Gideon, and turned back to examine them closely. "Ok, that was good flying everyone but I want Gill, Penny, and Olivia to stay for the next round. We thank everyone for coming and better luck next year."

They watched as he crossed the pitch back to the chasers, who took turns running some plays with James and Fabian, trying their best to keep up with the sixth and seventh year experienced chasers. It didn't take very long to weed through them and reduce the selection down to four. James told them to take turns trying to score goals against Davis before rejoining the seekers. "I'm going to release the snitch for each of you and time how long it takes you to catch it."

Olivia took a deep breath and watched as Gill landed. He caught the snitch in a little less than fifteen minutes and Penny had caught it in a smidge over twenty. She would be able to walk away with her head high as long as she could get under twenty minutes. James nodded to her. "Are you ready?"

She gave an affirmative nod and James released the tiny gold snitch. While she searched for it, James kept his eyes not only on her but on the chasers too. He was going to have a hard decision to make where they were concerned. After what felt like forever, she caught a glimpse of gold. She was off like a bullet. The snitch was flittering across the pitch toward the chasers. She weaved in and out of them trying to keep up with the tiny gold ball. She passed Davis who was watching her instead of guarding the goal posts like he was supposed to but she didn't even register him. She was solely concentrated on the snitch. Finally, she felt her fingers close around cold metal. Smiling in victory she landed in front of James and handed it back to him.

Olivia looked at him expectantly. "What's my time?"

James studied her for a few seconds before calling Sirius, Gideon, Fabian, and Davis into a huddle. This was a bad sign. He wasn't even going to tell her what her time was. Come on, all she wanted was under twenty. After several minutes of talking and head nodding, they all straightened up and James turned around.

"My time?"

"Eighteen minutes, fourteen seconds."

Olivia smiled slightly. Eighteen. That was under twenty, and she had told herself she would be happy with that. She couldn't help but feel disappointed though, Gill had beaten her. She turned to him slightly. "Congratulations."

He smiled brightly at her. James interrupted any conversation though. "Hold on. We had a talk, and though Gill had the fastest time you, Olivia, impressed us all with how you weaved through the game that was going on. We are going to release one more snitch in which you two will go head to head and whoever catches it gets the position."

Olivia smiled brightly, all hope wasn't over yet. As James made his way back to the chasers she slipped over to Sirius. "You flew brilliantly."

She grinned up at him. "You're just saying that."

He laughed, knowing she knew better, she knew she had flown good. He pressed his lips firmly against hers in a good luck kiss for her finally challenge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:** My apologies that this has taken so long. :( I've had zero time and couldn't get my head where it needed to be but finally, today I had a couple hours to myself and have the next couple chapters planned out so they should be out much sooner than this one was.

Thanks to all my reviewers! I appreciate you all and love the feedback, it encourages me so continue!


End file.
